A Vision of Utopia
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: Phoebe's vision of Utopia in Witchness Protection. Part One takes place 8 years after the episode. Part Two takes place 14 years after P1 ends. P3 is an alternate reality to P2. Major twists! [Better than it sounds, promise]
1. Not Since the Avatars ::Part One::

A/N: Hey! Hehe. Well, I hadn't originally planned to post this yet or even start writing it yet. I'm still posting Generation Charmed and I have another that I'm working on that I really love and hope others will. So this one is, I guess, a filler in between posting GC and writing the other. Also, I was really worried someone else would come up with the idea and use it before me and since it's an original idea as no one has used it yet I wanted to get it onto fanfic. I only have this chapter done so far, so it might be a couple days before I post again, but at least this is up. And, as you'll see or have seen I am going to post Ch 22 of GC at the same time I post this. So, here goes:

This is my version of what would happen if Phoebe's vision of Utopia became reality. I hope you enjoy and please, please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phoebe Halliwell stood at the bottom of the steps that led in and out of the elementary school building. She watched as kids streamed out, running and giggling happily as they went to catch their bus or find their parents. She smiled contently, not a care in the world or a thing to worry about. Her smile widened as three young kids ran towards her, two little boys and a little girl, who was falling behind as she tried desperately to keep up. Eight year old Wyatt and six year old Chris stop in front of her, laughing and out of breath from racing.

"Hi, Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt and Chris said in unison as Phoebe bent down and hugged them.

"Hi, mommy!" the little girl, four year old Melinda, called, running into Phoebe's arms and hugging her tightly. "Mommy, Chris was scaring me! He was talking about the demons again."

Phoebe smiled slightly. "I told you, my love, demons don't exist anymore. Not since the Avatars."

Melinda turned to Chris and stuck her tongue out at him. He made a face at her. Phoebe laughed and stood, taking Melinda's hand with her right and Wyatt's with her left.

"Chris, take Wyatt's hand," she said gently. She only had to say it once, too. Chris took his older brother's hand and together, Phoebe led them to the car. She helped them get in and get buckled, then got in the front and drove home.

"Is mommy home?" Chris asked.

"She is," Phoebe said with a nod. "She's baking cookies for you guys."

"Me, too?" Melinda asked eagerly, pouting slightly.

"You, too, sweetie," Phoebe said, smiling.

The ride home was peaceful, traffic wise (which was odd for San Francisco.) but crazy kid-wise (not so unusual.) Melinda sat in the middle, Wyatt behind Phoebe's seat, and Chris behind the empty passenger's seat. Wyatt and Chris kept arguing about something that had happened at school and they kept trying to get at each other, Melinda protesting, as they had to lean over her and sometimes hit her by accident.

"Guys, cut that out or you can't have cookies," Phoebe finally said, tired of their fighting. It got them quiet fast.

Phoebe parked next to the sidewalk, cut the engine, and got out. She helped the kids out; Wyatt and Chris raced up the lawn to the front door. Melinda took Phoebe's hand and they followed suit.

Phoebe unlocked the door and Wyatt and Chris ran in.

"Wyatt, give that back! That's _my _toy truck!" Chris whined, running after Wyatt, who had gone towards the living room.

"Gotta catch me first!" Wyatt called, giggling evilly (well, maybe not literally . . . maybe.)

Piper walked out from the direction of the kitchen, smiling. "Hey. Have a fun ride?"

Phoebe laughed and shook her head. "Oh, wonderful."

Melinda ran over and hugged Piper around the middle then ran off to chase after her cousins.

Piper crossed her arms and smiled, watching her go, then looked at Phoebe.

"We have the best kids," Piper commented.

Phoebe nodded. "We really do."

"I wish Paige could have gotten to know them," Piper added sadly.

Phoebe nodded, spacing off as she thought back to that day . . .

The Avatars had tricked them into thinking they were good and wanted to help get rid of demons to bring about a Utopia, which they had done. But they did it for different reasons, reasons that only benefited them. The Avatars wanted to become the prime rulers of the Underworld and the World Above Earth. To do so, they had to get rid of all other demons, warlocks, and baddies. They also had to sacrifice a powerful being of light. A Charmed One.

They had caught Paige alone and vulnerable. Piper and Phoebe, weakened as it were because it was just the two of them, couldn't get to Paige in time. She had been sacrificed. After, the Avatars did the ceremony necessary to rid the world of all demons but themselves. Piper and Phoebe had gotten a hold of Brody's potion and used it to kill the Avatars soon after, before they had a chance to really become powerful. They were gone; The demons were gone; Paige was gone.

Leo was also gone. The Elders had found out that he had become an Avatar. Leo had tried to explain that he had done it for all the right reasons, but the Elders wouldn't listen. They clipped his wings and were, currently, magically keeping him away from the sisters. They had tried everything to locate him and had failed.

Phoebe's husband had left her soon after he found out she was pregnant. He knew she was a witch and he didn't want to raise a magical child, nor did he want to be committed to something like that. She had no idea where he was.

And, finally, Brody was gone. With the Avatars dead and Paige dead, he had no reason to stick around and he went back to wherever her had come from.

Magic School had been closed, since Paige was no longer around to run it and no one else wanted to or could. Piper and Phoebe had left her room in tact, but they never could find the courage to go in. It hurt too much. They were a wreck and they missed their sister so much; Paige was the second sister they had lost. Phoebe had stopped working for the paper shortly after all this had happened.

It had been eight years. In those eight years, they had lost several people they loved and knew and things had changed drastically. All they had now were each other and their kids.

Everything was different, ever since the Avatars.


	2. Wacky Weather Report

A/N: First, let me thank the reviewers:

**Carey**: Yeah. There's just something about the Avatars that I don't fully trust.

**CuteLittleBritt**: Yeah. Like Carey said, the Avatars could end up being evil and pull a "Cole" on them sisters (Carey's words. I like it! Lol). I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Christine Marquez: **Thanks for the review! I like honesty and I'm glad you ended up liking the fic and I'm glad you like the twists. The summary (sp?) is very vague, but I wasn't sure how else to write it without giving too much away, although there isn't much that I could give away. Anyway, lol, glad you like it and again, thanks for the review!

Kay, I'm writing this on a chapter-by-chapter basis for now because I'm short on time lately. As soon as I can write up a couple more, I will and I'll be able to post more often.

Until then, please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night when Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were asleep, Piper and Phoebe crashed on the couch. Piper sat up right with her legs curled under herself, while Phoebe sat beside her, her head on Piper's shoulder. The house was dark and quiet. Neither sister liked it at all.

"This place hasn't been the same since-" Phoebe began, but cut herself off.

"I know," Piper agreed, sighing. "Sometimes I wish the Avatars had never come to Leo. Other times, I'm grateful, despite what we lost. Our kids get to live in a nice, normal life with few cares or worries and we're not off vanquishing demon after demon every day, risking our lives."

"But Paige. And Leo, Brody, Jason," Phoebe countered. "Can't we go back in time and-"

"No," Piper cut her off. "No, we can't. It'll mess up this time too much. The Avatars were a very big event and we can't screw with something like that. What happened was meant to be, for some reason or another and I won't do anything to jeopardize what is and what is meant to be, nor will I force my kids into a world of demons, witches, warlocks, and other nasties. I refuse to make them become the next Charmed Ones."

Phoebe nodded, not daring to argue. Piper's face was red with anger and arguing with her at a time like this would be stupid.

"It's not fair. Why did they have to take Leo away?" Piper asked; her eyes were red and filled with tears; her anger was dissipating and becoming sadness. "Paige was killed, Brody left, and Jason left you soon after you became pregnant. Leo was all we – all I – had left and they took him, too. They took Prue from us all those years back, Grams before that, and mom before that. It's just not fair."

"Sweetie, maybe you should go to bed. Get some rest," Phoebe suggested.

Piper nodded, standing up. "Fine. I guess I do need some sleep. I have to go to New Jersey in a few days to discuss opening up another P3 at an abandoned club for sale."

Piper owned a P3 here, in San Francisco (the original P3), New York, and Boston. Now there was a possibility, if all went well, of one opening up in New Jersey. The clubs were sometimes hard to handle, and it meant going away every few months for a few weeks to organize everything. But they brought in money.

"Good night," Piper told Phoebe, leaving the room and going upstairs.

Phoebe watched her leave, then snuggled into the couch, covered herself with a blanket, and reached for the remote control. She turned on the TV and began to channel surf. Nothing was on.

"Boring. Boring. Boring and boring," she said with a sigh, so she flipped on the news. It never hurt to be kept up to date with world events, even if most of the news was bad these days. The demons and evil baddies might be gone, but the world still had it's usual, normal problems like criminals and natural disasters; wait, what?

Phoebe sat up, pushing the volume button until the TV was loud and clear, but not loud enough to wake the whole house.

"We have some interesting, and very dangerous, weather coming into our area between tonight and tomorrow," the reporter, Mike Harrison, said in that very serious, neutral tone reporters use. "Let's go to Rich Patterson for details. Rich?"

"Thanks, Mike. Well, we have some bad news for those in San Francisco and the surrounding areas. Scientists have picked up some rather disturbing information: An earthquake is on its way. Earthquakes are typical in California, but this one isn't typical. Also on its way to the sunshine state is a very dangerous hurricane, one that could cause more damage than an earthquake and will cause much, much more damage than a normal hurricane because of the earthquake coming along with it. We'll have more news about this soon. For now, state officials are urging everyone to stock up on rations and stay inside."

Phoebe's eyes bulged. "Piper!" she shouted, no longer concerned if she woke the kids. "Piper, now!!"

Whoosh, Slam, Stomp stomp, Pound, "Ow!"

Piper, rubbing her arm, came up beside Phoebe. "What? What's going on? What happened?" she asked, her tone slightly panicky.

Phoebe quickly filled her sister in on what the weather report had said, leaving out no detail. When she was finished, Piper had a look of shock on her face. She sunk down onto the couch.

"Demons we can handle. But natural disasters? That goes beyond even us," Piper managed to say, frowning. Fear lingered in her eyes but she tried to hide it.

"That's the thing . . ." Phoebe said slowly, chewing her lip and averting her gaze.

"What? What's what thing?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well," Phoebe replied, trying to search for the right words. She didn't want to alarm Piper, but she had to tell her. "What if the weather isn't a result of mother nature?"

"What? I was Mother Nature once remember? Well, the Goddess of Nature or whatever the hell I was. I kinda know how she behaves and she can behave in bizarre ways."

"That's not what I mean, Piper," Phoebe replied, staring Piper right in the eyes, completely serious.

Piper frowned. "What do you mean, then?"

"What if the weather is being caused by demons?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Piper cried, standing. "Phoebe that's ridiculous. The Avatars got rid of all the demons eight years ago."

"That doesn't mean they're all gone. What if some of them slipped through the cracks? Piper, we have a hurricane and an earthquake coming right at us at the same time. That's not normal," Phoebe replied.

"Our lives aren't normal, Phoebe, demons or not," Piper countered.

"I still think we need to be careful, watch our backs. This storm might not be normal," Phoebe argued.

"Fine. We'll watch our backs," Piper finally gave in. "But I think you're wrong," she added firmly. She stalked back out of the room and back upstairs, still rubbing her soon to be black and blue arm.

Phoebe stared after her, a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	3. It Has Begun

A/N: Wow! I got a lot of feedback from chapters one and two! Thanks guys!

**Christine Marquez, **I try to update as often as possible, but I was in a hurry to post this story, I only have the first three chapters done (Well, three now. Lol) I've been writing a chapter at a time, so it's taking a little longer than usual. And I agree, the time travel is overdone sometimes! Anyway, glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**CuteLittleBritt, **They are, aren't they? – Devil horns appear. – Lol.

**Cornett, **Glad you're enjoying it!

**PheobeColelovers, **Hey. I hope you're reading this, because I couldn't get the e-mail to send. It said your screen name wasn't valid or something. Send it to me again, please? Or e-mail me at . But to answer your question here: Of course you can write something about Utopia! Thanks for asking me first Glad you like the story and thanks for the review!

**Psychofreak, **you'll find out what the weirder weather is al about in due time, promise! And yeah, a lot of people agree with me on the avatars. Glad you like the fic!

**Carey, **Actually, the Titans (AKA, Greek god dudes) have nothing to do with this. What Piper was saying is: When she and her sisters became Greek goddesses, she was Mother Nature and she knows what Mother Nature can do; The weather that's coming is probably just a result from Mother Nature and such, etc. Get it?

Wow, thanks again for all the feedback! I hope everyone likes chapter three just as much! And please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, very heavy rain poured down on San Francisco, and most of California. It was as if a giant swimming pool had been turned upside down right over them. The sky looked almost as dark as night and the wind blew with full force.

Piper had decided not to go to P3 and stayed home. It wasn't safe to drive in these conditions and she didn't want to leave Wyatt and Chris alone, though they'd be with Phoebe and Melinda. Right now, Phoebe was upstairs taking a nap (she was exhausted!), the kids were in their rooms (Wyatt and Chris shared a room and Melinda had her own room. With so many people out of the manor, many rooms had become vacant, minus Paige's which no one wanted to go near), and Piper was downstairs on the couch, keeping her eyes on the weather channel forecasts so she wouldn't miss any important news about this crazy weather.

It began to thunder and lighting; big, booming crashes that shook the house and big, sharp, bright flashes of light that made it look like day (like it should have been, if the clouds hadn't been covering the sun and sky).

A high-pitched shriek and a crash sounded upstairs.

"Phoebe?" Piper called worriedly. "Chris, Wyatt, Melinda?" She got up and ran quickly up the steps to the second floor.

Another boom of thunder; another shriek; another crash.

Piper looked around then ran in the direction of Phoebe's room. The threw the door open and found Phoebe sitting up in bed, a look of shock on her face, and a great big lump in her bed, under the covers.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded, eyes wide with worry and fear.

Phoebe frowned at her and lifted the blanket. Under it was Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris.

"They didn't exactly like the thunder," Phoebe unnecessarily pointed out.

Piper let out a sigh of relief, a hand over her pounding heart.

"Thank goodness that's all it is. I thought something else had happened!" Piper replied.

"Something like d-" Phoebe began, but Piper cut her off with a sharp, "Phoebe!"

The kids, though terrified of the thunder, couldn't help but be curious. They glanced from Piper to Phoebe, back and forth.

"Phoebe, can we talk?" Piper asked – more like insisted.

"But the kids-"

"Phoebe!"

Pouting, Phoebe got out of the bed and she and Piper went outside the room, closing the door so the kids couldn't – hopefully – hear them.

"Phoebe, you have to stop with this demon nonsense. The demons are gone; the Avatars took care of them, remember? This weather is just Mother Nature at her worst. If you start talking about demons coming back, you'll scare the kids," Piper informed Phoebe, arms crossed firmly.

"And if I'm right?" Phoebe countered. "What if this does have something to do with the demons? What if they are back? What if some of them got through that ritual the Avatars did and they survived?"

"So why choose now to attack us?" Piper asked. "Why not right away, right after Paige was killed and we were most vulnerable? Why now?"

"I don't know. I don't know how demons think. Maybe because they were weakened and they needed to get strong again so they could take us on. Maybe they went into hiding so we wouldn't vanquish them while they came up with a plan. But if I'm right, we have some serious problems," Phoebe replied.

Piper frowned, looking away for a second and contemplating this. "Then we better hope you're wrong."

"We should still look in the Book," Phoebe argued. "Maybe we'll find something."

"No," Piper replied. "No. After Paige and Leo- I won't use magic if we can help it, got it? We locked the Book up for specific reasons, reasons we agreed on."

"I know we did. But we also agreed that if something came up that seemed demonic in any way, we'd pull the Book out right away, sure or not sure, and check. That way, we'd be able to stop the problem before it got bigger," Phoebe reminded her.

Piper sighed. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

Phoebe smiled innocently and shook her head.

"Fine," Piper said, finally giving in. "One of us will check the Book and the other will watch the kids."

"I'll check the Book," Phoebe volunteered.

Piper nodded. "But for their sake, I hope you're wrong."


	4. The Quake

A/N: Ah, sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before!! But I'm still going chapter by chapter and that damn writers block is a pain. Okay, lots of reviewers to thank, so let me do that first!

**Christine Marquez, **It's been 6 years since anyone's really been in the attic. (Correction: the summery said it's been 8 years, but it's 6. Sorry!) Uhm, short? It was longer than some of my other chapters, and the normal length I usually write. But, sorry if you thought it was short.

**Charmedluver, **I'm glad you like it! A lot of people agree with me; there's just something about the Avatars I don't trust. So, like the cliffie? Lol.

**CuteLittleBritt, **Glad you like it! And not rude at all; two other people asked me to read some of their stories. Unfortunately, I've been short on time lately and I've had trouble getting to them. So I will, but I don't know when. I might not get to it until Christmas break!! I'm sorry, but I will get to it, promise!

**Littleninja13, **Ack! Stupid fanfic didn't send me e-mails with your reviews! I almost didn't get to thank you!! I'm so sorry! I counted how many were in my filing cabinet, then saw how many I had. I was like, "Hm, 12 in my fc and 16 total. Uhm, something's wrong here!" Well, anyway, I'm truly glad you like my story so much so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**cant think of one, **Gah! As with littleninja13, fanfic didn't send me an e-mail with your review! I don't know what happened!! Glad you like the story though, and hope you continue to enjoy it!

**andy20, **Glad you like it!

Kay, again, sorry for the delay and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A crash of thunder; a flash of lightning; a huge gust of wind; darkness.

Piper and Phoebe – who were just about to go their separate ways – stopped dead. The storm had knocked out the power.

Shrieks came from inside Phoebe's room.

"The kids!" Piper cried, running in the direction of Phoebe's room and – SLAM!

"Ooow!" Piper cried. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked, blinking several times.

"I ran into the damn door," Piper grumbled before walking cautiously into Phoebe's room. "It's okay, guys, we're here."

Phoebe made her way to the night table and blindly reached down and opened the drawer, pulling out two flashlights. She clicked both on and handed Piper one.

"I'll go to the basement where the you-know-what is. You stay here and call if you need me," Phoebe said. She glanced at Melinda and smiled comfortingly, then left the room.

Shining the flashlight at the floor, Phoebe made her way back downstairs and to the kitchen. She glanced out the window and saw that outside it was total chaos. Shivering, she walked to the basement door, pulled it open, and went downstairs. In the far corner sat a metal black filing cabinet. Phoebe took a key – hidden behind the filing cabinet – and unlocked the middle drawer. Inside sat a mini vault. She reached in and turned the combination lock left, right, left, and it snapped open. Inside sat the Book of Shadows, looking slightly dusty.

Phoebe sighed and lifted the Book out.

CRASH!

Phoebe gasped and looked towards the stairs. Through the dark, she could just barely make out the kitchen. Then a bright light blinded her. She squinted her eyes.

"Piper? It's that you?" she called, but no one answered. "Piper?"

She placed the Book back in the vault and closed it, then closed and locked the filing cabinet. She turned and headed back towards the steps. The blinding light disappeared and she walked up into the kitchen, looking around.

Frowning, she made her way to the living room and looked around. She saw no evidence that anyone had been in there.

Another blinding light flashed before her eyes. It was coming from the dinning room. She walked towards it but before she reached it, it disappeared.

Shaking her head, Phoebe went back to the living room and started up the steps and-

The pictures on the wall began to shake and rattle. Glasses and pictures on the table in the living room seemed to jump up and down, then fell onto the ground with a shattering crash. The shaking increased and the furniture jumped around. Some chairs, either in the kitchen or in the dining room, fell to the ground.

The stairs shook harder. Phoebe grabbed the railing for support.

Shrieks came from somewhere upstairs, followed by Piper's voice screaming, "Phoebe!"

"Piper!" Phoebe called back. The shaking had hit a maximum and whole cabinets were crashing down. The grandfather clock rattled, shook, jumped, tipped, and crashed. She could hear, from the kitchen, the sound of the plates and cups moving forward, right through the glass cabinets and onto the floor.

More shrieks and screams, and Piper's cry of, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe gripped the banister as tightly as she could and went up the steps one at a time. A hard shake sent her down painfully on her knees, but she pushed herself up and tried to move faster. At the top, she pressed her hand against the wall and walked slowly towards her room.

A boom of thunder outside; the shaking hit a high point and Phoebe tumbled to the ground again. She stayed down this time and crawled to her room. At the door, she stood and gripped the doorframe, peering in.

Piper and the kids were standing in the doorway to Phoebe's closet. Piper was bent double with one arm pushing against the frame so she was bent over the kids.

Phoebe ran over and got in front of the kids, so they were squeezed between her and Piper.

The lamp on Phoebe's desk shook and crashed. What hadn't fallen off her dresser before fell now.

And just as suddenly as it had started, the earthquake stopped.


	5. Memories

A/N: I think there was some confusion with the last chapter, so let me do the thank you's to the reviewers so I can clear things up.

**CuteLittleBritt, **Glad you like it!

**Cornett, **The kid's powers are not bound. They just don't use their powers, at the request of their parents. After Leo was punished and Paige was killed, Piper kind of – but not completely – swore off magic. The Book was locked up and she doesn't use her powers unless absolutely necessary and she was against pulling out the Book because of the storm. Make more sense? I hope! Any more questions, let me know.

**andy20, **I'll take that wow in a good way (I hope! Lol.) Glad you like the fic!

Christine Marquez, No, I wasn't offended, just confused. Lol. But I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, and I hope you like this (short) chapter! jk, Hehe. 

**charmed1s-halliwells, **I could give you the answer and tell you whether or not the woogyman is still there, but I think I'll be slightly annoying and plead the first amendment. Glad you like it and the twists, though!

**Dr. Magic, PhD, **Well, twists are usually surprises, since you don't know they're coming. So if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it? Glad you liked it!

Kay, does that clear everything up? Any questions, feel free to ask! I love answering questions, except when I choose to be annoying and make you wait to find out. Also, sorry if this chapter sucks . . . I'm having writers block, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Hopefully this chapter will be a bit of a filler thing that will give me idea for later chapters. So, enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper gripped the wall behind her. "What just happened?

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question, Phoebe," she sighed, shaking her head. She moved out of the closet doorframe, Phoebe following suit. The kids remained there, however, cowering.

"It's okay, sweeties," Phoebe said softly, taking Melinda's hand, while Piper took Wyatt and Chris's hands. They led them to the bed and sat them down.

"Phoebe, outside," Piper mumbled, nodding her head towards the door.

Phoebe nodded and they both stood; however, the kids freaked out and grabbed hold of their parent's hands.

"It's okay, guys. We're going outside the room and we'll hear you if you call for us," Piper said reassuringly.

Hesitantly, the kids let go and Piper and Phoebe exited the room, closing the door.

"Did you look in the Book?" Piper asked, arms crossed, bracing herself for the answer she didn't want to hear.

"I didn't," Phoebe replied. "Just as I was about to look, I heard this loud . . . crash and there was this blinding light coming from the kitchen, so I put the Book back and went to the kitchen. No one was around, but I saw the light again, only it disappeared when I got too close. Then the quake started and I came to find you."

"So we still don't know what this is," Piper said, summing it up, her tone filled with agitation.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. And I'm getting worried now. What were those bright lights I saw?"

Piper sighed. "Probably lightning. Look, I still refuse to believe this has anything to do with magic and I regret ever letting you go down to the Book. Let's forget about this, okay?" She turned and went back into Phoebe's room without letting Phoebe say another word. The kids were cowering on the bed and jumped three feet when thunder boomed outside.

"It's okay, guys," Piper said gently. "Its just thunder. You're safe, okay?"

Piper sat down on the bed with them and looked around Phoebe's destroyed room; the quake had done more damage than she'd realized. That's when her eyes fell on a picture of her, Phoebe, and Prue from back in middle school when they still got along;

_"Prue!" Phoebe cried, running down the hallway stark naked, save for a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers with pink noses and whiskers. _

_Prue pulled her door open and ran to Phoebe, trying to ignore her nudeness; it was kind of difficult. She took the youngest Halliwell's hand._

_"We need to go get Piper!" Prue said, pulling her to Piper's room._

_The earthquake was bad and the whole house shook with such a force, they nearly fell several times. Prue pulled the door open and spotted Piper standing in between the doorway to her closet._

_"Prue! Naked Phoebe!" Piper yelped, blinking several times. "Phoebe, they're called pajamas," she said, forgetting about the earthquake for a second._

_"Earthquake!" Phoebe said in her own defense, following Prue to the closet and huddling with her._

_The earthquake lasted seven more minutes. When it was through, Piper gave Phoebe her bathrobe to put on. Just as Phoebe had finished tying the string, Grams ran in._

_"Are you girls all right?" Grams asked, looking so worried, they thought she might pass out._

_"We're fine," Prue replied, smiling at her sisters._

Piper sighed as the memory faded; she couldn't help but laugh, though. Then she spotted a picture of her, Phoebe, and Paige. It had been taken soon after Paige had come to live with them.

_"I had to take a cold shower this morning," Paige complained over lunch._

_Piper smiled gently and Phoebe grinned._

_"Get used to it," Piper replied. "It's always crazy here."_

_"How crazy?" Paige asked, eyes narrowing._

_Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances._

_"We can't tell you," Phoebe replied._

_"Why not?" Paige demanded jokingly._

_"Well, if we told you, you'd want to move out," Piper replied. All three girls laughed._

Piper sighed, tears in her eyes. She missed her sisters so much. What she wouldn't give to have them back!

"Earth to Piper!"

Piper glanced up. Phoebe was standing beside her, looking worried.

"Sorry. I was . . . thinking," Piper apologized.

"Yeah," Phoebe said, sounding scared, "well we might have bigger problems than we thought."


	6. Something's Coming

A/N: Wow! Lots of feedback for chapter five! Yippee! Lol. – Skips up and down. – I'm so glad everyone loves this story so much! Let me first thank all my wonderful reviewers:

**Charmedluver, **Didn't you just love that cliffhanger? Lol. I did!

**storyreader14, **Hm, well, you were kidding, but you're also probably right! Show of hands, how many people want to strangle me? – Looks around. – So glad you're enjoying it! As for the other question, I really don't know! Everyone, I guess, assumes that one of the children will be named Melinda, like in 'Morality Bites.' And, just in general since she did start the Warren/Halliwell line. Plus, on the script for "Witchness Protection" on , it says Melinda, so I used that. By the way, I lost count of your "UPDATE!'s" Lol.

**CuteLittleBritt, **Glad you liked the memories! I wasn't sure how they would come out.

**Ceres217, **I'm glad you love the story! I'd like to answer your question, but I can't. You'll have to wait and find out on your own ;)

**Christine Marquez, **Yes, I updated! Glad you liked the flashbacks. Like I told CuteLittleBritt, I wasn't sure how they would come out.

** C.Charmed24/7, **Glad you like it!

**andy20, **Lol. Glad you like it!

Thanks again, guys! I'm so glad everyone likes this story so much, and I'm sorry for the delay; writer's block! I really hope you like the next chapter, and please review

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper paled. "What? What bigger problems?" She asked, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Somebody was in the house," Phoebe replied. "They tried to break into the attic."

"To get the Book?" Piper asked, eyes wide.

Phoebe shrugged, shaking her head slightly. "Probably. Whoever it was had to have been a d-" Phoebe paused, glancing at the kids. "A-a you know what, because I looked all over the house and didn't see anyone; none of the windows or doors were open or broken."

Piper avoided Phoebe's gaze. It had to be demons, she finally decided, though she didn't want to admit it out loud. She had been enjoying her nice, normal life, despite the drawbacks of not having her half-sister and husband.

"Piper this is serious. You Know What's could be behind this and we're sitting on our asses," Phoebe said. "We need to do something."

"No, no we don't," Piper replied stubbornly. Just because Phoebe was right didn't mean she had to admit it. "There are no more you know what's, got it? They're gone."

Suddenly, the lights – which had been out for about fifteen to twenty minutes - flashed on, then off, and back on, this time to stay.

And, mysteriously, Phoebe's room was back in order. It looked as it had before the earthquake.

"Uh, what just happened?" Piper asked, looking around.

Phoebe got off the bed and went into the hall; everything had been cleaned up. She ran down to the first floor, going from room to room, and it, too, was back to normal. She ran back to her room and told Piper of her findings.

"But how?" Piper asked. "We didn't do it."

"It happened when the lights went on, off, and on," Phoebe commented. "So whatever did that also fixed the house. But what and why?"

"I don't know," Piper said with a shrug. "It could have been anything."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, getting irritated. "You still think this has nothing to do with you know what?"

Piper nodded defiantly. "I do. There's got to be some rational explanation for this," she stated firmly. "What?" she asked, for Wyatt had been tugging on her shirt for the last half a minute. He pointed to the doorway.

Both Piper and Phoebe looked up; a large figure, clad in all white, was _floating _towards them. Phoebe gripped Piper's hand tightly and they stood in front of the kids, blocking them from whatever was coming.

"What is it?" Phoebe gawked, eyes wide.

"Nothing good," Piper commented.

Melinda had grabbed onto Phoebe's legs and Wyatt and Chris had grabbed onto Piper around the waist; they were all shaking with fear.

"Try to blow it up or freeze it, something," Phoebe suggested.

Piper tried both; first, she tried to freeze the white thing, then she tried to blow it up. Neither worked. It kept floating towards them.

The thing stopped, though, and stared at them. From this distance, they still couldn't see what it was. It was simply a big, white blur.

Suddenly, it started moving towards them again, but at a very fast speed. It swooshed past them.

_"Something's coming."_

The thing swept back between, and past, them.

_"Something's coming."_

The thing swooshed back down in the direction it had come and disappeared.

Shaken, Piper and Phoebe were silent, staring at the place where the thing had appeared and, just as suddenly, disappeared.

They looked at each other with wide, frightened eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. They both spoke at the same time.

"Paige."


	7. They're Here

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! But I think there was some confusion with last chapter, so let me reply to the reviews and, hopefully, clear everything up. Be patient; I have a lot of reviews to go through!

**charmed1s-halliwells, **Aw! Don't cry! I'm updating as fast as I can! I hate making my readers wait a long time between chapters, just like I hate waiting a long time in between chapters of writers who's fics I like to read.

**Christine Marquez, **Glad you liked it!

**storyreader14, **Ack! – Chokes . . . gets a break and breaths deep . . . gets choked again. – Hey! If you choke me, I can't answer your questions OR update anymore! As to your questions, I can't tell you. You'll need to wait to find out . Oh no . . . wait, you're not gonna strangle me again, now, are you? – Runs away! –

**CuteLittleBritt, **Glad you like it!

**svata2004, **Glad you like it!

**PiPeRAnGeL39, **Paige was the white thing. As it swooped past them, it said "They're coming." And Piper and Phoebe said "Paige," because it was Paige's voice. I'm glad you liked the flashbacks and I'm so sorry Paige being gone almost made you cry! But I'm glad you like it!

**Ceres217, **Glad you like it!

**andy20, **in a matter of speaking, or to say it simply, yes, Paige was a spirit – not completely. Hopefully, you're questions will be answered in due time – if not, it just adds to the mystery!

Whew! I hope I didn't miss anyone and I'm so sorry if I did! Sometimes, fanfic doesn't send me an e-mail for all the reviews; fanfic can be so evil! If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer as many as I can!

So, enjoy this chapter and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was eight-o-clock at night, though the whole day seemed to have been a continuous night; the dreary, cloudy weather had hidden the sun since six-o-clock that morning and had not relented all day. The pouring rain, rumbling thunder, and bolts of lightning continued to fall down upon San Francisco but the earthquake seemed to have passed for now.

It took a lot of begging, pleading, and convincing, but Piper and Phoebe had managed to get Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris to go to sleep in Phoebe's bed. They had compromised and left the light on and the door open.

Down in the living room, Piper and Phoebe were discussing the white figure that had been Paige – right?

"But how did she get here? We didn't summon her," Piper argued. She wasn't completely convinced it had been Paige, although she had recognized her youngest sister's voice. "And if she were coming here, wouldn't she be like Grams and mom when they visit?"

"Not necessarily," Phoebe replied. "Maybe she came on her own and new ghosts – well, she's not that new of a ghost since it's been six or eight years – look like a big white thing. She was warning us, Piper. If we're not careful, we'll end up like her."

"Dead?" Piper asked, eyes cold with hate and anger. "That seems to be the Charmed Destiny; Battle thousands of demons for a few years, then die. Either way, I think we'll die. Maybe not now, maybe not in five years, but we will eventually. Maybe long enough for our kids to become old enough to take care of themselves and become the next Charmed Ones."

"Do you really believe that? If we're careful, we could live to be as old as Grams," Phoebe countered. "Which means we need to figure out what Paige meant, find whoever is causing this weather, and destroy them. If we don't, we will die."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wyatt and Chris had fallen into uneasy sleep on either side of Melinda. Melinda, however, was restless and scared and she couldn't sleep. She heard angry voices from downstairs, growing louder and louder as they spoke. She glanced at her cousins before careful crawling out of the bed and out of the room. She tiptoed downstairs, just close enough so she could see her mom and Auntie Piper, but so they couldn't see her.

And she listened.

""We'll die anyway, Phoebe, don't you see?" Piper argued bitterly. "Mom died, Grams died, Prue died, Paige died. It's just a matter of time before we die. Can't you see the pattern? Once our destiny is fulfilled, we'll die."

"So why did Mom die? Grams? Prue? What was their destiny?" Phoebe asked, arms crossed.

"Mom's destiny was to give birth to the Charmed Ones. She did, then she died. Grams' destiny was to raise us until we were old enough to receive our powers and become the Charmed Ones. She did and she died soon before. Prue was meant to guide us and be there for us because Grams and mom couldn't be. She was there until Paige was ready to step up and learn her true identity. That time came and she died," Piper snapped.

"And Paige? Why did she die?" Phoebe asked, tears in her eyes.

"Easy," Piper said coldly. "A Charmed One had to be sacrificed in order for the Avatars to complete the ceremony to destroy all demons. I had to live to protect my kids and you had to live to protect Melinda. So Paige was chosen to be sacrificed. And she was."

Phoebe dreaded the answer, but asked, "And our destiny?"

"You even have to ask?" Piper asked, bewildered. "We're meant to protect Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda until the time comes when they will be old enough to be the next Charmed Ones. Which, since there are no more demons, won't happen. We'll die anyway, just in case the demons do somehow come back – which is unlikely."

"The demons are back, whether you like it or not, whether you want to believe it or not. And if we don't get our asses into gear, we're all going to be in danger of extinction," Phoebe said firmly. "Stop being such a hard-ass, Piper, and face reality."

Melinda, from her hiding spot on the stairs, couldn't help but gasp in shock and terror. Piper and Phoebe jumped and turned to see what the noise had been – but before they saw her, Melinda was orbed – since when could she orb? – back to her room.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged confused expressions at the sudden appearances of orbs. But they had little time to contemplate this.

Seconds after the orbs had come and come, the whole house shook so hard, the walls cracked, pictures fell, and furniture collapsed. The windows shattered and screams sounded from upstairs.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged horrified looks.

Phoebe shook her head in despair. "They're here."


	8. After Shock

A/N: Omg, how many more people want to strangle me? I have two already. Anyone else. Get in line – Points. – Lol. Anyway, time to thank the reviewers!

**CuteLittleBritt, **A lot of people want to know how Melinda can orb. And I'll give you a simple answer: I can't tell – Looks around to make sure no one is trying to strangle her, then continues – No, her father can't orb. No, Phoebe can't orb. Melinda's dad was Jason (Phoebe's old Bay Mirror Boss. There's an explanation of how he and Phoebe ended up together again, but that's for another time). You may or may not find out how Melinda orbed at some point in the fic. It might say it directly, or it might hint and you have to guess. Otherwise, after the very last chapter of this fic, I'll make a Question Page where everything will be answered. Sound fair?

**Cornett, **1) It's okay; I have a lot of hw, too, and I completely understand. 2) For the answer to your Melinda/orbing question, she the response I gave to CuteLittleBritt, directly above.

**Morgan, **Aww! Where to start? Okay, I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to like it! And thank you sooo much! I'm flattered Thanks for the review!

**Christine Marquez, **Lol, yeah. I have made Piper pretty bitchy, haven't I? Don't get me wrong I like Piper! It's just how she is in this story, very full of anger and resentment and hate, etc. Lol. And you're coming out harsh; however, you're right! Lol.

**Charmedluver, **Be patient. You're second in line, behind storyreader14, to strangle me. You'll have your chance - To answer your questions: Make who leave? Paige (AKA, the white blur)? If that's who you meant, then yes. She was just there to deliver a message. Paige is dead. Technically, she's a full Whitelighter. For the answer to the Phoebe's daughter (Melinda) question, see the response for CuteLittleBritt. Paige isn't an Elder, and I'm not quit sure what freezing her has to do with this? Sorry, though if you clarify, I'll be able to clear it all up for ya. And finally, - gets strangled? –

**svata2004, **Perfect timing – I was just about to update. Lol. To see the explanation for Melinda orbing, she the response for CuteLittleBritt.

I want to apologize for the shortness of the chapters. I usually do 2 full pages of Microsoft, double-spaced, then do 2-5 lines on page 3. However, so many people have been reviewing that I've been taking up almost all of page one to reply. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but two things are preventing this: 1) Writers block. 2) I like to end my chapters on a cliffhanger and if I'm having writers block, the cliffhanger ends up being sooner rather than later. And rather than write in a half a page of useless babble, I just end the chapter. So, my apologies. Also, if you'd like to strangle me, get in line behind storyreader14 and Charmedluver. No pushing or shoving, everyone will have his or her turn.

PS: This chapter is really short, I think, and I'm sorry! I'll try to make them longer in the future. But I reached my Annoying Cliffhanger and I have homework to attend to

Before I bore everyone to death, let me begin! Please and enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who's here? Phoebe, what's going on?" Piper cried, running to the steps; she had to make sure the kids were all right! But, why wasn't Phoebe following her? She turned back; Phoebe hadn't moved at all. Her eyes were blank and staring; she wasn't blinking.

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped. "Phoebe, what are you doing? The kids need us!"

Phoebe suddenly blinked and shook her head slightly. "Piper?"

"Yes, Piper," Piper snarled impatiently. "Come on, we have to go upstairs and check on the kids!"

"Kids?" Phoebe asked dully, staring blankly.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried, throwing her hands up. "Just follow me!" She ran up the steps and down the hall to the kids. She could hear Phoebe following behind.

In Phoebe room, the kids were on the bed, not moving, not speaking. They looked scared.

Piper ran to them. "Are you okay? We heard screams."

"Melinda orbed!" Chris replied.

"What?" Piper asked, blinking in confusion. "Melinda can't orb. And even if she could, you kids know not to use your powers."

"I was on the stairs listening to you and mommy arguing," Melinda admitted, tears in her eyes; she hoped Auntie Piper wouldn't yell at her for eavesdropping. "And I didn't want you to catch me and I panicked, then somehow I orbed into here."

Piper turned to Phoebe, who was looking around her own room as if she didn't remember it.

"Phoebe, do you hear this? Something weird is going on. I thought I saw lights out of the corner of my eye, but I thought I was dreaming. And that shaking happened right afterwards. You don't think – Phoebe! Snap out of it," Piper sighed angrily and impatiently.

Phoebe blinked and looked at Piper. "Huh?"

"Were you even listening?" Piper asked, angry.

"Where am I?" Phoebe asked, as if she hadn't heard Piper's question at all.

"In your room, Phoebe now stop! This isn't the time for games."

Phoebe frowned; Suddenly, she seemed to become fully awake – as if out of a trance? – and stared around in confusion. "How'd I get in my room?"

"You walked, Phoebe, now stop it. We need to figure out if I'm right and Melinda's orbing caused that shaking. Now, what did you mean when you said, 'They're here,' ?

"When did I say that?" Phoebe questioned. "Wait, Melinda orbed??"

"Phoebe, haven't you been paying attention to anything I've said?" Piper cried, loosing her patience.

Phoebe frowned, then her eyes lit up in understanding. "This is so weird. Piper, hall." She walked out of the room, Piper following.

"How could Melinda orb? She only has my powers and I can't orb or teleport in any way," Phoebe said in a low tone.

"I don't know, but I think Melinda's orbing activated that shake, whatever that was."

"Maybe it was just an after shock?" Phoebe suggested.

Piper shook her head. "I don't want to believe it – and I want to admit it even less – but I think you're right. I think the demons are back. The question is how?"

Phoebe shook her head. "A better question is how Paige came to us and why she came in a big white thing. Why didn't she just appear as herself?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Piper replied. "We're missing something and I can't figure out what it is."

"We need to figure out who the demons are, how they escaped the Avatar's spell, how they're connected to the weather, and how Paige fits into all of this," Phoebe stated.

Piper nodded. "Lets get back to the kids. I don't want to let them out of our site for one second." She and Phoebe turned to go back in the room – but Piper stopped in mid-step and screamed.

On the bed, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were lying in a heap, eyes shut, covered in blood.


	9. Warning from a Stranger

A/N: Haha – Does evil dance. – My last chapter – specifically the last line – had exactly the reaction I had hoped for! Don't you all just love me? – Looks at the long line with people who want to smack her. – Guess not . . . I'll just move on to the reviewer thank-you's then – it's safer. Lol.

**CuteLittleBritt, **I love being evil, so you'll have to wait to find out the answers to all your questions on your own

**PiPeRAnGeL39, **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Piper xox Leo, **Lol. Glad you like it. Unfortunately, there are no plans – _as of yet _– to bring Leo back. I'm sorry, and I hope you continue to read despite that.

**Bubble Gum, **Sighs. – I'm gonna be so dead, or at least oxygen deprived, by the end of this fic. But go ahead. I think you're fourth in line now. Lol.

**C.Charmed24/7, **- Wide eyes scan down all the 'UPDATE!"s – Wow. Lol. Well, I'm updating! So don't have a stroke, please, too many papers, too many lawyers. It's not pretty ;

**Christine Marquez, **I get what you mean, lol. And that's good! It's good to feel something when reading something. We just discussed this, and why, during my creative writing class today.

**BlueOrbs998, **I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much! And I will say one thing, and I'm –hopefully – not giving anything away – but you were one of the closest ones to guessing how Melinda orbed. Congrats! Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! And thanks for the review!

Anyone else want to join the "Strangle Mysterious Midnight" line? It gets longer and longer each chapter . . . Hm. Anyway, sorry for the delay. I had a migraine for three days, and so much hw that I've been up until midnight each night. As it is, I shouldn't be updating today. I have a newspaper article to be writing. So if this chapter is short or sucky, I'm sorry but I'm on a schedule, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer to find out what happened. And btw, this chapter is short! Sorry! So, enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Piper, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, eyes wide and filled with worry and fear.

"The kids!" Piper cried.

"The kids? What's wrong with the kids?" Phoebe asked, confused.

Piper blinked and looked at the bed again. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were sitting on the bed, looking dumbstruck and scared as hell. Was their mom – or, Auntie, in Melinda's case – going crazy?

The kids, it appeared, were fine.

Piper looked at Phoebe, feeling like she was being ripped into tiny pieces. What the hell was going on? Was this some supernatural game of Clue? Who: The Demons. Where: Halliwell Manor. Why?: Undetermined. It was driving her insane!

"Piper-?" Phoebe said gently.

"Kids, lets go downstairs. Phoebe we need to talk – again!" Piper said, leading the way downstairs.

Piper had the kids sit on the couch and she and Phoebe went to the dining room, where they could see the children but the children couldn't hear them. Quickly, Piper explained what she had seen.

"If we don't figure this out soon, it won't matter because I'll have gone insane!" Piper exclaimed. "But where do we start? And how? I don't want to scare the kids anymore than they already are scared, but we can't let them leave our site, either."

Phoebe frowned. "Well, we could work in here and they could watch TV in there."

Piper nodded. "Right."

Phoebe took Piper's hand and gently led her to the dining room table and they sat.

"Now, calmly, tell me what you saw," Phoebe said.

Piper took a deep breath and nodded. She told Phoebe of her – for lack of better word – vision. She didn't leave any detail out, as it may be important later on.

Phoebe couldn't speak right away, after Piper had finished. It took her a minute to find the words.

"I think the demons want our kids. Take it from someone who's had vision for a long time. I've gotten good at interpreting them, and I think I'm on the money with this one."

"But why? If all the demons but them are destroyed, then they can't bring back Evil by themselves unless they're really powerful. And if that's true, then our kids are no threat to them. There will be no need for them to become the Charmed Ones," Piper replied, more confused then ever.

Suddenly, the kids screamed.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged horrified looks before running back to the living room. Lying on the floor, twisting and cringing in pain, was a girl. She was maybe sixteen or seventeen, wearing low cut blue jeans, a black tank top, and navy blue flip-flops. Her brown hair was tangled and disheveled.

In her stomach, an arrow covered in black goop.

"Oh my god, a Darklighter's arrow?" Phoebe asked, eyes widening. She and Piper leaned down next to the girl.

The girl tried to speak, but couldn't. She gasped and cringed, then looked at them.

"N-not just a Darklighter is behind this," she croaked. "T-the demons are many a-and-" She coughed, a hacking, dry cough. "The demons-"

The girls cringed and writhed in pain, unable to speak for a moment. The poison was sweeping through her body at an incredibly fast pace and she was close to death. She fought it only to warn the witches of what was to come.

"Sh, it's okay," Phoebe said gently. "You're going to be okay. Piper, we need to get that arrow out now or-"

The girl shook her head. "No. T-too late for me. T-the demons are after the-the" The girl closed her eyes at the intensity of the pain. "The demons are after the Dark Ones!"

"Who are the Dark Ones?" Piper asked.

The girl had just enough energy to point. Her body began to dissolve in blue lights and she pointed at Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris.

And then she was gone.


	10. A Visit from the Beyond!

A/N: Ah! I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry! Writers block sucks! Please forgive me! Also, I have absolutely no idea where I'm taking this fic so if I have a lot of mindless babble forgive me! If you have any ideas, voice them! Lol. Uhm, wow, lots of reviewers to thank! Be patient:

**wyatt333, **Hmmm, lots of questions! Some of them will be answered in due time, and some may not be answered. I'm evil, right? Lol.

**Storyreader14, **- Gets strangled and shaken vigorously. – Oooh, I'm always afraid when you review! I run for my life, then read on! Lol. Uhm, uhm, yeah. Lol.

**Christine Marquez, **I have to agree with you. I didn't truly like the last part, but I needed something to get the fic moving. It was getting very redundant and repetitive. I had to do something to spice it up. Sorry if it sucked!

**BlueOrbs998, **So many questions. Lol. Ah, and thank you for that last part. It's good to know at least one person won't strangle me. The line _to _strangle me has gotten rather long . . .

**AthleticCharmedOne, **Lol. Well, glad you liked it!

**C.Charmed, **I lost count . . . again. Lol.

**svata2004, **I don't know why that name, lol. I wish I could have been more creative, but I needed something and I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want to delay the chapter any longer.

**ilovedrew88, **I'm glad you like it! And now that you mention it, my story really shouldn't be Drama/Supernatural. It should be Horror/Mystery. Lol. But I always rate my fanfics pg-13, just to be safe, and I always make it Drama/Supernatural (Sci-Fi)

Wow, kay, lol. Sorry for the shortness. It's late and I still have school through Thursday! The next chapter should be longer, I hope! So, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the delay, and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Whoa, what the hell just happened?" Piper snapped, glancing at her kid and Melinda with fear and worry.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Phoebe replied. "The wacky weather, the demons, your weird vision thing, that girl. Something just doesn't add up and I can't figure out what it is."

"A piece of the puzzle is missing," Piper added, "and I think if we can find it, we'll solve this whole thing."

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't think it's going to be that easy." She glanced at the kids, then Piper and motioned for her to freeze them. Piper looked appalled at the idea and shook her head, but Phoebe nodded, her expression serious and telling.

Piper sighed and finally froze her kids, a pained look on her face.

"Why, Phoebe?"

"Because we don't want to leave them alone, but we need to talk alone. Look, I think I've figured some of it out."

Piper nodded to show she was listening.

Phoebe began, "The demons caused the weather, that we know. But we don't know how or why. The weather might be a part of some kind of ritual or something, who knows. The demons – demons of all kinds – are gathering together and plotting against us – and the kids. I think the girl was trying to tell us that, somehow in the future, our kids receive their powers but instead of using them for Good, they use them for Evil and become known as the Dark Ones, so these demons want to get a hold of them now, while they are young, and speed up the process. We need to figure out who these demons are and stop them from getting our kids, and we need to try and figure out what in the future turns them so we can stop it."

Piper blinked several times. As crazy as it was, Phoebe actually made sense. So she nodded and replied, "Right. Go get the Book and I'll watch the kids. My freeze power had gotten better in the last few years," she paused and quickly added, "not that I've used my powers often."

Phoebe nodded. "Right. Just keep them frozen for now, just until we have this figured out and we can protect them properly." She disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen, then walked into the basement. Down in the basement, she went back to the big filing cabinet and unlocked the top drawer. She turned the combination lock and then opened the vault and pulled out the dusty Book of Shadows. She blew the dust from it and turned to go back upstairs-

When a white light appeared before her. It hovered in the air as if trying to decide if it should attack her or not. Then it suddenly flew at her.

_"They're coming."_

Shivers traveled up Phoebe's spine. "Paige?"

The white thing doubled back.

_"Beware: They are coming soon!"_

"P-Paige, is that you?" Phoebe stammered.

It flew past her again

_"Be careful!"_

Phoebe ran towards the white thing, but it disappeared. Shivering and shaking, Phoebe clutched the Book to her and ran upstairs and to Piper, who stared wide-eyes at her when she entered the room.

"What happened to you? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Piper stated. There was a slight pause, then, "What ghost came to visit you?"

"Paige. I think Paige came to visit again. She said 'They're coming,' and 'Beware: They are coming soon!' and 'Be careful!' Piper, I think Paige is trying to send us a message. She knows who's coming and she's trying to warn us. But something is stopping her from coming."

Piper frowned. "Let's try the summoning spell."

Phoebe nodded. She ran back into the kitchen and downstairs and gathered up the candles and matches, then went to Piper and set them up. They stood outside the lit circle and chanted:

"Hear our words, hear our cry

Spirit from the other side.

Come to us, we summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide"

A sharp, cold wind burst through the room, blasting their faces. They closed their eyes and held hands, then opened their eyes. Something was happening! Someone had heard their cry! Someone was coming to them!


	11. UnWanted Guest

A/N: Woo-hoo, lots of feedback. I love feedback and I love thanking my reviewers, so that comes first (Be patient, there are quite a few people to thank!

**wyatt333, **I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for adding me to your favorites!

**andy20, **Who's coming? The Candyman is coming! Lol. No, you'll have to wait to find out!

**Cornett, **Glad ya like it!

**storyreader14, **Have I mentioned how frightened I get whenever I see a review from you . . .??? And I knew you were strangling me while you waited for this update; during dinner, I felt really out of breath! The line to strangle me is about six deep or so. I have another fanfic I'm working on. I'll start posting it soon. I'm behind on this one and another one I've been posting. If you want to strangle me for another story that badly, go read my fic "Generation Charmed." And I'm working on one called "Déjà vu Never Again" which I hope to start posting over Christmas, once I get more caught up on this and GC.

**Christine Marquez, **Since you begged so nicely, I decided to update! Lol.

**BlueOrbs998, **Well, I don't want to give anything away, but there's a reason why Paige is appearing as a white thing-a-ma-bob. Aw, thank you! I'm glad you feel that way and I'm so glad you like the fic!

Okay, dun dun dun. Moment of truth (no, not really. Lol. Though I am nearing the end. Only one or two more chapters, depending on how it works out!) and I'm wondering how many people will want to strangle me after this chapter . . . – Glances at Storyreader and runs away! –

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A sharp, cold wind burst through the room, blasting their faces. They closed their eyes and held hands, then opened their eyes. Something was happening! Someone had heard their cry! Someone was coming to them!

The wind died. They opened their eyes and-

"Nothing happened!" Phoebe protested angrily.

Piper stared around in confusion. "What happened? That spell always works."

"Could it . . . could-" Piper couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?" Phoebe prodded.

"Maybe it's not really Paige, but someone pretending to be her. Maybe we're being horribly tricked. Something just isn't right and I-I'm scared, Phoebe."

Phoebe blinked. It wasn't like Piper to admit she was scared. And, more importantly, her suspicions were valid and saddening. She was positive it was Paige trying to warn them, but why wouldn't she just come as herself? Why come as a white thing? And if someone was coming, why hadn't they attacked already? Plus, what of that Whitelighter girl? She had been real – definitely.

So what the hell was going on?

"I don't like games," Phoebe replied firmly. "Whatever's going on is not funny and we need to figure this out – fast!"

"But how? We have so little to go on," Piper complained.

"Let's take what we know," Phoebe replied. "We know that the weather was probably linked to the demons. We're pretty sure the demons are after our kids, and our kids are meant to be The Dark Ones in the future. We know Paige has been coming to warn us, but she can't become solid or anything more than a ball of white light for some reason. And we know a Whitelighter girl was trying to warn us."

"Phoebe, that gives us nothing to go on," Piper replied grimly. "Those are just random facts and they mean nothing."

"Well, don't you think positive."

Both girls spun around quickly and came face to face with a man dressed all in black with his gray hair slicked back. His expression was neutral, yet filled with joy and arrogance.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

"I," he said, "Am the one you are looking for."

"You're the one causing all this trouble?" Phoebe snapped.

The man nodded. "I am Kirkus, part Avatar and part Warlock, with just a slight bit of demon in me. Oh, and my great-great-great-great-a million great- grandfather was the Source at some point."

"Damn. That's just a little too much power in one place," Piper commented.

Kirkus smirked. "Don't be stupid witch. Such comments are arrogant."

"He's calling us arrogant?" Phoebe mumbled.

"I heard that - Phoebe, is it?" Kirkus asked. At Phoebe's startled expression, he chuckled. "I've been watching you two for quite some time. Very entertaining, I must say. The best part was watching you try and figure out who was causing everything."

"Was this all a game?" Piper asked.

"No, no. It was real. I want your children and I'd prefer if you just give them up without a fight. Fights get too messy and I'd prefer to not have to kill you," Kirkus replied airily.

"Like hell!" Phoebe snapped. "You aren't getting our kids!" She and Piper stepped in front of the still frozen children and guarded them.

Kirkus sighed. "Now, please. Don't make me call my back up. This will get very messy and very aggravating and I don't want to do it."

"Did you really think you could just waltz in here and take our kids without a fight? We're the Charmed Ones, dammit," Piper snarled.

"Were the Charmed Ones," Kirkus reminded them.

Piper and Phoebe were pissed!

"Back the hell off and leave our house! You aren't getting our kids and if you don't go, we're going to vanquish you!"

Kirkus laughed. "I'm not leaving without the kids. And you can't vanquish me, not without the Power of Three – which you don't have – and not against all of-" Kirkus pointed behind the sisters, "-them."

Piper and Phoebe turned – and gasped!


	12. Tricked

A/N: Well, there seems to be a lot of mixed emotions over this story. Lol. So let me reply to the reviews and clear some things up.

**ilovedrew88, **Sorry I didn't get your review of Ch 10 up yesterday; it came after I had already posted. Anyway, glad you like it!

**wyatt333, **Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have any plans to have the kids use or get powers – as of yet. That might change. And, I might do a sequel to this, since everyone seems to like it so much and I've gotten so much feedback. 71 reviews for 11 chapters! It's my biggest turn out yet I'm so glad everyone enjoys it. As to your PS: I can't tell you what 'Déjà vu Never Again' is about – you'll need to wait and see! I'll try to start posting it as soon as possible. What's happening is this, I'm trying so hard to make everyone happy by posting for this as quickly as I can, and I'm also trying to keep up with GC, that I haven't had time to work on DVNA. I have, like 12 chapters done, but I need to go over it and complete it. Also, I know the last few GC chapters have been slacking, but don't give up on me: It gets much better! Just keep reading it, please; I promise you won't be disappointed. And thank you for the compliment! It means a lot to me!

**C.Charmed24/7, **- Blinks several times. – How do you have the patience to do that? Lol. Thanks, though!

**BlueOrbs998, **- Grins. – BlueOrbs, you rock! And you'll see why when you read the beginning of this chapter. Thanks!

**TheCheeseFairy, **Evil; Rocks; Mean. Hm, nice combo! Lol. Thanks!

**Christine Marquez, **Really? I thought it was cool that no one showed up. It adds to the mystery – and there's a reason. I have a reason for almost everything I do. Sorry to disappoint you and I hope you like this chapter.

Hope I didn't miss anyone! Kay, the review took up a lot of the first page, so I apologize if this chapter is short.

A few side notes before I start: 1) I'll start posting 'Déjà vu Never Again' as soon as I can. 2)No one strangled me last chapter– yay! 3)Uhm . . . enjoy and review! Lol.

PS: Sorry if it's short!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Standing before them were about two hundred demons!

"How are this many demons still alive?" Phoebe cried.

"Better yet, how did this many demons fit into our house?" Piper asked.

Silence.

"Good point," Phoebe nodded. She sighed. "We are so screwed."

"No," Kirkus replied. "All you have to do is hand over the children and I'll call off the demons. You won't ever be bothered again. You two will be safe for the rest of your lives."

"Like hell," Piper snapped. She went to blow up one of the demons closest to her. He stumbled backwards, narrowing his eyes at her angrily. "Uh-oh."

"You can't defeat them with your powers. They are under my protection, witch," Kirkus said airily, as if that should have been obvious.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked Piper, stepping closer to the kids.

"Why are you asking me?" Piper snapped.

"Because," Phoebe argued, "you're the oldest!"

"No, Prue's the oldest, but she isn't here, is she?" Piper growled.

"I'm not?"

The sister's whirled around. From amidst the demons, Prue walked out. She was decked out in a badass leather outfit with black boots. Her raven hair was longer than it had been and her expression was cold and hardened. She had a scar on her right cheekbone.

"Prue?" Piper and Phoebe cried in unison.

"But how?" Phoebe asked.

"When?" Piper demanded.

Prue stood beside Kirkus, arms crossed. She didn't answer.

"Don't leave me out of the fun," someone protested.

Orbs filled the room, disappeared, then appeared beside Prue. Once materialized, Leo came into view. He too was decked out in a badass outfit of black leather and worker boots. He had piercing and spiked hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper cried, backing up, her eyes filled with conflicting emotions of joy and fear. "What?" she snapped at Phoebe, who had been tugging on her sleeve for the last half a second. She turned and gasped.

All the 'demons' in the crowd were old demons they had already vanquished – and loved ones: Their mom, grams, dad, Dan, Jack, Morris, etc.

"Is this some sick joke?" Piper spat at Kirkus.

Kirkus laughed. "Ask your sister."

"Which one?" Phoebe asked.

Kirkus pointed at Phoebe.

"Me?" she cried in protest.

Piper turned to look at her. "Phoebe, what's going on? Why is he pointing at you?"

"How should I know?" Phoebe asked, shrugging, eyes wide.

Piper looked at Kirkus. "What do you mean?"

Kirkus smirked. "Well, are you handing over the kids or not?"

"No!"

"Fine. Deal with them," Kirkus said.

Prue and Leo advanced on the girls; Leo at Piper and Prue at Phoebe.

They battled for a long time. Leo and Prue didn't seem to be tiring, but Piper and Phoebe were.

"Thank you," Kirkus said – to who?

Suddenly, Prue, Leo, Grams, Patty, Victor, Morris, and all their 'past demons' shimmered out of the room and back in. But when they came back, they weren't who they had been.

"Shapeshifters?" Piper and Phoebe demanded, their hearts shattering in despair. They'd been tricked.

"So long, witches," Kirkus called.

Piper and Phoebe turned in time to see Kirkus shimmering out of the room along with Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda.


	13. Save Them

A/N: Oh yeah, I'm evil - Who want to strangle me now? Lol. Let's find out (And be patient, I didn't get to update yesterday and I have a lot of people to thank):

**storyreader14, **I know I'm repeating myself, but I seriously get scared when you review! – Hides. – To answer your question: Yeah, they know she's dead. But they were so shocked to see her, it register.

**wyatt333, **Finished ranting? Lol. Save some for this chapter, wyatt! Lol.

**svata2004, **Glad you like it!

**Christine Marquez, **is that good or bad? Lol.

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Nope. It's been 6-8 years or something. Their powers have grown. Remember 'Morality Bites' ? Piper froze a while street. So now, everything she freezes stays frozen for a long time.

**BlueOrbs998, **I'm evil, hm? Lol. Yep, I used that! Hope you don't mind; It was really funny! Now, don't go getting a big head, though. Sometimes, if my readers come up with ideas or suggestions, or they ask a question about something, I flip it around and use it.

**Cornett, **Be afraid. Be very afraid. Lol. Aww, I'm glad you like it so much!

**C.Charmed24/7, **- Scans the review, eyes wide. – Wow. How do you have the patience to do that? Lol.

Alright, hm, only one person wants to strangle me this time (?) Goody! Lol. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was feeling a little under the weather (I even had to come home early from school.) But I'm better today.

Also, just in case I don't get to update tomorrow or Saturday: I want to wish everyone a happy and healthy holiday and a wonderful New Year! Though, I'm sure I'll update before New Year's, lol. But I didn't want to just say Christmas, since not everyone celebrates it.

Sorry this chapter is short! Please enjoy and review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No! No, no, no! How could this happen?" Piper cried.

"Piper, calm down," Phoebe said gently. "Getting hysterical isn't going to save our kids. We need to calm down and be rational about this. We need to-" She paused, eyes widening as an idea struck her.

"What is it?" Piper demanded. She bit her lip. "Sorry. What is it?" she asked, a little calmer this time.

"I think I just figured something out. Be right back!" Phoebe ran to the kitchen and into the basement, gathering up the Book of Shadows, candles, incense, and various other objects. She ran back to the kitchen where Piper was waiting for her. Quickly, Phoebe got out a pot and a bunch of ingredients for potions. She flipped pages in the Book quickly.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I think I know how to save the kids." Phoebe poured water into the pot and dropped in ingredients. She did this quickly, but paused before dropping in the last ingredient, which exploded slightly and left a cloud of red smoke in its trail.

Piper coughed, waving her hand in front of her face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Remember that potion Brody had? The one he told Paige about, and Paige told us about? Well when she and Brody were on a date one day, I went and snuck out some of the potion. I figured out what was in it and I think I can replicate it. If we can vanquish Kirkus, we might be able to vanquish all the other demons along with him. I have this strange suspicion that they are all somehow connected to him."

"But how do we find him?" Piper asked.

Phoebe held up a tiny piece of skin, "When I was fighting him, I scratched him and snagged this. I don't think he even realized." She dropped it into the pot, which exploded. This time, the smoke was brown and smelled putrid.

"Oh, Phoebe!" Piper wrinkled her nose.

Phoebe shrugged. "Essence of demon. Sorry." She mixed it up, then divided it into several vials and handed some to Piper. "We'll just put some on the crystal and scry for him."

Several minutes later, the crystal was still swinging freely over the map.

"Phoebe, it's not working," Piper complained. "He has our kids! We need to get our kids back and we're wasting-" The crystal dropped. "-time. Where is he?"

"He's in the graveyard near Golden Gate Bridge," Phoebe replied. "But we'll never get their in time. We need a spell to transport- ah!"

Blue orbs surrounded her and Piper and within seconds, they had appeared in the cemetery.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper cried, eyes wide.

"How did we orb?" Phoebe asked, confusion on her face.

_"Save them." _The words breezed past them through the wind, which gently caressed their faces and tugged at their hair.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Paige," they said in unison.

"I have a creepy feeling about all of this," Phoebe said softly, her voice shaking slightly.

Piper nodded in agreement. "But we need to go get the kids. So we need to suck it up and save them."

Phoebe nodded. She clutched the vials in her pocket. "Worse comes to worse, we'll freeze them and run."

Piper nodded.

Taking a deep breath, they turned to walk in the direction they thought they had to go.

And screamed.


	14. Helplessly Trapped

A/N: Heya! Thanks for all the feedback! There's lots of it.

**Charmedluver, **- Gets strangled? – It was very difficult to write this chapter. I couldn't breathe half the time.

**wyatt333, **So many questions. Lol. You'll find out soon enough, the answers to all your questions.

**CuteLittleBritt, **Yes, I enjoy torturing you guys! The exact reason why so many people want to strangle me.

BlueOrbs998, Good. I don't want any egomaniacs on my case. Lol. Hm . . . - About to say something, but pauses. – Nah, you'll just have to wait! C.Charmed24/7, Lol. Thanks! 

**Cornett, **Lol. I'm evil, hm? And you reviewed just in time! I was (or am, depending on when you get this) about to update!

A bunch of stuff gets explained in this chapter, but you guys will still want to strangle me – guaranteed. Lol.

Also, for those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas Eve! And I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and get everything you want and more!

I hope everyone enjoys and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper and Phoebe struggled with the ropes that bound their hands behind their backs. They were impossibly tight and magic proof. Piper had two sets of ropes: One on her wrists and one around her hands so she couldn't freeze or blow anything up. Phoebe was being pulled along by a rope tied around her waist. As long as she didn't touch anything, she wouldn't get a premonition.

Kirkus knew these things.

The sister's were dragged to him. He stood, a smirk on his face and his hands folded in front of him. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda sat on a cold stone bench beside him, quietly and unmoving. They didn't seem to be in a trance or under a spell. They seemed to be sitting still out of their own free will.

"Welcome," Kirkus said cheerfully. "I expected you would come looking for me and your brats. Did you like my welcoming committee? I hope they treated you . . . well."

Piper glared and Phoebe grit her teeth. They tried again to break free, but to no avail.

"Stop fighting it, witches. You can't and you won't get free. Those ropes are more powerful than your magic. Like I said, I've been watching you for a long time."

"How long?" Phoebe asked Kirkus, flames dancing in her angry eyes.

"Since you were just children," Kirkus replied. Grinning, he added, "Since Prue was alive and you three didn't even know you were witches. I was there the day your mother died, the day your father left, and the day your precious grams passed away. I was even there on the night you first became the Charmed Ones. I was there when you met Leo, when Andy died, when Prue died, and when Paige died and Leo was taken away."

When Kirkus finished, he was met with horrified expressions. He had been watching them their whole lives! And he had waited until they were at their weakest to attack. Which was now. He knew that their children were the most precious things in their lives right now, and their only loved ones still alive. He knew loosing them would be a heart-wrenching blow.

"If you hurt them, I swear-" Piper snarled.

"Now, Piper," Kirkus scolded in a father-like manor. "You are in no position to be threatening me. You are surrounded by two hundred demons and you're completely helpless. In a single second, I could have them kill you – in front of your children. But I don't think you want that, now do you? No. So please, dear Charmed One, be reasonable and keep your mouth shut."

He turned away from them and smiled at the kids, then turned to a demon at his right. "Go get the stuff and make it snappy or you won't live long enough to make excuses for yourself."

The demon gulped and shimmered out. He took the threat to heart and was back before anyone knew what was happening. He handed Kirkus a dark bag and bowed, then backed away.

Piper and Phoebe watched, horrified. The two hundred demons around them were smiling with anticipation and impatience. Whatever was coming, it was good for them and bad for the Halliwell's. They watched helplessly as Kirkus forced the children (well, not really forced. They seemed to do what he said willingly) to stand in a circle of thick, short black candles. He lit the wicks with another black candle, this one tall and slender. Then he pulled out a bag of powdery stuff and threw it above the heads of the kids. It glistened and fell down upon them and onto the flames, which danced higher.

The kids stood stone still as Kirkus picked up another bag of powder and sprinkled it over them. The flames danced higher yet and turned a menacing green color.

"Stop it!" Phoebe cried, trying to tug free. "Leave them alone! Their innocent kids!"

All around them, two hundred demons erupted in laughter.

"These children," Kirkus said calmly, though he was grinning broadly, "are no innocent children. The day the Avatars decided to destroy all demons – all, that is, except my minions and I – They changed the future drastically. You're children were meant to be the Children of Light, even more powerful than the Charmed Ones and almost as powerful as Gods. They would have been the Generation to end all Evil for eternity. However, the Avatars foresaw this and knew that if they were to rid the world of demons, not the Children of Light, then in the future, the Children of Light would become the Children of Darkness – The Dark Ones. They would rule the Underworld for All Eternity, with the Avatars at their side, and good would no longer exist."

Horrified, Piper and Phoebe didn't speak. They couldn't speak.

"If that's true, then what do you want with them now?" Phoebe asked.

Kirkus smirked. "I," he replied, "am speeding up the process."

He began to chant. His words echoed all around them, as the demons were silent. Their eyes were lit up with excitement.

As Kirkus chanted, the flames shot up twenty feet and burned bright green. Piper and Phoebe gasped and screamed, terrified of what was happening to their kids.

The chant ended. Slowly the flames died down.

And the ones in the circle were no longer their kids.

The Girl – Melinda – was now somewhere in her twenties. Her brown hair was now black. She wore a very low cut black shirt that had one long sleeve on her right arm and no sleeve on her left arm. Her black skirt hung low on her hips and had a slit almost the whole length of her legs. The skirt fell to the ground. She wore black high heels.

One of the boys – Wyatt – was now also in his twenties. He had long, curly hair that came just above his shoulders, a tight black shirt, and black jeans.

The other – Chris – had short, spiked hair. He wore a black, tight shirt with leather pants. He had three piercing in each ear.

They were no longer the Charmed One's Kids.

They were now the Children of Darkness.


	15. Blood Oath

A/N: **_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ! _**I'm having some computer problems. I got an Ipod for Christmas and I don't have the proper software to run it. Tomorrow, my dad is calling the computer store and I'm either going to have my windows software updated, or I'm getting a laptop. So I might not be able to update for a few days. I'm really sorry and please forgive me!

Kay, now on to thanking the reviewers:

**Chattypandagurl, **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**wyatt333, **Awesome! I'm glad you love the Children of Darkness part! And, actually, it reminded me of something I want to tell everyone after I finish doing this.

**C.Charmed24/7, **Sorry I didn't thank you for Chapter 13 – I can't believe I missed your review! So thanks double this time! And I'm glad you like it!

**Cornett, **Cool! I'm glad you liked the Children of Darkness thing, too!

**Charmedluver, **Eeek! – Runs away! – If you thought I was evil last chapter, wait 'till you read this chapter!

**ilovedrew88, **Lol. Glad you like it!

_Important Authors Note: _I wanted to tell everyone that something in this fic gave me an idea for TWO glorious spin-offs. So after I finish this – Or, if I have time – while I'm working on this (which means you don't have to wait as long) I'm going to be writing and posting two spin-offs. One is a sequel and one is an Alternate Reality thing. I'm going to keep it as one whole fanfic, just label it parts One, Two, and Three, like I did with Generation Charmed (if you're reading it, you know what I mean. If you're not, go check it out if your confused by what I mean). So look for those in the upcoming future! I just don't know when: I don't know where this one is going and I don't know where I'm ending it!

Kay, so please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper and Phoebe cried out in horror.

Wyatt's dark eyes flashed menacingly. Chris smirked evilly, clenching his fists. Melinda ran her hands down her body from her ribs to way, way down . . .

"Children of Darkness," Kirkus said, grinning broadly. "You're first assignment is to-" He glanced at Piper and Phoebe and smirked.

"Can we kill them?" Melinda asked, her eyes flashing with – hunger? Her long, jet-black hair was thin and stick straight, falling almost to her butt. She stepped towards her mom and aunt.

"No," Kirkus replied. He shook his head. "Find an innocent, any innocent, and bring them here. To seal your transformation, you must kill an innocent. Now, go and hurry back."

"No!" Piper and Phoebe cried, watching as Melinda shimmered out, Wyatt blinked out, and Chris disappeared in black orbs.

"Stop!" Piper cried, tears in her eyes. She felt weak and powerless – something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since Prue had died. Even when Paige had died and Leo had been exiled, she had still been strong; she had had enough power, along with Phoebe, to vanquish the Avatars' sorry asses. And now? Now she felt weak and powerless.

Kirkus laughed; the demons along with him. "A Mighty Charmed One is crying?" he asked. "And it has taken this many years for you to be defeated? Oh, no, I forgot. You were defeated twice: once when you lost Prue and again when you lost Paige and Leo."

Phoebe clenched her fists tightly, anger flashing in her eyes.

"We need a plan," Piper whispered to her sister, tears in her eyes.

Phoebe nodded, was about to speak, when a vision hit her.

Phoebe gasped as the vision ended, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"What is it? What did you see?" Piper murmured.

Phoebe glanced around. The demons were staring closely at them and one wrong move – or, if one of them heard her say what her vision had shown her – and all hope would be gone.

"Just follow my lead," Phoebe whispered, as low as possible so – hopefully – only Piper could hear.

Minutes later, – but what seemed like hours – Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda appeared. A young, twenty-something woman was struggling to get free of Wyatt and Chris's grips. Her blonde hair was tousled and blood was dripping from her nose, down to her chin. Tears glistened in her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks, making her eyes red and causing her mascara to run.

"Please," she begged, sobbing, "Please don't hurt me!"

Kirkus laughed, as did the Children of Darkness; the two hundred demons joined in, but stopped when the other four did.

Kirkus held his hand out and an athame appeared. He tossed it to Melinda, who grabbed onto the handle.

"Kill her," he ordered.

Melinda's eyes glinted hungrily with anticipation. She advanced on the sobbing, petrified woman – who was still struggling for freedom – and raised the athame, it's blade gleaming in the bright moonlight. She began to plunge it downward, straight towards the woman's heart – the woman screamed with fear – the demons held their breath – Kirkus was looking from the Children of Dark, to the woman, to the Charmed Ones-

"Wait!" Phoebe cried, almost exactly at the last moment.

Melinda stopped dead, the blade inches from the woman's chest. The demons let out an aggravated groan. Wyatt and Chris narrowed their eyes, their expressions darkening.

Kirkus stepped towards the witches, hands behind his back, looking at them suspiciously.

"Yes?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"We've thought about it and we've realized that we have few choices and most of them end up in us loosing or being screwed over. So we've come to an agreement," Phoebe said, pausing for effect.

Kirkus tilted his head, nodding it slightly to show that he wanted to hear the rest.

"We want to join you and the Children of Darkness. We want to work for the side of Evil," Phoebe finally said.

Piper nearly choked at these words, but remembered what Phoebe had said, _"Just follow my lead." _So Piper nodded, her expression void of all emotion, to show her agreement.

"Why bother being good anymore?" Piper added. "We're completely outnumbered and you even have our kids against us. Plus, with our Charmed Power, we'd be of great value to the dark side."

Around them, the demons gasped in surprise and excitement. Muffled babble broke out, only halting when Kirkus shouted, "Silence!"

Eyeing the sister witches with suspicion, he stepped closer. "And you've made this decision now, when we're two seconds away from killing an innocent?"

Phoebe shrugged uncaringly. "What do we care? It's not worth it anymore, to fight. You can kill her if you want-"

The woman sobbed uncontrollably as Melinda, grinning, lifted the dagger again to strike.

"However," Piper added quickly, causing Melinda to stop again, a grim expression in her face. "We're still the Charmed Ones and, until we officially join you, killing innocents goes against everything we're about. So if you do murder her, we won't join you."

Kirkus nodded slowly. "Release her," he ordered Wyatt and Chris, who looked very angry as they let the woman's arms go. Quickly, the room darted away, sobbing as she found the exit and left the graveyard.

Kirkus stared at the sister's as if trying to see if they were lying. Seeming satisfied, he nodded. "But to complete the transformation, the Children of Darkness must kill an innocent. Now what are they to do?"

Phoebe shrugged. "There are plenty of innocents in San Francisco. Once we've joined you officially, as Piper said, you can do whatever the hell you want to them."

Kirkus smirked, nodding. He snapped his fingers and the ropes around the two sisters disappeared.

"Very well. We will need to perform your inauguration tonight, while the Moon is Full."

Piper and Phoebe nodded, stepping forward.

Kirkus held his hand out and the athame Melinda held zoomed to his open grasp. He clutched it tightly.

"To become a part of our circle, you must sign a blood oath," Kirkus informed them.

Piper and Phoebe nodded and held out their hands.

Kirkus slit the pointer finger on each girl's hand.

Their blood dripped freely.

Kirkus held his hand out and a very old, very yellow piece of parchment with curvy writing on it appeared. He held it out for the sisters.

Piper and Phoebe moved their cut fingers to the line marked with an X on the parchment-

They prepared to sign.


	16. Accidents Will Happen

A/N: **_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ! _** I've been updated on my computer problems. My dad decided that it wasn't worth it to put any more money into my computer, since it's on it's way out anyway. So sometime this week, my laptop will be in. When it is, I might be computer-less for a few hours, to a day or so. So if I don't update for a while, that's why.

Kay, I'm so evil! Hehe. Time to thank my reviewers:

**wyatt333, **Nothing ever does go right for them, does it? – Smirks evilly. – I don't want to give anything away, for the spin-offs. But I will say this: They have to do with some of the events from the past few chapters. You'll read them soon enough! I think – Like I said before, I have no clue where I'm ending Part one!

**C.Charmed24/7, **Lol. I think that's the most you've said in a review in a long time! Glad you liked it!

**Christine Marquez, **Lol. Am I evil or what? Glad you liked it, and glad you like the spin-off idea.

That's all for now. I'll keep everyone updated on the computer thing and the spin-offs!

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"NOW!" Phoebe cried.

Chaos erupted.

Piper froze as many demons as she could in two tries. The rest she blew up. Phoebe fought Kirkus, while Piper proceeded to blow up as many demons as possible. When she was through, only five or six remained – and for some reason, they couldn't be blown up.

Piper rounded on her children and niece. Hesitating, she froze them – it worked, too, because they were now evil. She then turned to watch Phoebe, who was fighting with Kirkus, levitating into the air and kicking him in the face, then coming down and rolling out of the way just as he tried to kick her legs out from under her.

Piper tried to freeze Kirkus, but it didn't work. Frustrated, she ran at him, hands out and ready to freeze or blow him up.

She paused, inches away from him, hands out, eyes wide, almost transfixed.

The Children of Darkness, along with the few remaining demons, unfroze.

Phoebe stopped short, eyes wide. "Piper, what's happening?

Kirkus laughed wickedly, throwing his head back in hysterics. When he'd regained himself, he turned to Phoebe, eyes glinting, and held up the parchment with the contract on it.

Piper's blood shone brightly on it; it had dripped from the cut on her finger and onto the paper when she had gone to attack him.

Phoebe drew in a sharp gasp and backed away.

Suddenly, Piper's clothes transformed into black leather pants, a black leather tank top – just slightly too small and revealing her midriff – and black combat boots. The handle of a dagger stuck out from one. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail by a black band. She stepped up beside Kirkus, arms crossed, and stared at Phoebe darkly, a look of hatred and disgust in her eyes.

"No," Phoebe whispered, backing away. The Children of Darkness grinned and advanced on her. She turned and ran – ran as fast as she could, as fast as her legs would carry her.

Once out of the cemetery, Phoebe ran into the street to cross to the other side –

But a car had been coming and, unfortunately, it couldn't stop in time.

Phoebe hit the car, flew up into the air, and came crashing down onto the roof, then rolled down the front and fell to the ground.

Her body ached all over and the pain was excruciating.

Her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was everything going black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Piper! Melinda!" Phoebe cried, sitting up quickly.

Big mistake.

Her body throbbed and her head was jabbing with pain. She whimpered and fell back down, feeling the warm embrace of sheets and pillows surrounding her.

Footsteps pounded on the ground and a man appeared at her side. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed happily.

Phoebe groaned slightly, the light blinding her.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily, trying to sit up but the man wouldn't let her.

"At my house. I'm so sorry for running you over. I didn't see you and by the time I did, it was too late. I thought you were dead. I would have taken you to the hospital but it was too far away. My place was closer and I've had training in medicine, enough to treat you," he replied.

The blinding light prevented Phoebe from seeing the man properly, but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about Piper and her daughter and nephews.

"I have to go. I have to go help Piper and Melinda," Phoebe argued, trying to sit up again – but was again pushed back down by the man.

"No, are you crazy? You can't go anywhere now. You're hurt. I bandaged you up and-" he seemed to be blushing, although Phoebe couldn't be sure. "Well, I'm really sorry. But I, er, I had to take off your shirt to get to some of the bruises. When you hit the windshield, it cracked and glass spilled everywhere. When you fell onto the road, it became lodged in her stomach and it cut it you."

Phoebe blinked several times, taking this in. She wasn't embarrassed. He was, after all – if he was telling the truth – a doctor.

"I don't care. I'm grateful. But I have to go save Piper and Melinda!" Phoebe repeated.

"Who?" he asked.

"My sister and my daughter. I need to go to them," Phoebe said frantically.

"At least you don't seem to have gotten amnesia," the man pointed out thankfully. "What's your name?"

"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe answered. "But I have to go now! Please! I must go."

"Don't worry you're safe here at my place. You-" He paused. "Geez, you must think I'm so rude for not introducing myself."

Phoebe fumed. She didn't care who he was. She couldn't even see his face properly through the binding light. All she cared about was getting to her family and saving them.

But then the man leaned closer and she saw his face properly.

She gasped.

"My name," he said, "Is Leo Wyatt."


	17. Twisted Reunions

A/N: Ah, back to being strangled.

**wyatt333, **Ha! I'm evil. And yeah, Piper's funny when she's evil!

**Charmedluver, (Reading review of Ch 15) **- healed, then strangled again. – Geeze, make up your mind. Lol. **(Reading review of Ch 16 -) **Uh-oh! – Runs for cover – No, he didn't. Instead of being exiled, he was made mortal and his memories were taken away.

**storyreader14, **Damn it, three people are trying to strangle me at once! And I'll have my computer for a few more days don't worry! Lol.

**Leigh1986, **I'm glad you like it! I'm glad it's so unpredictable. The cool thing: It's just as unpredictable to me as it is to you and the other readers. Lol. I'm just writing as it comes; I have only a couple things planned out. Most of it is just a sudden thing. As to your question: No reason. I just had them each do something different.

Kay, lol. I have several people wanting to strangle me, probably more after this chapter. So all I'm gonna say is please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Leo?" Phoebe cried, shock hitting her hard and fast. She couldn't believe it! All this time, he'd been living in San Francisco, not some weird otherworldly dimension that she and Piper had assumed the Elders had sent him to. He was here!

Leo scrunched up his face in confusion. "Sorry, have we met before?"

Phoebe frowned, a lump forming in her throat. She should have known; he'd seen her face long ago, yet hadn't said anything to her; and she'd mentioned Piper and Melinda several times, to no shocked reply from him. He didn't know who she was and, for all she knew, he was mortal and had no wings and no idea who he had been in his previous life. He didn't remember Piper, her, his family, or anything to do with magic.

"No," Phoebe replied hesitantly. "No, but I knew someone named Leo. He was really nice, just like you. And he was a doctor."

Leo nodded, looking confused and suspicious. "What a coincidence. Uhm, you should get some rest. You had a pretty rough accident. You're lucky I wasn't going any faster, otherwise you would have suffered worse injuries.

"I really can't stay," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "I appreciate your gesture, I really do, but I have to go help my sister and daughter – and my nephews."

"Are they in trouble?" Leo asked. "If they are, we need to call the police."

"No- the trouble they're in- the police can't help. I-" Phoebe paused, torn. "Leo, do you have a nice life?"

Leo nodded. "I do. I work as a doctor to some of the local neighbors who can't afford to pay for a real doctor. I double as a handyman, which makes up for not charging my patients for doctors visits. My girlfriend works for a law firm down town. We're planning on getting married next summer and maybe having some children. She's great." Leo smiled, almost seeming to space out for a few seconds as he thought of his girlfriend and their life together.

Phoebe nodded gently, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. She had found Leo and she was thrilled. But she couldn't drag him back into the world of magic. It would be unfair to him, to his girlfriend, to her, to the kids, and – especially – to Piper.

"Good," Phoebe said, smiling. "I'm happy for you."

Leo nodded. "So, uhm, how are you feeling? I'm so sorry for running you over-"

Phoebe shrugged it off. "I'm sore, but I feel fine otherwise. And please, don't be sorry. I ran out into the road like an idiot. I appreciate what you've done for me, but I – well – I really have to go."

Leo shook his head. "Are you crazy? You can't get up yet. You're still hurt."

"Leo," Phoebe said gently. She licked her lips. "I really appreciate you caring for me like this. You could have easily driven off and left me to die, but you didn't. You're a good person and you have a happy life. And I really need to go. I really do. My sister might be in trouble, along with my daughter and nephews. I really, really need to go. Please, understand."

Leo, somewhat reluctant, finally nodded.

Phoebe got out of bed, buttoned her shirt and, wincing slightly, walked to the bedroom door, Leo close behind. They walked through the house, Leo now leading, and went outside to the driveway.

Out in the driveway, Phoebe hugged Leo, thanked him again, and set off.

She arrived back at the cemetery several minutes later, tired and sore. She snuck in, careful to make sure no demons were lurking around. It took forever, but she finally found the area where the demons and Kirkus were lurking. She hid behind a tombstone so as not to be seen. She saw Kirkus addressing the group of demons, the Children of Darkness standing beside him. However from this distance, she couldn't make out what he was saying to them. She could only see the hungry glint in his eyes, and the anticipation radiating off the demons and the cool, calm, collectiveness of the Children of Darkness.

Phoebe, however, realized right away that Piper was not among the group.

Fear gripped her as she moved closer, trying hard to stay hidden and not be seen. If she were found, her plan would surely fail.

"Phoebe will be back. She will try and rescue Piper and kidnap the Children of Darkness. However, she is one and we are many and we can easily outnumber her. We must force her to take the Blood Oath and become one of us," Kirkus told the group. "Phoebe is confused. She doesn't know what she's doing and we must not hard her. She must be brought to our side so she can see things clearly. If any demons harms her in anyway, they will have to answer to me – and trust me, you do not want that." He glared evilly at the group and Phoebe knew right away that he wasn't one to mess with. She also realized that he would be hard to beat.

She cursed sharply under her breath. Her plan wasn't going to work too well after all. She had to go back to the Manor and get some spells and potions prepared. Then she'd come back and rescue her loved ones. If she went in there now, she was likely to fail. She was unprepared and running blind.

So she turned to leave – and found herself staring at a pair of legs in black leather pants.

Phoebe, shaking slightly, looked up slowly to see who was standing before her. – and saw Piper towering over her.


	18. The Plan

A/N: Hello again! I made an outline for the next few chapters and it seems I only have maybe two or three more before this fic is finished! But, don't forget, I still have the two spin-offs coming. So don't fret, this may be nearing the end, but it's _nowhere near the end. _

**Cornett, **Glad you liked the Leo part, and Evil Piper! Thanks! Happy New year to you, too!

**Christine Marquez, **Lol. Glad you liked it!

**C.Charmed24/7, **So you're enjoying the fic, right? Lol.

**svata2004, **Glad you like it!

**C.Charmed24/7, **This one's for chapter 17 (The other was 16) – Glad you like it! And you'll see how she gets out of the mess; it isn't easy, I assure you!

**wyatt333, **Lol. Well, you're just going to have to read to see if any of what you want to happen comes true.

**Charmedluver, **Omg, I'm being attacked! Eeek!

**BlueOrbs998, **Aww, I'm so sorry. I hope you're feeling better! Glad you liked the Piper and Leo twists. Lol. You give me the best idea, btw. Lol. You'll see why!

**can't think of one, **Glad you like it!

Kay! Here you go: we're nearing the end, unless I decide to write something in that adds to my outline and it becomes longer. Than you'll get to read the spin-offs (Which will be attached to this fic, just as a parts 1, 2, and 3.)

So enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phoebe stood slowly, her hands where Piper could see them so she didn't think she was being attacked. Piper's arms were crossed and her expression was dark and cold – she was pissed off.

"Piper-" Phoebe said calmly, worry etched on her face. She'd had the unfortunate luck of battling Piper when she was evil several times in the past; it was something Phoebe had hoped to never do again. But it looked as if she was going to have to.

Phoebe suddenly had an idea. She chanted:

"Witches of the Halliwell Line, bring back my sister to me.

Return to her now her memories

Return her now to the side of good."

"Stupid girl," Piper spat, totally unaffected by the stupid spell. "What are you doing here? No, I don't care." And she attacked.

Phoebe did cartwheels, summersaults, spins, twists, and squats to avoid Piper's flying fists, legs, and sudden power-attacks. Evil or not, Piper was still a sister witch and she couldn't freeze Phoebe – thank goodness – but she could blow Phoebe up. Also, somehow, the blood oath had given her the power to shoot fireballs and energy balls. Not good.

Phoebe gave a hard right hook, getting Piper right on the cheek. The evil sister stumbled backwards and shot a fireball at Phoebe, who was too slow this time and got thrown to the ground. Cringing in pain, Phoebe stood – and ducked right away to avoid an energy ball.

"Piper, stop!" Phoebe cried, kicking her sister in the stomach. Piper stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach. She hissed and tried to blow Phoebe up, but Phoebe threw herself to the ground. She flipped back up – and her lip connected with Piper's fist. She stumbled backwards, the metallic taste of blood heavy on her tongue.

Piper shot an energy ball at Phoebe in one direction and a fireball in the other. Unable to dodge both, Phoebe was hit twice – once in the chest by the energy ball, and once in the legs by the fireball.

Coughing, spluttering, and badly weakened, choking somewhat on the blood from her lip, Phoebe lay helplessly on the ground. Piper towered over her, ready to let loose the final attack.

"Piper-" Phoebe choked, tears in her eyes. "Please, Piper."

Piper seemed to hesitate.

"Piper, please, it's me – it's your sister. Don't do this. Remember your family – you're kids. Remember who you are, a Charmed One. Our Destiny is to protect the innocent. We're good witches. We've been through so much together, Piper, you must remember," Phoebe said weakly, her whole body aching.

Piper hesitated more. She seemed torn between blowing Phoebe into smithereens and helping her up; she looked confused.

Phoebe took this opportunity to get up and run like hell. Piper didn't make chase and she didn't attack – she just stood their, staring after Phoebe, a look of utter confusion on her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the Manor, Phoebe stepped into a warm, hot shower to wash away the blood and to relax her sore body, though the water hitting her hurt like hell. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, tried to think. She knew she was weak alone, but that spell should have worked. It had done absolutely nothing. She needed a better plan, a way to save Piper and bring her back to the side of good. Phoebe knew that she couldn't save her daughter and nephews without some help and Piper was all she had left.

She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her self, and stepped out of the shower. She stood in front of the mirror, hands on the counter, unable to move. She thought back to when she and Piper had battled Kirkus in an attempt to get the children back. She remembered the perfect idea she had come up with to trick Kirkus. She remembered that it had failed. And then Piper's blood had dripped onto the oath and-

Phoebe gasped. That was it! She had figured it out! She knew how to bring Piper back to her!

But it was going to be hard. She had to get the Blood Oath away from Kirkus and tear it to shreds. But Kirkus had it with him and he still had several demons and the Children of Darkness surrounding him. So how to do it?

She thought hard – and it came to her.

Quickly, Phoebe ran to her room. She dried off and changed into a dark, evil looking outfit: A black spaghetti strap top, low-rise jeans, and black boots. It would be easy to battle in it, if need be; at the same time, she didn't look like a goody-goody - the perfect outfit to trick Kirkus.

But would her plan work?

The first time it had. But a second time? Would it fool Kirkus? Would he believe her, or think she was deceiving him? She'd have to make it very, very convincing and she'd have to work it to almost the very last possible second or she'd be found out and killed before she had the chance to do anything.

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe left her room and went to the kitchen. She grabbed her car keys and left the house.

Outside, Phoebe climbed into the car, still extremely sore from her battle with Piper.

_This has to work, _Phoebe thought to herself. _It just has to._

Hesitating for no more than a second longer, Phoebe pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the cemetery for, what she hoped, would be the last time.

This time, she hoped, she'd be leaving with Piper, her daughter, and her nephews.

This time, she hoped, they'd vanquish Kirkus and his minions – for good.


	19. Plan Into Action

A/N: Hello, hello! I'm glad everyone loves the fic so far!

**wyatt333, **Well, we don't always get what we want – smiles innocently. –

Christine Marquez, I know what episode you're talking about. But in that, they both turned evil. Only Piper did this time. And the Blood Oath completely turns you. Signing in blood that you agree to join the dark side is . . . well, almost like giving up your soul to the devil (Sorry if that example offends anyone, but it was the best I could come up with.) She was completely turned, for the most part – except at the end when Phoebe begged. As for Leo, Paige, and Prue, you'll need to wait to see. You might like what happens and you might not. 

**C.Charmed24/7, **You're right. Lets' hope Phoebe's plan works, then! Though I already know – Smiles innocently. –

**Matt91, **Wow, lol. Glad you like it so much! We spoke, through e-mail and IMs; so I don't need to say much more except that I'm glad you like it!

Okay, unless something suddenly comes up, I think this will probably end at Ch 21, then I'll start the Spin-Offs. So, glad everyone's enjoying this so much!

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phoebe parked a block away from the cemetery. She didn't want anyone to see her car and alert Kirkus. She had to have her presence known at the perfect, precise moment or her plan would fall to shambles.

Slowly, Phoebe entered the cemetery, walking carefully and trying to avoid stepping on twigs, acorns, and anything else that might alert the demons to her being there.

Finally, after several agonizing minutes, she came upon the spot where Kirkus, the Children of Darkness, Piper, and the demons were. Kirkus stood at the front, addressing the group – as he had been before – with the Children of Darkness on one side of him and Piper on the other side.

Phoebe inched forward, trying to listen. She only heard a few words here and there, but it was enough to allow her to know when the right time would be to go into action.

She sat there for several minutes, crouching and hidden behind headstones and bushes. Her legs were seconds from giving way, because she was in such a bad position for so long, when all the demons left in their own respective ways, leaving Kirkus, The Children of Darkness, and Piper alone.

Now was her chance.

Phoebe stood, bracing herself and, half limping – she was still sore from being hit with the car – walked to Kirkus, head held high, trying not to show fear.

He must have sensed her coming, because Kirkus looked up quickly and smirked, watching her approach. The Children of Darkness and Piper tensed, but Kirkus held a hand out, warning them off.

Phoebe stopped in front of them. She took a deep breath

"Phoebe," Kirkus said, before Phoebe could say anything. "So nice of you to join us. Now we don't need to go looking for you. You saved us a trip."

"You were going to go look for me?" Phoebe asked.

Kirkus laughed. "Of course. You might have saved us a trip, but you made a huge mistake on your part. You see we're going to-"

"Wait," Phoebe interrupted. "Hear me out first."

Kirkus frowned suspiciously, but nodded. "Speak."

"I know I made a mistake," Phoebe said slowly and seriously, trying to look sincere, "when I ran away last time. But now without Piper-" She paused, forcing tears into her eyes for affect. "Without Piper, I really have no one left. I can't win at all anymore and I-I-" She took a deep breath. "I want to sign the Blood Oath – for real this time. No tricks."

Kirkus looked startled and taken aback. Whatever he had thought Phoebe was going to say, it hadn't been that.

"You what?" Kirkus asked, just to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"I want to sign the Blood Oath," Phoebe repeated. "For real this time. No tricks, I promise."

Kirkus nodded. He seemed so shocked at what she was saying, that he totally forgot to question her honesty.

Phoebe caught a quick glimpse of Piper and the Children of Darkness; they, too, looked surprised.

_Man, how thick can you get? _Phoebe wondered. None of them were questioning her, when they had every reason **to **question her, especially since she and Piper had used this very trick to try and kick their asses only a few hours ago.

Kirkus held his hands out. In one hand appeared the same athame used to cut Phoebe's and Piper's fingers earlier, and in the other was the Blood Oath.

"Hold out your finger," Kirkus ordered, but not in a cruel, mean, demon sort of way. He still seemed shocked by Phoebe's request to join the side of evil, and he had told her what to do in an almost baffled tone.

Phoebe nodded, holding out her left hand (She'd held out her right hand last time) and stuck out her pointer finger.

Kirkus took the tip of the athame and pushed it into the top part of Phoebe's finger, a drop of blood oozing out.

Phoebe tried hard not to wince. She watched as Kirkus unrolled the Blood Oath – the same Blood Oath, she was relieved to see, that Piper had signed. If it had been a different one, she would have been screwed.

Kirkus pointed to a line next to the one with Piper's dried blood on it.

"Just a drop of blood right here will do," he told her.

Phoebe nodded, her heart thumping hard against her ribcage. Kirkus, along with the Children of Darkness and Piper, were staring intently at her, waiting for her to sign.

Phoebe lowered her finger to the parchment, then pulled away at the very last second, snatched the Blood Oath from Kirkus with her right hand, scurried backwards, and proceeded to tear it to shreds.

"NO!" Kirkus cried shrilly, turning pale with anger and, well, more anger.

Phoebe tore up the Blood Oath until the pieces were so tiny, they couldn't be torn anymore. She threw them violently – as violently as paper could be thrown, anyway – to the ground and looked up at Piper anxiously.

Something in Piper changed. She closed her eyes and shook her head, then opened them and stared around in confusion. Her clothes went back to normal and her eyes widened, as if it had just dawned on her – what had happened, that is.

She turned to look at her sister. "Phoebe?"

"GET THEM!" Kirkus demanded of the Children of Darkness.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried, reaching out and grabbing Piper's hand. She tugged and they ran, ran as fast as they could.

They could hear the Children running after them at break-neck speed, but Piper and Phoebe were faster. They ran until they reached the car. Then, out of breath, they jumped into the car and Phoebe turned the key and hit the gas, speeding home.


	20. No More Tricks

A/N: Happy New Years Eve! Okay, the way this is working, 21 will definitely be the last chapter, then I'll start on the spin-offs and post as soon as I can. For now, here's a thanks to those who reviewed!

**Charmedluver, **Ah! Don't strangle me to death! Too messy; a lawsuit, all those papers to fill out. Find a way to let your anger out that won't kill me and will allow me to continue writing this fic. I mean, if I get strangled to death and can't continue posting for this, you'll have some pretty unhappy readers on your hands . . . But glad you liked it!

**WillowsMyHero2458, **Glad you like it!

**svata2004, **Very Smart! Glad you liked it!

Kay! Enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked, minutes later as she and Phoebe sat in the living room of Halliwell manor – Well, Phoebe sat, Piper paced.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Phoebe asked gently.

"Slicing our fingers open to trick Kirkus," Piper replied, after a long hesitation. "And I kind of remember . . . you on the ground, begging or something."

Phoebe nodded and filled Piper in on what had happened.

Piper looked horrified. "How many times are these demons going to turn us evil? It's getting old."

"That's not funny," Phoebe replied dryly, though she couldn't help but smile the slightest bit.

"You're right," Piper sighed. "We need to figure out a way to vanquish Kirkus. Maybe by doing that-"

Phoebe nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing. I think now would be a good time to pull out the Book, like we should have done from the very beginning of this," she added, giving Piper an I-told-you-so look.

"Yeah, yeah," Piper grumbled, disappearing into the kitchen and to the basement. A few minutes later, she came back, holding the Book in her arms. She sat beside Phoebe and placed it on the coffee table.

"Where do we start?" Piper asked, frowning. "Is Kirkus even in the Book? I mean, who knows how long he's-" She was cut off when the Book suddenly fell open. The pages flipped on their own and stopped dead on a page for Kirkus. She smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Let's see," Phoebe said, inching closer to read the page out loud.

_"Kirkus, an upper level demon, is a highly unusual type of demon. He's a mix of so many different creatures that some are unknown to all but him. At one time, he sat as the Source's right-hand man. However, the Source feared that Kirkus would one day overpower him and steal the throne. Kirkus was banished to an otherworldly dimension, where he was meant to suffer in eternal hell."_

"Well," Piper said cheerfully. "Doesn't he sound pleasant?"

"And Powerful," Phoebe added. "He must of broken out of this hell dimension thingy _after _the Avatars attacked – and I'm guessing he brought all those demons along for the ride." She scanned the page. It said nothing more. "What about a vanquishing spell? Or maybe a potion?" she called skyward. The pages flipped once or twice and stopped.

Piper and Phoebe glanced at it together and smirked. In unison, they looked up at the ceiling and said, "Thanks!"

"Okay," Phoebe said in a very _gai faux_ **(False cheerful, for those who don't know French – it sounded better in French than in English, hehe)** voice. "Now all we need to do is figure out how we can get close enough to Kirkus to read the spell."

Piper glared at Phoebe. "Good point," she said. "We've tricked him so many times, he must know by now that we don't want to join his team – we want to vanquish him. So how can we possibly get to him without getting our asses kicked by our own kids first?"

Phoebe shook her head. "You're guess is as good as-" She paused, her eyes widening and her mouth curling into a grin.

Piper blanched. "Uh-oh. I know that look – I hate that look. Phoebe' what did you just think up?"

Phoebe simply grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Again?" Kirkus asked, looking disbelieving. He shook his head. "No, no. This time, you won't – you **can't **trick me!"

Phoebe blinked several times. "I know I can't. That's not why I'm here." She glanced at the Children of Darkness and the demons surrounding them; well, those still left alive, at least.

"Then why-"

Phoebe, however, cut Kirkus off. "Can we talk alone? I won't try anything, I swear. I'm the one with the inactive powers remember?" She chuckled, waving it off slightly.

Kirkus glared at her, then demanded that the demons and the Children leave them.

The Children looked horrified and protested, but finally left.

"Speak," Kirkus said, once everyone had gone and was out of earshot, though Phoebe could see the Children standing off to the side, glaring at her angrily.

"I had a premonition," Phoebe replied slowly. "of you."

Kirkus didn't look surprised. He looked – well – bored. "And?"

"I saw bad things and I-I came to warn you," Phoebe added.

Kirkus laughed. "Warn me? Why would _you _want to warn _me_?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I saw you being vanquished by Piper and the Children becoming good again," she said, avoiding his question.

"Her? Vanquish me? How?" Kirkus demanded, though he was grinning as if this were all some sick joke. "One witch can't defeat me."

"No," Phoebe replied.

"But two can," Piper added, stepping up beside Phoebe.

They chanted.

"Here before us stands the mixed breed.

On other's pain, he doth feed.

Take him away, may he never return.

In hell may he forever burn"

Kirkus, caught off guard by Piper's sudden appearance, had no time to act. The spell fell upon him before he had even a small chance to protest.

His shrieks filled the cemetery as flames erupted all over his body until he could barely be seen through the blaze. Then, the earth seemed to swallow him whole.

And he was gone.


	21. A Domino Effect of Good

A/N: Heya! Oh wow. I can't believe this is the last chapter of "A Vision of Utopia"! it feels like just yesterday I started posting it. But no need to fear: Next comes the Spin-offs! So, first, let me thank the reviewers:

**Matt91, **Hehe. Glad you liked it. And the spin-offs are coming soon, I promise!

**wyatt333, **Lol. Glad you liked it!

**Cornett, **Glad you liked it!

Christine Marquez, Lmao. Ya like that? I thought it added a nice bit of humor. This big, all-powerful demon that is an idiot. And I'll do you one better than an epilogue. I'll give you a whole other chapter! Cause this is the last chapter of "A Vision of Utopia" although the Spin-Offs are coming, attached to this. So Ch 21 is the last chapter, and Ch 22 will Start Spin-Off Number One. 

**BlueOrbs998, **A lot of people seem to think Kirkus was dumb, and he was! Lol. And I'm saying nothing more – Glances at the rest of his (or her?) review –

**C.Charmed24/7, **Glad you liked it!

**Kristen, **Glad you liked it!

Kay, please enjoy! And please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………..

(The Following Day)

Vanquishing Kirkus had brought about a domino effect. Several things ended up happening between right after the vanquish and the day after.

Right after vanquishing Kirkus, the Children of Darkness had gone back to normal; they were young again and none of them remembered anything that had happened.

At the same time, all the demons whom Piper and Phoebe had been unable to vanquish, were – somehow – vanquished on their own, as if they had some kind of connection to Kirkus and by vanquishing him, the other's had been taken along for the ride.

But the best thing didn't happen until after the sun had gone down and the kids had gone to bed.

Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, exhausted from the events of the past couple days.

"I can't believe it," Piper said, sighing.

"Can't believe what?" Phoebe asked, resting her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Well, all of it. The demons were supposed to be gone, and they came back. Not all of them – and they are gone now – but some of them. They kidnapped our children and-and turned them against us. And what about that whole Children of Darkness and Children of Light thing? That's creepy. Either way, our kids are the most powerful beings in the world, more so then we were, or are," Piper replied.

"But we don't have to worry about that now. Everything's back to normal," Phoebe explained, wincing as she pushed herself back into a sitting position. Her body ached from the car accident still, and she figured it would take a few weeks for her body to feel better.

"What's up with you?" Piper questioned. "You've been limping and whimpering since yesterday."

Phoebe gulped. She'd been trying to hide from Piper the fact that she had seen Leo. It would only upset her and she'd go into full Get-Leo-back mode, resulting in Leo being ripped from his nice, normal life.

"I'm fine. Just sore. You kinda beat the crap out of me when you were in Evil Piper mode," Phoebe lied.

Piper winced. "Sorry about that."

"Forgiven," Phoebe smiled.

"Let's go to bed early. I think we deserve a good night's sleep," Phoebe added.

Piper nodded and they stood. They walked out of the living room and into the foyer towards the stairs – directly under the chandelier.

Which began to shake. And glow.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"I-I don't know. It only does that when the Power of Three is under it," Piper replied, looking around in confusion.

"But that would mean-" Phoebe began, but was cut off when a white glowing blob flew towards them, then stopped.

It glowed brightly, expanding, becoming longer and taller.

It stopped glowing.

And Paige stood in it's place, smiling.

Piper and Phoebe, too stunned to speak, stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"You did it. You vanquished Kirkus and his demons!" Paige exclaimed.

"Paige-" Piper began, but was at a loss for words.

"How?" Phoebe asked. "Why did you come to us in that white orby thing?"

Paige frowned, looking scared and angry. "When the Avatars killed me, I was on my way to heaven. It was peaceful and I had this feeling – I knew – that Mom and Grams and Prue would be there to greet me. I was happy. And then-" She paused. "I was stolen away, ripped out from wherever it had been and suddenly, I found myself trapped by Kirkus. He trapped my soul and he did some kind of spell or curse. I was trapped and unable to move on. I could only contact you guys by means of that white blob form. But you vanquished Kirkus and freed me!"

Phoebe's eyes lit up. "So you're back for good? You can stay with us now?'

Paige's frown deepened. "No. Phoebe, I'm dead. The Avatars killed me. But now I can go Up There and do – whatever it is you do in the afterlife. You freed me." She looked skyward. "I have to go." She hugged her sisters tightly. "I love you so much and please, don't grieve. I'll never really be gone, I promise."

A warm, golden glow encased her and she disappeared, a soft, echoing "Thank You" sounding gently.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next mourning, the sun shone brightly as afternoon approached. Piper was down in the living room with the kids and Phoebe was in the attic. They had, mutually, agreed to put the Book back in its rightful spot. Just because the demons were gone didn't mean they couldn't still be in touch with their Wiccan Heritage.

Phoebe stood by the Book, flipping the pages slowly. Until she came to the spell she needed.

After thinking it over for hours that night, since she couldn't sleep, Phoebe had decided that there was only one way to ensure that Leo didn't try to find her, to ensure that he would continue living happily. This, in front of her, was the only way.

So, taking a deep breath, Phoebe chanted.

"Take away his memory of what was.

Help him to forget what happened yesterday.

Give Leo what he deserves, what he's earned."

"Phoebe? Brunch is ready!" Piper called up from the second floor.

"Coming!" Phoebe called back. She shut the Book and smiled. The Triquetra glowed.

Warmth from the sun enveloped her and, for the first time in days, Phoebe felt happy. She left the attic and went downstairs to Piper, to a normal life.

Now, her Vision of Utopia would finally become a true reality.


	22. The Children of Light ::Part Two::

A/N: Hey! I told you I'd be back with Spin-Off Number One pretty quickly! So, let me just quickly say a few things: this takes place 14 years after the last Chapter (Chapter 21) of "A Vision of Utopia." The Title of this chapter is pretty self-explanatory, and anything else you need to know will either be explained in this and coming chapters, or you can ask me when you review, as always. I'll happily answer any questions anyone has, unless I feel it will give too much away or ruin the story for anyone who reads through the entire Author's Note, including my replies to everyone who reviewed. First, let me thank those who reviewed last chapter of "A Vision of Utopia":

**Matt91, **I'm sorry – Pats head – It's over. Well, Part One, anyway. Lol. Thanks for the compliments! I always make sure to thank the reviewers. First of all, you guys are taking your time to read and review something I wrote. That's really nice! And second, without my readers, where would I be? I wouldn't be writing fanfics, that's for sure! I appreciate my readers so much! And please, don't strangle me. My throat hurts as it is from all the strangling that's gone on during this fic!

**svata2004**, Glad you liked it!

**wyatt333, **Phoebe erased Leo's memory because she didn't want him to come looking for her (after the car accident, you know, to make sure she was okay) because he was happy with his nice, normal life – and, besides, he had no clue magic existed since the Elders brainwashed him anyway.

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Kristen, **Glad you liked it!!

**Charmedluver, **Ag! (Ps: exactly how many writers' have you strangled? Lol)

**storyreader14, **Uh, thanks for not strangling me – yet. Lol.

**BlueOrbs998, **Yep, your wish came true! And you'll see what the spin-offs are soon enough.

**Christine Marquez, **if you feel like strangling me, go ahead. Everyone else is.

Lastly, I'm working on a new fic (My fourth one on progress. Lol) that is totally different from anything I've ever written before and I hope everyone likes it! I won't be posting it for awhile – I need to finish some of these first!

So, without further delay, here is the first chapter of the first spin-off, The Children of Light.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty-two years had passed since the Avatars had destroyed the demons. Fourteen years had passed since a powerful demon, Kirkus, had escaped a hell dimension, bringing with him two hundred demons to attack and kill the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones, who were down to only two – Piper and Phoebe – had managed to vanquish Kirkus and his minions and, once again, the world had been a Utopia.

But several years ago – five, to be exact – demonic activity had, once again, been discovered. The two remaining Charmed Ones had fought to vanquish the demons, to once again bring about Utopia. But, weakened because they were missing a sister, the demons had overpowered the Halliwell Sisters and they had, unfortunately, been murdered, leaving behind three young children: Wyatt, 17; Chris, 15; Melinda, 13.

Nine years had passed since the last two remaining Charmed Ones had been murdered. And, in that time, the three young children had taken up their rightful place as The Children of Light, the three most powerful beings in the world, much more powerful than the Charmed Ones had ever been. They were, in fact, almost as powerful as Gods and, when they had important business they were tending to, lived that way. The rest of the time, they lived in Halliwell Manor, a gorgeous Victorian-style mansion passed down to each new generation of Charmed Ones.

When they were being normal young adults, Wyatt and Chris worked at P3, the club established by their mother and now co-owned by them, and Melinda worked at the Bay Mirror Newspaper as an advice columnist, a job that had once belonged to her mom. They acted like typical siblings (Well, Wyatt and Chris did. Melinda was their cousin, though she acted like their sister a lot of the time) and fought over stupid things, though sometimes they got along quit nicely. You'd never know they were powerful magical beings.

Other times, they lived in what had once been the Land of the Elders (And still was, but more or so belonged to the Children of Light now, as most of the Elders had been wiped out years ago by the Titans), a place among the clouds. Wyatt and Chris could orb there. Melinda, who did not have this ability by birth, had received the power as a gift from the Elders so she could travel Up There.

Up There, they were treated like Gods. They wore long, billowing white gowns and outfits. Wyatt and Chris wore White pants and t-shirts with a white robe with a hood and gold trim, which they wore over the pants and shirt. Melinda wore a beautiful white dress that touched the ground. It had spaghetti straps and was cut slightly low. Over this she wore a white cape that was the same length of her dress and had a diamond chain that draped around her neck like a necklace and a hood.

Up There, the Elders answered to them. The Children of Light were the ones who would eventually wipe out all demons, warlocks, and other baddies – for good; completely and totally. It wouldn't be like when the Avatars did it – the Children would be the ones to get ride of the demons for all eternity, no string attached.

So far, they had been successful. Almost half of the demons that had managed to return were now vanquished or in an inescapable hell dimension. Some had been resurrected and turned to the side of Good.

The Children of Light had not failed a mission once and none of them had been severely hurt during a battle. They each could hold their own.

Wyatt, the Twice Blessed Child, had the power of telekinesis, the power to freeze objects (However, unlike his mom, his victims became solid ice when they froze, ice that never melted, not even in 98 degree weather) unless he reversed the freezing with a second flick of his hands. He also had the ability to orb.

Chris had, like his brother, the power of telekinesis and the power to orb. He was also an empath, a very powerful one. He could use his power of empathy to kill a person, if he wished to.

Melinda, like the other two, also had telekinesis. She could orb, though she hadn't been born with this ability. She also received premonitions, though they were more powerful and more advanced than her mother. After receiving a premonition, she would know the name and current whereabouts of the innocent. She would know the name of the demon attacking them and just how to vanquish them. She was also able to teleport her and her brothers to the scene of the crime (though, the teleportation only worked with the premonitions, not on it's own.)

As time goes by, their powers will grow more powerful and they will, undoubtedly, receive more powers.

They were the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth and demons knew it. In the past, demons had gone to great length to go after the Charmed Ones in an attempt to kill them. Although none of the attempts had worked, they had still tried. But with the Children of Light, well, no demon was foolish enough to purposely go after them. It was a suicide mission. Demons who had the misfortune of getting caught hurting an innocent usually begged for their lives or ran. Some had huge egos and attempted to fight – a big mistake.

So, for the most part, the Children had nice, happy, normal lives. They were able to have social lives and able to go places. They still couldn't tell people who they were, but that didn't bother them. They had even managed to score girlfriends (in Wyatt and Chris's case) and a boyfriend (in Melinda's case). Their work didn't interfere with their lives.

But that was about to change.

Something big was about to happen. Something that just might uproot their nice, normal, happy lives. Something was brewing, unbeknownst to the Children of Light. Something that was threatening to destroy them if they weren't careful.

Because, unlike the other demons and evil baddies they had fought, the thing that was coming was more powerful and more dangerous than any of them could fathom. Compared to the Source of All Evil (Whom had been vanquished years ago by the Children), this thing that was coming was twice as powerful and twice as evil.

Deadly even.


	23. An Almost Normal Life

A/N: So, some people loved last chapter and some didn't love it so much. But that's okay. It gets better promise.

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ! _ I informed you a few chapters ago that my new laptop was on order. Well, it should be in between tomorrow and Thursday. When it comes in, I'll need to take my computer over there so they can transfer my stuff to the laptop, that includes sending my floppy discs because laptops – or mine, at least – doesn't take floppies and my stuff is getting out on CD-ROMs instead. Anyway, my point is, I'll be without my computer and floppies for 2 to 3 days and unable to update – Cries. – I'm sorry! So, probably starting tomorrow, I won't be able to update. Don't expect me back on until Friday or Saturday. Urgh! I hate it, too, guys. I mean, not being able to update? It's gonna kill me. But I have no say in the matter and I mean, the outcome is well worth it. So, yeah. In short: **_Probably starting tomorrow, I'll be unable to update for several days._

With that out of the way, let me thank the reviewers and then on to the chapter!

**wyatt333, **Glad you like it! Yes, Melinda's a little young to be an advice columnist, but it used to be Phoebe's job, so she kind of inherited it. And thanks for the info on the powers!

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Glad you liked it!

No pen name, you know who you are. Lol. Glad you like it, and the Children of the Light thing!

**Cornett, **Lol. Glad you love it!

**Matt91, **Glad you liked it! And sorry to disappoint, but I think there might already be a strangling party gathering together, what with everyone who wants to strangle me.

**Christine Marquez, **Lol. It was supposed to be an introductive chapter, to fill everyone in on what was going on.

**sWeEt-AbBy, **Lol. Sorry to disappoint! But glad you like it!

**Charmedluver, **you're not supposed to know how the Charmed Ones died – not yet. What do you mean, not in a person format? And I feel it makes more sense to keep it as one story, because I don't know how long the spin-offs will be. I did the same thing with "Generation Charmed" and it's working really well. Sorry if it's confusing. But glad you liked it, nonetheless.

**ilovedrew88, **They are pretty close, hm? It's rare for siblings to get along, though I get along pretty well with my older brothers and I think Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's relationship is almost modeled after the relationship I have with my brothers.

**charmedchick4eva, **Lol. Glad you liked it!

This chapter mostly focuses on Melinda, then her relationship with Wyatt and Chris. Next chapter will focus on one of the guys, and chapter 25 will focus on whichever guy I don't do first. So, I hope everyone likes it.

So please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda Halliwell awoke to sun streaming into the open window. It washed over her, making her feel warm and happy and-

Hold on, the window was open? She hadn't done that. She never left the window open she-

_Oh, right_, she thought, laughing slightly. She was in her boyfriend's apartment, in his bed, and he was up already it seemed. She could hear the shower water pattering softly in the bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

Melinda shivered, pulling the covers up tightly. The sun felt warm, but the breeze coming in from the bay wasn't. Plus she was- er, well . . . nude.

The shower water stopped and Melinda caught a glimpse of a very pleasing scene as boyfriend climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body. He turned and smiled when he saw Melinda was awake. He walked to her and leaned in, kissing her – she returned the gesture.

"You're awake," he said.

"You're up early," she countered, laughing.

He chuckled. "Well, I kinda need to go to work. I'm late as it is. But I just couldn't bare to leave you all along-"

"Stop trying to kiss my ass, Scott," Melinda said jokingly. "What is it you want?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you. But you can't have it until tonight. So I was hoping you'd go to dinner with me and then I can take you to your surprise," Scott replied.

Melinda smirked. "You don't need to be a sycophant just to get me to say yes. Just ask. Though I don't mind the extra attention."

"I know you don't," Scott replied, walking to his closet. He dropped the towel and changed, then walked back to Melinda. "Now get moving. I gotta go. If you hurry, I can drive you home."

Melinda nodded, getting out from under the covers. She shivered as a breeze fluttered into the room and went to the chair by the closet where she had put her clothes the night before – a black sweater, denim skirt that was just a few inches above her knees, and black knee-high boots. She slipped into them and then gathered up the rest of her belongings.

"Ready."

Together, Scott and Melinda left the apartment and went downstairs and to the parking garage. They got into Scott's black Acura RSX and drove off.

It was early, but late for those who worked and the roads were pretty empty. They reached the Manor in about ten minutes (Scott's apartment was usually fifteen minutes away when there was traffic.)

"Thanks," Melinda smiled, kissing Scott. She pulled back, still smiling. "Have a good day at work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Six-o-clock," Scott replied as Melinda got out of the car and shut the door. She waved good-bye and nearly skipped up the steps to Halliwell Manor, turning and watching Scott pull away. Then she pulled out her house keys and went inside.

The smell of freshly baked corn bread and pancakes wafted around her. Wyatt had cooked breakfast, she realized. He had picked up his cooking skills from Piper. Hey, someone had to know how to cook, otherwise they'd end up with take-out for every meal. Chris could make cereal and instant oatmeal and Melinda just knew the basics, like how to toast and use the microwave and stove top.

She walked to the kitchen; her heals clicking on the hard wood floor.

"Hey, gu-" Melinda stopped short in the kitchen doorway. At her arrival, both Wyatt and Chris, who had been sitting quietly at the kitchen table, jumped up.

"Where were you? You didn't call or leave a note," Wyatt said harshly.

Melinda's green eyes widened at this sudden outburst. "I was at Scott's. I spent the night."

"Melinda," Chris said, as calmly as he could, "you're only eighteen. You can't just run off with some guy and-"

"Some guy? We've been dating for two years," Melinda said, defending herself, as well as Scott.

"Still," Wyatt replied, "You might be an all-powerful god-" ("We all are", Chris mumbled) "-but that doesn't mean we don't worry. You know better than to go off without leaving a note or telling us."

"I told you I was going to dinner with Scott last night before I left," Melinda protested.

"But we were worried when you didn't come home," Chris said in reply.

"I've spent plenty of nights at Scott's without telling you and you've never freaked like this before," Melinda noted. "Is something up? Better not be, because Scott and I have plans tonight and I'm not canceling on him again. I've had to cancel on that poor guy so many times this month that I'm surprised he hasn't dumped me."

Chris and Wyatt exchanged looks.

"No-" Wyatt replied quickly.

"Everything fine," Chris added.

Melinda "You guys suck at lying. But-" she sighed. For the most part, she and the guys got along really well. She didn't want to argue with them. "But I'm sorry, okay? Can we not fight? I'm not feeling so hot right now," she added. Which wasn't a lie. She felt a little sickly and she couldn't figure out why. She just hoped it cleared up before tonight.

"Are you sick?" Wyatt asked immediately.

Melinda shook her head, smiling. "No, jut a little queasy is all. I'll be fine."

"Well, okay. Breakfast is ready. Let's sit down and eat," Wyatt said.

Together, the Children of Light sat down and enjoyed a delicious meal.


	24. The Not So Invinsible

A/N: Okay, so I said this chapter would focus on one of the guys. But I'm not one to always stick to a specific plan. For those of you who are guys reading this, don't worry – it's not all about Melinda. But I've come up with an idea and it sort of kind of focuses on her and involve her (Oops, hope I didn't give anything away! – Evil grin -). Just bare with me, all right? So, yeah. Lol. Onto the thank you's!

**Charmedluver, **Ah, okay. Lol. I knew that. I've just never heard of it referred to simply as "person format."

**ilovedrew88, **Cute, aren't they? Lol. – Ignores the questions – Glad you like it!

**wyatt333, **-Ignores question. – Lots of people liker her closeness with Wyatt and Chris!

**charmedchick4eva, **Cute, huh? Lol.

**sWeEt-AbBy, **Who wouldn't go gaga for Orlando without a shirt on? Lol. You have good taste, for liking troy and liking my story (joke)! Lol.

Christine Marquez, how was this a filler? I'm way lost on that one. And yes, that is all you do. But hey, whatever floats your boat - 

**Matt91, **Sorry to disappoint. But it'll get better and I hope you like this chapter, and the ones coming.

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE UPDATE! PLEASE READ!_** The final word is in: My laptop has come in at the computer store. I have to disconnect my computer tonight and my dad is taking it in tomorrow. I'll have my laptop up and working by Friday or Saturday and I'll post as soon as I can, promise!

So, enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast, Wyatt and Chris went to P3. An unknown band was coming to audition and, hopefully, get a gig for the following night. Melinda had wished them luck, since if they didn't get this band, they'd have no live entertainment for tomorrow; they'd never get anyone else on short notice. Though P3 had become so popular, that there was a slight chance they could get someone, but highly doubtful.

Melinda was supposed to be going to work. Elise, who had been the boss when Phoebe worked there and was, well, still the boss. And she was just as prissy if someone was late or didn't show **now **as she had been **then. **But Melinda didn't care. She was really tired, and had even changed into her pajamas (white tank top and black boxer shorts). It was mostly thanks to her column (Well, her mom had started it) that the Bay Mirror was so popular and she knew Elise would never fire her – Elise was bitchy, not stupid (Although sometimes Melinda wondered . . .)

And so she stayed home. It was quiet and kind of lonely, but Melinda sort of preferred it that way. She liked being alone. She, Wyatt, and Chris might get along well, but that didn't mean everything was smooth running. Guys were guys and she was constantly cleaning up after them. Plus they were loud and annoying and sometimes fought a lot.

Melinda sat on the couch and picked up the remote. She channel-surfed for a few minutes before she got up, intending to go into the kitchen. But the doorbell rang and she went to it instead. On the other side stood Scott.

"Scott!" Melinda cried, eyes wide with joy. "I thought you had to work," she said, closing the door when he'd walked inside. They kissed.

"You're supposed to be at work, too," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "Tired."

"I missed you," he replied, smiling.

"I missed you, too," Melinda said, smiling, then stifling a yawn.

"That tired? Didn't you sleep well at my place?" Scott teased.

Melinda shrugged. "It was okay," she said airily.

"Bologna," Scott sniffed.

Melinda burst out laughing.

"Why don't you go take a nap if you're tired?" Scott asked.

Melinda nodded. "But," she said, "Only if you come with."

Scott nodded and they went up to Melinda's room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours later, Melinda awoke to find that night had fallen. How had it possibly been that long since she'd gone to sleep? A glance at her clock, however, told her it was only one in the afternoon – and pitch black out?

Beside her, Scott slept soundly, his arm draped over her stomach.

Quietly and carefully, Melinda inched out from under Scott's arm and got out of the bed. She peaked outside – pitch black and ominous-looking, as if something bad were going to happen.

And a crash downstairs.

Melinda gasped. She glanced at Scott to make sure she was awake, then left the room and shut the door behind her. She tiptoed downstairs. Another crash, a slam, and a second slam to follow. Melinda crept down to the first floor. She saw nothing.

She moved to the light switch and flipped it, but the lights remained off. No electricity? She snuck into the kitchen and tried the phone – it didn't work.

A loud slam from the living room startled her and she tiptoed to it.

Someone was in there.

Melinda couldn't see very well because it was so dark, but she saw the shadowed figure of someone moving around.

"Hey," Melinda snapped fiercely.

The person spun around and extracted something long and shiny from his (or her?) pants leg.

Melinda frowned, unafraid. She was the most powerful being in the world, along side her brothers. She was like a god. A knife from a thief wasn't close to enough to kill or wound her.

Uhm, or so she thought.

The person grinned and revealed a mouth full of sharp, silver teeth. Seriously, sharp and silver.

Melinda stepped back, startled. Not scared, just startled. She sighed, though, after the shock had worn off.

"You messed with the wrong witch, dude," she said, and flung her hands out.

Only . . . nothing happened.

"What the f-udge," Melinda cried, startled even more than by the sharp, silver teeth. Her powers always worked – always. She was a god, for Pete's sake!

Mr. Silver Fangs – she could clearly see he was a man now - advanced on her. Melinda backed away until she realized that she wasn't going anyway. Nope, she was floating in the air. Floating! In the air!

Melinda's eyes widened as she was hurled backwards into the wall. She screamed shrilly as she hit and landed, sprawled out on the ground.

Mr. Silver Fangs seemed to be lifting her up without touching her and she went flying forward through the glass doors leading into the conservatory. Glass sprayed everywhere and Melinda could taste blood in her mouth and felt some trickling from her nose.

Before she could even try and fight back, she was in the air again and being thrown into – and through – the banister. Blood now oozed from a cut on her forehead.

She tried to stand, but tumbled down the steps and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Banged up, bloody, and beaten, Melinda dared not move. She had a feeling she had a few broken ribs and maybe a sprained ankle – and Mr. Fangs was advancing on her and now standing over her.

She tried to scream – though what good would it do? – when he stooped down and wrapped his hands around her throat. She gasped and struggled – but he was stronger than her. How was that even possible?

"Melly?" Came the call of a very loud, worried voice. Footsteps followed.

Mr. Fangs looked up and let go. He backed away and gave Melinda a, 'Next time,' kind of look. Then he was gone.

"Melinda!" Scott cried, nearly stumbling down the last few steps when he saw her. He flipped on the lights – they worked now? – and knelt beside her, eyes wide with horror.

"S-Scott-" Melinda coughed and wheezed. "G-get Wyatt and Chris. Call them a-at the club."

"I need to call an ambulance first!" Scott protested.

Melinda shook her head – big mistake. She had never gotten around to telling Scott what she and her brothers were. She had never had a reason. He'd find out now, that was for sure.

"No. G-get Wyatt and Chris – now! No ambulance. Please," Melinda begged.

And then she blacked out.


	25. Love's a Witch

A/N: Hey! Ooh . . . you guys probably hate me. Lol. Okay, I'm really sorry but I just got my laptop yesterday. A week and two days after I sent my computer to the computer store! So I apologize!

Getting right into things. I'm still getting used to the keyboard and I lost a lot of who has reviewed, so I'm just going to do a universal thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters: Thank you so much!

Now, Microsoft is set up differently on here and I'm not sure how long the pages are and stuff, so bare with me if it's short.

Now, before I get strangled to death, on with chapter 25!! It's . . . er, well it might be a little boring. But it's necessary because it leads to something big. So bare with me!

Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda woke up on the couch in the living room. She was confused and couldn't figure out what was happening at first. Then she realized she was being stared at.

Wyatt and Chris were kneeling by the couch, staring anxiously at her.

"She's awake!" Chris cried when he saw Melinda open her eyes.

Melinda groaned, her head pounding. "How long was I out?"

Wyatt grinned slightly. "Long enough to freak Scott out."

"Why the hell are you grinning?" Melinda demanded shrilly. "That's not a good thing! Where is he, anyway? Did you – You didn't tell him – did you?" she asked nervously, her heart in her throat.

Chris frowned. "No way. We'd never do that to you. When he called us, we came right away and then we sent him into the other room so Wyatt could heal you. He'll be a little surprised that all your wounds are gone, but I'm sure we can make up some excuse."

Melinda nodded, her throat dry and her hands shaking. She wanted to tell Scott that she was a witch. But she loved him so much and she feared he'd reject her and hate her – maybe even fear her – if he knew what she really was.

"He loves you, cuz. Don't ever doubt that," Chris said, his empathy kicking in.

Melinda smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She sighed. "So, where is he?"

"Your room," Wyatt replied. "You might want to check on him. He was really worried and really confused when you told him not to call an ambulance or take you to the hospital."

Melinda nodded. "Okay."

"We need to go back to the club," Chris told her. "Will you be okay?"

Melinda smiled and nodded again. "I'll be fine. See you guys later."

Wyatt and Chris waved a good-bye and orbed out.

Melinda sighed and went upstairs to her room, where she found Scott anxiously pacing back and forth.

"Hey," she said gently.

Scott stared at her, visibly confused. "What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story. I'm fine, though, and there's nothing to worry about now, okay?" Melinda replied,

Scott only looked half convinced, but he nodded anyway.

Really, I'm fine," Melinda assured him.

"How are – Melinda, you were covered in wounds before. What happened?" Scott asked, as if he had just realized her wounds had disappeared.

Melinda gulped. How was she going to explain this one to him? She didn't want to lie. But she didn't want to tell him the truth – not yet, anyway.

"It wasn't as bad as you thought. And make-up does wonders!" Melinda replied, laughing slightly to take off the edge.

It didn't work.

It didn't fool Scott, who looked almost angry. "Don't lie to me."

"Scott, please!" Melinda said miserably, walking to him and pressing her body against his, hugging him tightly, her head on his chest. "Please just trust me, okay?"

Scott seemed to try and pull away, but Melinda gripped tighter.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I wish I could give you a better explanation and I will, just not today. Another time. I promise. I love you. For now, trust me, okay?"

Scott sighed and nodded slightly. "Fine. But I want an explanation, Melly. I don't care if it's today or tomorrow as long as I get one."

Melinda nodded, smiling up at Scott and staring into his eyes . . .


	26. Tears Are Not Enough

A/N: Ah! Lots to say in this author's note, so be patient. First, a thank you to the readers.

**Matt91: **What makes you think Scott's a demon? – Looks around innocently, but not too innocently, just enough to make people ponder whether Scott is or isn't really a demon. –

**CharmedChick4Eva:** I'm sorry for the shortness! After I finish the thank you's, I'll explain it.

**Charmedluver: **Again, sorry for the shortness and I'll explain it in a sec.

**Wyatt333:** I do want to, but I'm still getting used to this computer and for now, I'm sticking with just the one fic until I get used to this and everything.

**CursedBlondie, **Wow. A lot to explain, and a few people were confused so . . .

**_IMPORTANT! EVERYONE PLEASE READ: _**A lot of you are asking me the same questions, so let me use CursedBlondie's review to explain everything at once for everyone who's confused:

Chapters 1-21 are PART ONE of "A Vision of Utopia. The kids are all little and Piper and Phoebe are alive. PART TWO of the fic is Ch 22-??? And picks up 14 years after the end of Ch 21. Make sense? So (here's the one a lot of people keep asking about) in chapter 1-21, Melinda was 4 years old. In chapter 22-??? She is 18 years old. Still doesn't make sense? Go read the Authors Note of chapter 21. if you're still confused, e-mail me.

After Piper and Paige vanquished Kirkus in Part One, the demons are supposed to be gone. Then Melinda is attacked in Ch 24/45. That's the mystery part, which you'll find out more about as the chapters go along.

Chapter 22-?? Is supposed to be the first Spin-Off of "A Vision of Utopia. In 22, I explain what has happened in the past 14 years, and that Melinda was given the power of orbing by the Elders so she could Up There.

Anymore questions? Feel free to ask. A lot of people felt it was confusing, putting the two parts (And 3, when I get to it) confusing, but it would be less confusing if everyone read the Authors notes carefully, and I'll try to make the important stuff more obvious by putting it in bold italics or something.

**_Okay, few things:_** 1) For some reason, fanfic didn't send me all your reviews and I had to get them off the website. So if I missed anyone, I apologize! 2) The shortness is because of this: On my PC, I wrote 2 and a partial 3 pages. On my laptop, however, Microsoft word is . . . small! And what is supposed to be size 12 Font looks equivalent to size 6 or 8 on a PC. Also, because of that, three pages on here is like one and half pages on a PC. So that's why it was so short. From now on, I'll just have to write, like, five pages on here. But you guys need to let me know how long it is, because I can't tell. Everything is tiny on here.

So I apologize again for both things and hopefully, I'll get used to this soon and everything will be back to normal.

Mkay, onto chapter 26! Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda awoke to find that she was in her bed, undressed under the covers. Outside, the sky had grown darker and was now blue mixed with red and oranges as the sun set. Beside her, she expected to find Scott. Only he wasn't there. The sheets were wrinkled and the pillow was sitting at an angle, revealing that he had been there. But wasn't now.

Melinda spotted a note on the pillow. It was folded over with _Melly _written on it in Scott's tiny, messy scrawl. She opened it and read:

_Dearest Melly,_

_I don't know what happened last night and, to be honest, I don't think I want to know. You were covered in all these horrible wounds and you looked like – well, I thought I was going to loose you. And then you wouldn't let me call an ambulance or take you to the hospital. And then somehow, you were fine. Not even a scratch. I don't understand it. I wish you'd talk to me, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's up with you. I just don't understand why you can't tell me. I love you, and I will no matter what._

_I had to go to work. If I come in late again, my boss will fire my ass. But we'll talk later over dinner at my place. Be there at eight, and don't be late. Be prepared to talk and this time, Melly, I want the truth._

_Love,_

_Scott_

Gripping the letter, Melinda let out a long deep sigh of relief. She had been so worried Scott was going to break up with her. That would completely destroy her - break her heart.

But now? Now she had to tell him the truth or, she feared, he really would break up with her. Would he, though? Would he really break up with her over something like this?

_Yes, _said a voice in her head. And it was right. So many weird things happened to her that she couldn't explain to Scott, She'd have to tell him, or she'd loose him forever.

She sighed, tears welling in her eyes as she climbed from bed and went into the bathroom, where she took a nice, long shower, the water steaming, to wake herself up. She climbed out, blow dried her hair, and got dressed. Then she went down to the kitchen where she found Chris and Wyatt eating dinner.

Had she really been out that long? What time was it? And what time had it been when she had awoken earlier that day? She couldn't even remember.

"Hey, sleepy head. Have a good day?" Chris asked, grinning slightly.

Wyatt elbowed him, then bit into his sandwich.

Melinda glared at him, blushing despite herself. Sometimes living with two male cousins was worse than living with two brothers. "I'm going to Scott's at eight for dinner. What time is it now?"

"Seven-Forty," Wyatt replied. "We got back from the club around five and we saw Scott's car on the road, so we stayed down her. He left about an hour ago. "

Melinda nodded slightly. At least she had Wyatt, who was a little kinder to her when it came to her relationships. At least he didn't tease her like Chris did. "Well, I guess I have to go now, then. It's a fifteen minute drive to his house, longer during rush hour and everyone will be heading home right about now."

She ran back upstairs, grabbed her stuff, and came back down. With a quick good-bye to her cousins, she left and went to Scott's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How long had she been standing there? It was about 9:00 now. Why was she still standing there? She'd arrived a little after eight to find the apartment locked and Scott not there. She had forgotten the key he'd had copied for her and she had been forced to wait outside for him. But now? Now, an hour plus had passed and he still hadn't shown up and she was hungry and tired.

She was sitting against the wall by his door, and had stood up and was about to leave, feeling worried and scared and disappointed, when Scott finally showed. He looked slightly surprised to see her.

Surprised? Melinda thought huffily. He'd been the one insisting that she not be late and that she be prepared to talk, and here he was showing up almost two hours late!

"Melly," Scott said as he approached. "What're you doing here?"

"Dinner, remember? Eight o clock sharp. You said not to be late, but obviously . . ." She let her words trail off, not trying to hide her disappointment and anger.

"Sorry, I-" Scott paused, fidgeting.

Melinda tensed. Scott only fidgeted when he was nervous, when he had something he wanted to say. When something bad was coming. She grew worried, waiting for him to speak.

"Melly, I-" He paused again, trying to search for the right words. He didn't want to hurt her. "Melinda, I think we should break up."

Oh, yeah, real smooth.

Melinda felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her chest hurt and it became hard to breathe.

"What? Scott, what are you talking about?" Melinda gasped, trying hard not to cry. She had heard him, and heard him well. But his words just refused to register.

"I think we should break up. I can't be in a relationship where- where you don't trust me."

"I trust you, Scott!"

Scott shook his head sadly. "No you don't. If you did, you'd tell me what was going on. You'd explain all the weird things that happen to you. But you don't. I can't be in a relationship that's built out of lies. I'm sorry."

"No – Scott – please don't do this to me! Please, I love you. Please don't do this," Melinda begged. Yes, begged. Normally, Melinda wasn't the beginning type. But she loved Scott with all her heart and the thought of loosing him was unbearable. Unthinkable.

"To you?" Scott seemed angry now. "You've been lying to me for so long now, I never know when you're telling the truth. I'm sorry, but it's over."

He unlocked his apartment and went inside, slamming the door on Melinda's face without even looking back – cold and heartless.

Melinda shuddered uncontrollably. Had that been real? Had Scott – her love, her soulmate – really just broken up with her?

Yes, yes it had been real. She'd lost him. There was no denying it. She'd lost him.

Numb, Melinda turned and walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened slowly and she stepped in, staring at Scott's apartment door and praying it suddenly opened and he ran to her, telling her what a huge mistake he had made and how much he loved her and wanted to take back what he'd said, wanted her to forget it had ever happened.

But he didn't.

The door remained closed as Melinda stared at it, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision, streaming down her face and taking her completely not waterproof mascara with it.

Then the elevator doors closed, shutting Scott out of her life forever.


	27. Secrets Revealed Almost

A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's been absolute chaos here. Between preparing for my Sweet Sixteen Party and studying for midterms . . . – Shudders. – Anyway, a big thank you to the following:

PiperAngel39: Lol. Well, there are many theories about why Scott broke up with Melinda. Only I know the answer. Stay tuned to find out!

Charmedluver: Lmao. Very funny. But, why are Kerry and Bush strangling each other? – Mock confused expression. – Jk. Lol.

Matt91: Lol. Ah, more choking and strangling me. Ya know, you people need to get some help. Some of you are so violent. Lol.

CursedBlondie: Glad you aren't confused anymore!

Wyatt333: uh . . . I'm not going to promise anything. Sorry. But I've had a lot of people ask me to read their fics, and I just haven't gotten to it and I don't want to say I will and then I don't, But I'll try.

Cornett: You'll get the answers to all your questions soon!

Kay, hope this is longer. I still don't know. Lol. Let me know!

Please enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Numb, Melinda entered Halliwell Manor and headed right for the stairs. She had cried the whole way home and she didn't think she could cry anymore at this point. Her eyes were red and puffy and felt dry. Her mascara had pooled under her eyes and snaked down her face. Even her hair was a mess because she'd raked her hand through it so many times.

And she didn't think she could cry anymore. She felt all cried out.

Now all she wanted was to go into her room and shut herself in.

"Hey, how was dinner?"

Melinda gulped, but it hurt; her throat was dry and scratchy. She didn't turn around – she didn't want Wyatt to see she had been crying, because then he'd ask questions and she didn't feel like answering them.

"Fine," she lied. It came out sounding choked and scratchy because her throat was so dry.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked. He sounded truly concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, okay?" Melinda snapped, her voice shaking as fresh tears scratched her throat. She ran up the steps, hair covering her face so he couldn't see her in tears.

When she got to her room, she slammed the door, locked it, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(Two Days Later – Tuesday)

There was a loud pounding. Where was it coming from? It hurt her head.

"Melinda?"

Oh, the pounding was Wyatt knocking on her door.

"Melinda, open the door," came his muffled yet gentle voice.

Melinda ignored him, burying her head face first into the pillow.

He must have orbed in, because a second later, the side of her bed sunk slightly and she felt his hand on her back.

"Melinda, you're English professor, Dr. Lawson, called. He says you haven't been in class all week. And he says that he checked your attendance record and, apparently, you haven't been in to any of your classes at all since last Friday."

Melinda ignored him,

Every day, minus Sunday, Wyatt and Chris got up super early and went to P3 and usually didn't arrive back home until dinnertime, Melinda had classes at the local college, San Francisco Community College, from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon, so the guys didn't know that she'd stayed home Monday and today.

"Melinda, what's wrong? You've been a mess since Sunday. Are you okay? Did something happen?" Wyatt prodded gently.

"Just leave me alone, Wyatt," Melinda mumbled into her pillow, wishing he'd just go away.

"Melinda-"

"Please, just go away," she said, gritting her teeth slightly,.

"You can't just skip classes, Melinda," Wyatt said, a little more forcefully than before. "What's the matter with you? You can tell me, you know."

She ignored him this time. It wasn't any of his business that Scott – the love of her life, her boyfriend for over two years, the man she couldn't ever stop thinking about – had dumped her. For no reason, too. One minute he was leaving her notes saying he wanted to talk at dinner, eight o clock sharp, and the next minute he was late by an hour and acting like he didn't remember he had invited her over. Oh, yeah, and dumping her.

"I won't leave unless you tell me what's wrong," Wyatt threatened. His voice had grown soft, gentle, and almost father-like, again. That's how he always acted, being the oldest and all, even though Chris was only a year younger than him.

"Go away, Wyatt," Melinda demanded. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and she didn't want him to see her crying. She wanted him to just go away and leave her alone so she could sulk.

"Does it have to do with Scott?" Wyatt asked.

Melinda was silent. How did he know?

"He stopped by the club yesterday to give me some of your stuff from his apartment," Wyatt explained, as if he had read her mind. "Did something happen between you two?"

"It's none of you're business," she grumbled angrily.

"Melinda, please . . .?" Wyatt asked gently, sensing that his cousin was near the breaking point.

"Scott dumped me, okay?" She sobbed, sitting up and turning to face him, her eyes narrowed in anger but a look of utter sadness and hurt lingered in them.

Wyatt frowned sympathetically, but didn't seem too surprised; it was what he has suspected when Scott dropped by the club earlier.

"Why would he do that? You guys love each other so much."

Melinda scowled. "I don't know and I don't want to talk about it. Please leave now."

"I know you're upset about Scott, but you can't let it ruin your life," Wyatt said, standing. He turned to leave.

"Wyatt-" Melinda said suddenly.

Wyatt turned around and looked at her, his brown eyes caring and gentle and expectant.

Melinda looked down at her bed and mumbled a "never mind."

Frowning, Wyatt orbed down to the living room where he found Chris.

"Is she okay?" Chris asked. He had a habit or ragging on Melinda quite often, but he still loved her and worried about her.

"Scott broke up with her," Wyatt explained, sitting on the couch beside his brother.

"What?" Chris asked, his eyes widening in surprise. "But he was crazy about her!"

Wyatt nodded. "I know. I can't figure out what happened, and Melinda won't tell me anything. You know, she skipped classes yesterday and today. Her professor called to make sure she was all right."

"You're kidding me right?" Chris asked. When Wyatt shook his head no, he wasn't kidding, Chris said, "That's not at all like Melinda. I know she loved him a lot, but she would never skip classes just because of a _guy_."

"I know. But she did and I don't know what to do. I mean, I'm no girl-"

"You sure about that, Wy?" Chris asked with a slight grin.

Wyatt glared at him, but chose to ignore the comment and continued, "-and I really don't know how to help her or how to get her to open up. She won't talk to me except – well, I think she almost did. But then she stopped."

"Should we go talk to her again?" Chris asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "No. Not a good idea. She needs time to cool off. Scott really hurt her . . . and if Melinda doesn't get over it soon, I just might have to hurt him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda paced her room. She'd been in the bathroom several times in the past week, -and trice that much just that day – for several different reasons. Now she was waiting. Waiting for – just waiting.

Oh, right, she was waiting for the call that would determine the rest of her life – and no, not Scott calling to tell her what an asshole he'd been and how he desperately wanted her back, although that would have made her day.

The phone rang.

Melinda lunged at it, picking it up before Wyatt or Chris could pick it up downstairs.

"Hello? Yes, it is. Yes, this is she. Yes . . ." She gulped. "Thanks. Bye." And she hung up, slowly sitting on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

Then there was a knock on her door. She didn't say anything, but Wyatt and Chris came in anyway. Apparently, to them, waiting five minutes was enough for Melinda to cool off.

Well, that, and Chris had been impatient.

So they sat on her bed. Wyatt did, anyway. He sat beside her, while Chris stood near the bed.

"Look, we know you probably don't want to talk to us right now, but Wyatt's – I mean, we're worried about you," Chris said.

"Skipping classes just isn't like you, Melinda, guy or not," Wyatt added.

Melinda felt tears prick her eyes as she listened, not looking at either or her cousins, but staring straight ahead. She tried not to cry, though because crying in front of your male cousins? Yeah, kind of embarrassing

But Wyatt noticed.

"We didn't mean to upset you, Melinda. We're sorry," he said quickly. "But we were worried and;"

"No, it isn't that. I-it's . . . I," Melinda took a deep breath to calm herself. "I need to tell you guys something."


	28. The Secret's Out

A/N: Well, the following won't come as a surprise to, like, any of you. Lol. So let me just get on with it.

Okay, be patient, lots of reviewers to thank.

Matt91: Lol. Stop choking me! You do not choke the birthday girl!

Jade-Eye Halliwell: You'll find out in a few seconds!

BlueOrbs998: Lol. You have a point, about Phoebe and Piper. And np, I've been way busy, too.

Wyatt333: Lol. You and about 98 of my reviewers for last chapter.

The-Cheese-Fairy: Isn't Wyatt sweet? I kinda made him the total opposite of his "Evil" self from the show. He's really sweet!!

Charmedluver: I'm confused on one part – "What did Melinda do dail a date" ?? What do you mean? And, lots of strangling going on!

Dr. Magic, PhD: Lol. Well, this time, I think you're right (even though I don't know what you're thinking)! Gee, work that funy Lol.

PiPeRAnGeL39: Aren't I evil?

SweetySweety039: Lol. Almost everyone who reviewed last chapter figured it out!

CursedBlondie: Lol. Everyone thinks the same, and half of them wanna strangle Scott, too.

Okay, tomorrow is my birthday! Sweet Sixteen! Go me! Lol. So, I started chapter 29 and I'll try to update asap, but no guarantees. This week is crazy. I have one midterm tomorrow and my b-day. Tuesday, midterms. Wednesday or Thursday, I want to try and get my permit. Friday I might be free, but my mom and I need tgo take the puppy to the vet – she's getting spayed. Lol. And Saturday she's coming home. So, crazy week! But I'll try.

Enough gabbing, time to start!

Also: if you look at my other stories, you'll notice something: I've become a lot less discreet. Lol. The more fics I write, the more comfortable I get with sharing my writing, and the more willing I am to really open up. So . . . you'll see what I mean. Some of the content in this chapter is way out there. For me, at least. Lol.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm Pregnant," Melinda blurted. She figured, if she didn't just come out and say it, she would chicken out and not tell them and, well, they needed to know and they'd find out sooner or later, anyway, since she'd start showing in a few weeks.

Wyatt and Chris stared at her, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Whatever she had been about to say, neither of them had expected it to be _that._

"W- how? When? I mean, I know how but-" Wyatt, it appeared, was tongue tied and flabbergasted.

Chris couldn't speak.

"I'm two weeks pregnant," Melinda replied weakly, in response to the 'when' question. "I didn't even realize until my, uhm," she blushed furiously. Mentioning that her period had been late to her male cousins? Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing so she rephrased and said, "I was late a-and so I stopped by the doctor's and- well, she called back and-" She looked down at the ground, still blushing. She wished her mom were there.

"Is it-" Wyatt began, but Melinda interrupted, saying, "Of course it's Scott's! I've never been with anyone else." She blushed even an even brighter red, if that were possible. "Not that that's any of your business," she added in a mumble. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Chris looked disgusted, and he wasn't going to hide it by being discreet. "You had unprotected sex with that guy?" He burst out angrily. It wasn't easy to make him angry, either. This was bad.

Melinda burned with embarrassment. "No, of course not," she argued. "I just, uhm, forgot to-" She went even redder than before, if that was possible (which it really wasn't). Because the thing was, she hadn't been having unprotected sex. But, well, they hadn't used a condom either. She had been on The Pill. And, it seemed, she had forgotten to take it. Or she had just been in the unlucky 3 chance that it wouldn't work, since The Pill wasn't a solid 100 thing.

"You forgot what?" Wyatt asked, before Chris could yell at her. He could see she was having a hard time discussing this with them and Chris getting angry wasn't going to help. He himself wasn't pleased at all, but getting angry and yelling wouldn't solve anything.

"I forgot to take the Pill, okay?" She blurted, not looking at either of them. If she did, she feared, she'd burst into tears.

"So you didn't use a condom? You never did, not any time you guys -?" Chris snapped, disgusted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"No, okay? Happy? I screwed up, okay?" Melinda cried, finally looking at them. Tears sprang to her eyes and her lip quivered.

"Chris, stop it," Wyatt said, his tone warning-like.

"No I won't!" Chris said angrily. "Wyatt, she's eighteen and she's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby!"

"And you're yelling won't change anything," Wyatt replied calmly. It was amazing how calmly he could speak in even the worst of situations – like, for instance, now.

Chris shook his head, disgusted, and orbed out.

Melinda couldn't help it: she broke down. Really, really broke down. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Chris hated her. He'd never speak to her again. And he had made a good point: Scott was her ex, and she was having his baby.

Wyatt walked to her side and embraced her. She buried her head in his shirt and cried until she had nothing left inside of her to cry. Then she pulled away, her eyes blotchy and red and her mascara and eye shadow smeared.

"What am I going to do? He's right. Scott and I aren't together anymore. I can't raise a baby alone, Wyatt," Melinda said, her lip trembling.

"You won't have to raise the baby alone. You'll have Chris and me," Wyatt said gently.

"But Chris hates me right now! You saw him," Melinda reminded him.

"He'll come around," Wyatt said.

Melinda frowned. "And if he doesn't?"

"I'll force him to," Wyatt replied with a kind smile.

Melinda managed to smile, despite her current state of mind. "Thanks. What would I ever do without you?"

"Oh, I don't know-" Wyatt began, smiling.

"Wyatt-?" Melinda began, her tone unsure.

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked.

"Do-" Melinda bit her lip. "Should I tell Scott?"

Wyatt frowned. "That you're pregnant? No. Normally I'd say yes, since it's the right thing to do. But after the way he treated you? He doesn't deserve to know. Besides, if he knew, he might take you back just because you're pregnant, not because he cares. You don't want that."

Melinda nodded. "I guess that makes sense . . ."

"But?"

"But it just seems wrong to keep it a secret from him. I mean, what if I see him three months from now? He'll see my slowly-expanding belly," Melinda replied.

"Then he'll find out. Until then-"

Someone knocked and Chris came into Melinda's room.

"Someone's here to see you, Melinda," he said grudgingly, then left.

Melinda frowned and got up. She glanced uneasily at Wyatt then left her room and went downstairs to the front door, only to find-

"Scott?" Melinda said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Scott had his hands in his pockets and he looked nervous.

"I- well, you probably hate me for last night. But I came to apologize, for all the good it will do. Even though you're the one who should be apologizing," Scott replied with a shrug.

Melinda frowned. "Why should I be apologizing?"

"I saw you outside Mezinni's Pizzeria with some guy yesterday," Scott replied sharply, looking hurt. One problem: He looked like he was lying.

"Me? With some guy?" Melinda cried, shocked. "I never left the house! I slept the whole day away and got your note, then left for your apartment and, well, you know the rest. Ask Wyatt and Chris, they know I was here the whole time. Scott, I would never do that to you! You must have seen wrong."

Scott frowned. "I-I guess so," he said, still looking nervous. He was about to say something more when Wyatt walked over and stood protectively by Melinda.

"Scott," he said coldly. He looked at Melinda. "Everything okay?"

Melinda nodded, then touched her stomach – but discretely, as if she were stretching and passing her hand over her stomach as she went – so Wyatt would get the picture and leave.

Frowning disapprovingly, Wyatt left the room, glaring daggers at Scott.

"Come into the sun room," Melinda said, tacking Scott's hand and forcing him to follow. They sat on two white, wicker chairs by the glass doors and Melinda kept a hold of his hand.

"Melinda, is everything okay?" Scott asked nervously.

"I need to tell you something. Please, don't feel obligated to get back together with me when you hear, because that's not why I'm telling you. I'm telling you because you have a right to know."

Scott frowned, but nodded.

"Scott, I'm-" Melinda, however, was cut off by a loud crash coming from the living room, and Wyatt calling for her.

Demon attack.

They were so few and far apart, that it always shocked Melinda when it happened. But now, of all times? Great. Just great.

"Stay here, Scott," Melinda said firmly. "No matter what, stay here." She didn't need him getting hurt, or finding out who she was, not on top of the big whammy she was about to throw at him – if another demon didn't attack.

He nodded, and Melinda ran to the living room – and stopped dead.

The same fanged demon that has nearly killed her was attacking her cousins. And Mr. Fangy? Yeah, he was winning.

Melinda was frozen with fear. She just stood there, unable to move while fang-guy was beating the crap out of Wyatt and Chris. Finally, Chris Tked Mr. Fangy into the wall, a long enough distraction for Wyatt to freeze him and then kick him, shattering him and vanquishing him.

"What the hell, Melinda?" Chris snapped, bloody and beaten. Wyatt frowned at Melinda, shaking his head.

"What were you- uh-" Wyatt paused, staring at something in the doorway.

Melinda turned.

Scott was standing their, looking both shocked and scared.


	29. Problems

A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me a "Happy Birthday"! Now, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. I should have gone to sleep an hour ago, but stayed up so I could update. So let me do a quick Thank you to everyone, then right into the fic.

Matt91: Half the people who reviewed figured out she was pregnant. I must be loosing my touch. Lol. And thanks for the "Happy Birthday"!

Whyte-Fire: Lol. Glad I didn't disappoint! And trust me, there's much, much more to come. I'm nowhere near done with Part Two, and I still have Part 3. If I play my cards right, I could have over 60 chapters.

Charmedluver: Ah, okay. Lol. Lots of strangling going on there . . .

Wyatt333: The answers to all your questions will be answered eventually. Question is, will they be the answers you want?? Lol.

The-Cheese-Factory: So true. I never even realized. Lol.

Jade-Eye-Halliwell: Lol. Glad you liked it, and thanks for the "happy Birthday"!

FutureEditor: I'm glad you enjoyed this and my other stories so much! Glad you like the cliffhangers and sorry about the little bit of dragging on . . . I try to make my chapters a certain length and when I'm short, I add in mumble jumble to keep it from being too short. Hehe.

PiPeRAnGeL39: - Smiles innocently. –

**Special Message to Christina Marquez (if you are still reading): **About what I said on my Ch 24 thank you for your review – I'm sorry and I didn't mean it to sound the way I did. I was joking and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I never, ever would do that intentionally. It was an accident, I hope you will forgive me, and I hope you'll continue to read and review my fics. I'm really sorry.

Okay, on with Ch 29! Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Scott, wait!" Melinda cried, running after Scott.

After witnessing the scene in the living room, Scott had turned and stalked out of the house and was now heading to his car, Melinda chasing after him.

"Scott, stop! Please stop, I can explain!" Melinda cried.

Finally, _finally, _Scott stopped and turned around.

"Explain what? You're cousin turning a disfigured guy into a block of ice and shattering it? The frozen, shattered dude turning into a ball of fire and exploding? You throwing him again the wall by squinting your eyes? You can explain that?" Scott snarled, trying to hide his fear with anger.

"Yes," Melinda said, as calmly and as firmly as possible. "I can, if you'll just calm down and-"

"Calm down? Melinda, you're a-a- I don't know what! And-"

"Scott, please, please, I can explain. What you saw, it-" Melinda cut off. How could she explain what he'd seen? _'Oh, that, in the living room? Yeah, it was a demon trying to kill my cousins and me and we used our powers to vanquish it. But it doesn't happen often because we're the Children of Light and we're so powerful, most evil baddies don't even dare to attack. It was worse for our parents, the Charmed Ones. They were extremely powerful, but we're even more powerful. So really, you have nothing to worry about. Let's go for some lunch."_

No, she couldn't say that. So how the hell was she supposed to defend herself?

She stared sadly at Scott, feeling totally helpless.

Shaking his head, still trying to hide his fear through anger, he stalked away, leaving Melinda standing there watching until he couldn't see him anymore. Then she went back inside where Wyatt and Chris were cleaning demon guts off the living room walls.

"What happened? What did you tell him?" Chris asked urgently. This – someone coming close, or actually discovering who they were – rarely happened. It had happened once to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Phoebe had told them about it when they were all old enough to hear. I mean, really, how could they keep it a secret when pictures of the lost Halliwell were all over the house, and boxes in the attic were labeled 'Prue's clothes' and 'Prue's camera equipment' etc.

"I tried to explain, but he was so scared-" Melinda began, but Chris interrupted, saying "Scared? He was pissed off!"

"When he doesn't want to let on that he's scared, he gets angry," Melinda explained through pursed lips.

"Oh, right. And you like this guy? Oh, wait, you do. How could I forget, considering you fuc-"

"Chris!" Wyatt snarled, stalking over and shoving Chris away, for with every angry word he had uttered, he had taken a step closer to Melinda until she was pushed into the wall and cowering.

Chris glared angrily at Melinda, not giving a damn that tears had formed in her eyes and her lip was quivering.

Wyatt opened his mouth to say something to Melinda, but she shot out of the room quicker than you could say "Chris is an asshole, ignore him."

"Something I said?" Chris sneered.

Wyatt slapped him upside the head and left the room, heading to Melinda's room upstairs.

Upstairs, he knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He orbed inside.

She was gone.

Her room had been ransacked; clothes were strewn all over and drawers had been left open. All pictures that had been on her night table and dresser were gone and her favorite stuffed animal – a little brown puppet puppy dog – that Piper and Paige had gotten for her was gone.

On her bed, he spotted a note. He read through it. Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched it and left the room, going to find Chris and kill his half-breed ass.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Melinda sat in a seat by herself, next to the window. Her bag was next to her. She stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by fast. Tears were snaking down her face and hadn't stopped since she'd left the house.

She couldn't take it anymore. Scott hated her. Chris had looked murderous. Most of the time, they got to live normal demon-free lives and she had no problem with that. But the past few days, ever since that fanged demon had attacked her, things had gone to hell and she couldn't take it anymore.

After she'd left the living room, she'd gone upstairs, hastily packed her most valued possession, and then orbed to the bus station (Thank goodness the Elders had given her the power to do so) and had caught the first bus leaving, not even caring where it was going. The one she was on, it turned out, was headed for New York City.

Melinda placed a hand on her stomach, frowning as she realized how stupid she'd been, She was going to a place where she had no home and no family and what would happen as the months went by and she was ready to give birth? She couldn't live on the street – that would be bad for her and could be very harmful to her baby.

So what was she to do?

Well, too late now. She'd have to figure out a plan once she got to New York.

"May I sit here?" someone asked.

Melinda looked up. A man with shaggy brown hair and crisp blue eyes smiled down at her. She nodded slightly and moved her bag onto the floor by her feet.

"I'm Eric," the man said, holding out his hand.

"Melinda," Melinda replied warily, shaking his hand quickly and letting go.

"Traveling alone?" Eric asked.

Melinda bit her lip and shrugged. "Yes and no."

"Yes you are, or no you aren't?" Eric asked, quirking a brow in confusion.

"I'm alone, as in no one's with me. But-" Melinda rested a hand on her stomach, "-technically, I'm not alone."

"Oh," Eric said, then his eyes widened. "Oh! You're – oh. How far along?"

"Just a few weeks. Close to four," Melinda replied.

"Oh. You just seem so – well-,"

"Young? Yeah, I know. Not exactly planned," Melinda explained, looking away. "And-"

"And you're boyfriend bailed?" Eric asked knowingly.

Melinda looked at him again. "Not exactly. Uhm, he didn't even know I was pregnant. But- he just started acting really weird and then he saw something and- Anyway, the point is, he was angry with me and my cousin was, like, murderous when he found out and things just got hectic and so I'm going to New York City where I have no home and no family. And I also just blurted my entire life's story to a complete stranger."

Eric smiled. "Not completely. To everything, that is. Now, why would what your cousins think matter so much?"

"I live with my two cousins. Male cousins. Both older than me. Our mother's were sisters and the house we live in has been in the family for hundreds and hundreds of years. They were killed fifteen years ago and we just – well – stuck together," Melinda explained.

Eric nodded slightly. "You have an odd family. But, I'm sorry about your mom and aunts. Must have been hard on you. You must have been really little when it happened. As to the homeless part, well, you could come live with me. I have an apartment in the East Village on fourteenth street, between second and third. It's big and really nice."

"But we just met. For all I know, you could be some crazy stalker slash murderer," Melinda half joked.

Eric smiled. "Promise I'm not. I'm harmless. In fact, I'm a police officer and I have ID." He pulled out his Driver's license and badge and showed her.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you-" Melinda said. _Or be murdered by you, _she thought, but did not voice out loud.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all," Eric assured her.

Melinda frowned. What did she have to loose? If all else failed, she could use her Children of Light powers on him.

"Okay," Melinda replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours had passed since Melinda had left. Melinda hadn't specified where she was going, just that she was leaving and why. So they spent half the evening, and well into the morning, searching San Francisco for her. They even tried scrying for her, but couldn't locate her.

"What could that mean? Scrying always works," Chris said, super worried and now extremely sorry he had been such an asshole to Melinda. Maybe if he'd been nicer, she wouldn't have left.

"She must have done some kind of blocking spell so we can't find her by scrying, and probably by spells also. Our only chance of finding her is if she uses her powers, then the Elders will be able to find her. Until then," Wyatt replied, "we need to put in a missing person's report at the police station and hope for the best. Daniel (Darryl Morris's son) will help us. He knows our situation and who we are and he'll help. He has to."

"And if he doesn't? You know how he is now – ever since Darryl . . ." Chris let the rest of his sentence fall flat.

"That was unfortunate," Wyatt replied sadly. "But that was before Melinda was born. He has no reason to take it out on her, and it's his job to find missing people. Even though, technically, she isn't lost. She ran away."

Chris nodded. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry, for the hundredth time that night, but Wyatt cut him off and said, "Let's go home. It's too dark to keep looking for her, and wed need to be well rested so we can look again tomorrow."

Together, Wyatt and Chris orbed home.


	30. The Truth is out there and it hurts

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writer's block. And I'm trying to finally update all my stories. I updated "Breaking Point." I also posted a one shot that got only one review. Disappointing – pouts. – I'm going to do "Déjà vu Never Again" after this and I think I'll do a couple chapters, not just one. And then "Generation Charmed."

Wyatt333: Wow, I never even realized! – Grins evilly as she gets an idea . . .- Wyatt and Chris have girlfriends? Did I say that? Hm. Well, either way, it's a sure bet that they do. Look for the girlfriends in future chapters, if I can find an appropriate place to bring them in.

The Cheese Fairy: Chris is mean! And yes, Poor Melinda and long bus ride!

CursedBlondie: Lol. Thanks for the happy birthday and love all the faces!

Charmedluver: Lol. Thanks for the happy birthday! Even though you did strangle me after . . .

Matt91: Lol. Glad you liked!

FutureEditor: Who knows . . .? – Innocent shrug. –

PiPeRAnGeL39: Lol. Chris and Scott were mean, weren't they? How can you ask me not to be evil? – Mock shock and anger – I live for being evil! Lol.

Dr. Magic: Lol. Little input on all the characters, there. Lol. Well, glad you like it!!

CharmedChick4eva: Not a problem. Glad you liked it!

Kay, hope I didn't miss anyone!

Please enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Someone was shaking her awake. Melinda swatted her hand, annoyed. Wyatt and Chris knew not to bother her – especially early in the morning. They knew that they weren't allowed to just come into her room uninvited.

Or maybe it was Scott. Maybe she'd fallen asleep at his place and he wanted to give her a kiss before he left for work.

On that happy note, she opened her eyes – and wished she hadn't. Oh, sure, the sight before her eyes wasn't horrible. It was just, well, it wasn't who she wanted to see. And opening her eyes also reminded her of what she'd done.

Eric sat next to her in the seat on the bus taking her from California to New York City.

She'd run away from home. She was going to be living with a complete stranger. She was a pregnant eighteen-year-old. She'd voted for Kerry . . . Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Hey, sleepy head. We're almost there," Eric informed her.

Melinda groaned. "So I wasn't dreaming? I really did run away from home?"

Eric squinted at her, as if just seeing her. "You ran away from home? That part you neglected to tell me."

Melinda's throat went dry. She'd just told a cop that she had run away from home. Great.

"I'm eighteen," Melinda croaked, as if that would make it okay.

"Still. Did you leave a note or something?" Eric asked. Melinda shook his head. Eric sighed and said, "They'll be worried about you."

Melinda shrugged. She was about to speak when her cell phone rang. She glanced at it. **Home **was digitally scrawled on the little Caller ID screen. She tried to hide this from Eric, but he saw anyway.

"Pick it up and tell them where you are and what's going on," Eric demanded, but gently.

Melinda opened the phone, went to press **send **to pick it up, and hit **end **instead, turning the phone off.

Eric glared at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wyatt hit the end button on the house phone and looked at Chris, shaking his head.

Chris said come pretty colorful things, pacing the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have been such an asshole to her!' Chris berated himself. "I should have been nice and-and I shouldn't have been so hard on her about what happened but-"

"Chris!" Wyatt said loudly. Chris stopped pacing and looked at Wyatt and Wyatt said, "It wasn't just because of you that she left. I think it was a combination of everything, including Scott breaking up with her. I think that was the big reason why she left. I think you being an asshole to her was just one more thing on a long list of problems she's been having."

Chris frowned. That didn't make him feel better, or help them find her.

"But how do we find her if she'd blocked us and she won't pick up her cell?" Chris asked – okay, more like whined. He was on a major guilt trip.

"Maybe she'll screw up and use her powers," Wyatt said, then frowned. "No, wait, if she's used a blocking spell, we won't even be able to detect her powers."

"So then what?" Chris snapped.

Wyatt sighed and shrugged. "We have to hope she calls us or comes home on her own."

Chris eyed his brother angrily. "What if that isn't for years?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

She'd fallen asleep again. Well, you would have, too. A bus ride from New York from California was loooooong. And not too comfy.

She would have slept another hour or two, also, if she didn't suddenly have the rug to pee – really badly, as if she'd have ten glasses of Vanilla Coke instead of one.

Eric had fallen asleep and to get to the bathroom, she'd have to crawl over him. **(a/n: I know buses don't have bathrooms. But . . . it's a long trip, so work with me here and pretend it's a special bus that does have a small bathroom in back. Lol)**. Awkwardly, Melinda stood up and placed one leg on one side of his legs. She was about to put her other leg over when Eric moved his legs and knocked into her, her feet coming out from under her and she fell, in straddle position, onto Eric's lap.

That woke him right up.

"Melinda-" He said, blinking in confusion.

Melinda blushed bright red, stood quickly, and clambered over him, nearly running to the bathroom, and not just because she had to go so badly.

When she got back, he was still awake and, it seemed, he had been waiting for her. He stood to let her by, then stared at her after she'd sat.

"What?" Melinda demanded, but not harshly and she was blushing. She was also avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing," Scott replied, shaking his head. "But you should have spoken to your cousins. They must be so worried about you."

"Oh yeah?" Melinda snapped. "If they are so worried, why haven't they come to get me and bring me home?"

Eric blinked. "Because they don't know you're on a bus headed to New York City?"

Melinda gulped. Right. Eric didn't know about her special status as a Child of Light. He didn't know that her cousins could just sense her and orb to her whenever they wanted. So, this time she asked herself: Why hadn't they? Sensed for her, or scryed for her, and orbed to her? Why, why, why? She wasn't going to go crawling back to them on her own. They had to come get her.

Then it hit her.

Maybe they hadn't come because, well, because they didn't want her back. Maybe her being gone was a relief to them. It meant they didn't have to deal with her and her baby.

Could that be it?

Melinda shook her head, feeling tears prick her eyes. If that were true, then her cousins could go screw themselves for all she cared. She didn't need them, or Scott. Because if her cousins didn't want her around, then Scott probably felt the same way times one hundred.

Well fine. She didn't need them. She didn't need any of them!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Wyatt and Chris both pulled the front door open at the same time. Melinda wouldn't knock, they knew. She'd just come in or orb in. But they still had hope that it was their little cousin knocking on the front door to Halliwell Manor.

But it wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing here, Scott?" Chris snapped, except he didn't exactly say 'hell.'

Scott took a step back. Frightened for his life, maybe?

"I wanted to apologize to Melinda. I was really horrible to her earlier and last night. I never gave her a chance to explain and I should have. Is she home?"

Chris gritted his teeth and made fists with his hands, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Melinda isn't here, Scott," Wyatt said before Chris could beat Scott into a bloody pulp.

"When will she be back?" Scott asked.

"I don't know if she's coming back," Wyatt said coldly.

Scott frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Melinda ran away, Scott, and we have no idea where she is," Wyatt replied curtly.

Scott paled. Melinda had – had run away? Because of him, no doubt.

"We have to file a missing persons report," Scott insisted.

"We can't," Wyatt said, shaking his head.

"We have to!" Scott snapped. "We have to find her!"

Wyatt frowned. "Melinda had to come home on her own. Even if the police find her, she'll just run again."

"No. They'll get her and bring her home," Scott insisted.

"Scott, no one can force Melinda to come back. She can easily escape again. She- we-" Wyatt frowned. Should he tell Scott? Melinda really should, and she'd probably kill him if he told. But what choice did he have? Scott would go to the police if he didn't get a proper explanation.

"Scott, we're not exactly – well, normal."


	31. Discovery

A/N: Oh yeah, how many people hate me? Show of hands! Yeah, sorry. Lol. Sorry it took so long. I had some major, major writer's block.

Charmedluver: Lol. Okay, here's an update finally!

Matt91: Ha. You'll find out soon enough!

Christine Marquez: Oh. That sucks. Well, that's cool. If you don't like it, you don't like it. No hard feelings

The-Cheese-Fairy: Was it intended? Hm, not telling. Thanks!

Charmedchick4eva: A lot of people are saying that! Lol.

Future Editor: Glad you like it! And I'll try. I think I have, like, 6 people who want me to read their fics and I've barely had time to write my own, let alone read others.

Hope I didn't miss anyone! Please enjoy and please review and I promise to try and update sooner next time!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eric's apartment was huge! Melinda guessed that that was the result of being a New York Police Officer. He had a spare room for her, even. Not just a couch for her to sleep on, like most places, but an actual room. She went and dumped her bag on the bed and then went back to Eric, who was waiting for her in the living room.

"Thanks again. You don't know how much this means to me – us," she said, one hand touching her stomach. She smiled.

Eric smiled back at her – well, more like smirked. But Melinda didn't notice.

"So, how's about you stay here and I'll go get us some food? There's a great Chinese Take-Out place a door or two down from here," Eric suggested.

Melinda nodded. Her stomach was grumbling loudly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Eric nodded. "I just need to do one thing first, then I'll go." He disappeared into his room, then came out a few seconds later, hands in his pockets. He approached her. "Just one little thing I need to do, then I can get the food."

Melinda began to nod when, out of nowhere, Eric's hand came flying out of his pocket and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and held her tight to him.

"What-" Melinda gasped, but was cut off when Eric placed a white handkerchief over her nose and mouth. She shrieked and struggled, but became weaker and weaker as she breathed in an awful smell on the handkerchief. After a few moments, she passed out.

Eric whistled as he tossed the hanky aside and dragged Melinda to her room, where he tied her to the bedposts and then left, locking the door behind him. He continued to whistle as he made his way to King Wok Chinese Food – Eat in or Take out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When Melinda finally came to, her head ached terribly. Her vision was blurry and when it cleared, she realized her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were bound, she was gagged, and she was in a bathtub. She shrieked and kicked to no avail.

"No one can hear you, Melinda," someone said from the doorway.

Melinda turned to look at Eric, leaning against the doorframe with a bag of Chinese takeout in one hand.

She tried to talk, but couldn't through the gag. Then she tried to use her powers and found they, too, didn't work. She tried to orb – that didn't work either.

"Don't try to magic your way out of this," Eric said, kneeling at the side of the tub.

Melinda's eyes widened. She was speaking, muffled, but trying. Eric removed the gag after making her nod a promise that she wouldn't yell.

"You're a demon!" she cried.

Eric smirked. "No, I'm human. Mortal as any mortal can be. Not a drop of magic in my veins. But I know magic exists and, well, I've learned of you and your cousins, too. I have some friends who are demons and they've told me stories. You see, I made them a deal. If I captured you and held you prisoner long enough for you to give birth and give the baby to them, they'd give me anything I want."

Horror filled Melinda's eyes. "No! Please, Eric don't! Please don't do this!"

"Too late," he replied coldly. "You're powers won't work. The demons set up some kind of spell so only dark magic, such as theirs, could be used in the apartment and your regular powers are bound, as well. And you won't be able to call you're cousins, either, since you blocked yourself from them."

"All I have to do is reverse the spell," Melinda snapped.

"But you can't do that," Eric replied, tying the gag back into place, "with that on."

She screamed a muffled something at him. He simply smirked and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Three months later)

Wyatt and Chris hadn't told Scott who they were. They had decided it wasn't worth it to do so. He'd only freak and it really was Melinda's job to tell.

They still hadn't found Melinda, either. Scott had come to the conclusion that she had run away. Wyatt and Chris knew otherwise, and were deathly afraid that she was hurt or worse.

Scott sighed, looking at a picture of him and Melinda sadly before closing his suitcase. He had a meeting in New York City and his flight would be leaving soon. He couldn't imagine why Melinda would just run away and it killed him. Shaking his head, he left his apartment and grabbed a cab that took him to the airport.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The flight was long and tiring, and pretty boring. By the time he got to New York City, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more to get to his hotel.

The cab drive was slow, due to rush hour traffic, and the time difference was throwing him off. By the time he reached 14th street, he was ready to pass out.

He wasn't too tired, however, to notice the girl.

The girl was young, but whatever she had been through had aged her physically and, most likely, mentally. She had dirty blonde hair, a bad dye job by the brown roots that were showing. Her hair was cut to a short length, and it was just barely touching her shoulders. It was shaggy-looking. The girl's brown eyes were blank of emotion and feeling. Her clothes were old and ripped hand-me-downs and big on her, but not so big that Scott was unable to see her expanded, 3-month pregnant belly.

She was walking out of a building and heading in his direction, her eyes looking crestfallen and her gaze locked on the ground. She might have looked homeless, and Scott might have been tired out of his mind, but he still recognized her.

It was Melinda.

Shock overwhelmed him and he was torn between running to her and wondering why she looked pregnant. Finally, he ran to, joy evident by the big grin on his face.

"Melinda!"

The girl didn't look up, but kept walking.

Scott reached her and grabbed her arms, causing her to jump and look, startled, into his eyes.

"Oh my god, Melinda, it is you! I can't believe it! What happened? Why did you run away?" Scott asked, questions filling his head.

The girl shook her head. No, no she wasn't Melinda. Melinda wasn't her name.

"Melinda, what's wrong?

She shook her head again. "I'm-I'm not Melinda-"

Scott frowned. "Yes, you are! What's going on, Melinda?"

"No. I'm not Melinda. My name's Charlotte."

Scott shook his head and shook Melinda. "No, you're name is Melinda Halliwell, and I'm Scott, you're boyfriend. What is up with you?"

"Charlotte?"

Melinda and Scott both turned to look at a man walking towards them.

"Is this man bothering you, Charlotte?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded fervently. With a final tug, she broke free of Scott and hid behind the other man.

The man glared at Scott. "if you were smart, you wouldn't go around harassing women, buddy."

"She's my girlfriend, you psycho," Scott snarled.

The man laughed. "No, she's my girlfriend. And I'm a cop, so back off buddy."

Scott looked bewildered. He shook his head. "Melinda, come on, you know who I am."

She shook her head. "No. No my name I-is Charlotte. Stop calling me Melinda! Go away!"

Afraid for Melinda's sake, and very confused about what was going on, Scott left.

Once at his hotel, however, he called Wyatt and Chris back in California.

"Hello?" came Wyatt's voice.

"Wyatt, it's Scott. Are you sitting down? Good, because what I have to tell you . . . you won't believe."


	32. House Arrest

A/N: Oh man, I'm so sorry for the delay. I had the worst writer's block due to the storyline I had going. But don't worry; it'll start picking up soon. Also, a lot of you have been asking about Wyatt's and Chris's girlfriends. So I'm going to bring them in either this chapter or next chapter. Wyatt's girlfriend will be a made-up character. And for Chris, I'm trying to decide between Bianca and a made-up. Most likely, their girls will come in next chapter. So let me know what to do for Chris when you review! I need the Reader's Help on this one.

PiPeRAnGeL39: Lol. Very angsty review! Lol. But glad you liked it!

Cornett: I'm evil, hm?

Wyatt333: Guess you'll find out if she does or not!

Matt91: No more choking! I'm gonna have tracheal problems if people keep choking me!

Charmedchick4eva: I know! Lol. Eric's evil!

C.Charmed24/7: Honestly, I don't think you'll ever find out how or why! Haha. I'm evil.

Charmedprincess: Glad mine was your first and glad you liked it!

Charmedluver: uh . . .? I'm a little confused. Did that mean you liked the chapter or not? If it was meant in a bad way, well, I wasn't even thinking about "CoughelizabethsmartCough" when I wrote it. And she didn't unblock the spell.

Ilovedrew88: glad you liked it!

Okay, here you go! I promise to try and update sooner next time!

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Who was he?" Eric snarled angrily.

Melinda (AKA 'Charlotte') glanced at Eric, shaking with fear.

Eric glared at her angrily. Trying to get information out of Melinda wasn't easy. "You're trying my patience witch."

Melinda opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. She couldn't speak. What could she say? Seeing Scott had revoked her with hope that she'd be rescued. But that hope was slowing fading.

"Who was he?" Eric snapped.

Melinda licked her dry, quivering lips. "Once you know who he is, you'll be able to find him and kill him and I'm not letting that happen, so forget it."

Eric sighed. "Whatever. I still have you, and that's all that matters. You can't escape me witch and when that child of yours is born, I'll rule the Underworld with her at my side."

"That's what you think, pal."

Eric and Melinda, startled, both turned to see who had spoken.

Standing in the middle of the room were Wyatt and Chris, arms crossed, glaring angrily at Eric, and looking at Melinda with a look of relief.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Melinda cried, hope surging through her once more. Scott! Scott must have phoned them and told them about seeing her and they must have been able to track her down, despite the spell Eric's demon friends had planted.

"You're dead, you asswipe," Chris snapped, glaring daggers at Eric. He prepared to TK him into the wall, when Melinda's shout stopped him.

"He's human!" Melinda cried.

"Well," Wyatt said calming, a small smile playing at his lips. "I know just what to do with him, then."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm so glad _that's _over with," Melinda said happily as they all orbed home from the police station in New York where they had left Eric (who was, apparently, wanted in three other states for kidnapping, armed robbery, and possibly murder.)

"I'm tired," she added, faking a yawn. "I'll think I'll be going up to bed." She turned to the steps and started walking to them.

"Not so fast," Wyatt said, his tone one of warning.

Melinda bit her lip and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, like why you ran away," Wyatt finished. Beside him, Chris nodded, looking angry but calmer than he had been in a long time.

"This could take awhile . . ." Melinda mumbled, gulping.

"We have time," Chris assured her. "And you have even more time."

Melinda paled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda sat on her bed, on her back, with her feet on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She was, as Wyatt and Chris had put it, under "house arrest." They had temporarily bound her powers and put a magical "lock and key" on her room so she could only leave if she needed food or the bathroom.

She had argued that it was unfair, that she was eighteen and old enough to leave the house if she wanted to, and old enough to run off to New York City at her own will. But no, Wyatt and Chris told her that she had acted like an eight year old, running away like that, especially since she was pregnant and vulnerable. She was, they said, lucky that Scott had found her, even if it had been three months after she'd left. They also informed her of how worried they had been.

She rolled her eyes, gently rubbing her belly. She knew she had been stupid, she'd realized that the second Eric had turned out to be right-hand-man to demons and on the police's Most Wanted list. But she wasn't going to admit that to her cousins.

"I'm a bad mommy," Melinda said sadly, still rubbing her belly.

"You aren't."

Melinda sat up suddenly and turned her head. Wyatt stood in her doorway.

"What you did was stupid," he said.

"I know, I know. You and Chris have already drilled that into me. Although I think putting me under complete house arrest is a little unfair," Melinda said dryly.

"But," Wyatt continued, as if she hadn't spoken at all. "You aren't a bad mother. You stayed alive and, from what you told us, you did everything possible to ensure that Eric didn't hurt you or your baby."

"He wanted my baby alive so he could use her for evil. He wouldn't have risked hurting her by hurting me," Melinda replied sadly.

Wyatt nodded and sat beside her. "Be that as it may, you still played a part in that by ensuring that you stayed safe for your child's sake. You aren't a bad mother, Melinda. Don't ever think that."

Melinda held back her tears as she nodded. If she agreed with him, maybe he'd leave her alone.

"Chris and I talked it over and we agreed that we were just a little harsh in your punishment. We realized that you're eighteen and an adult and capable of making your own decisions. So we're lifting the house arrest a little. We're going to remove the spell on your room so you can walk around the house and we'll unbind your powers. However, we're keeping your keys and you can't have your orbing ability back yet. Agreed?"

Melinda nodded. "Agreed."

"Have you heard from Scott?" Wyatt asked suddenly.

Melinda looked down at her bed and shook her head. "N-no, but he's probably still in New York. So-so he might not be able to call me, you know? He's probably busy."

Wyatt nodded, though he knew Melinda was saying that more for her sake than his. He felt bad for her. She loved him so much and she still couldn't grasp the fact that they were broken up. Technically, neither of them had said 'okay, it's over.' But things had been rocky since that night so, so long ago when Mr. Fangy had attacked her. Things had gotten worse when she had gotten the note to be at his place and he hadn't showed up.

They hadn't spoken much after that, and then Melinda had run away to New York. She hadn't seen or spoken to Scott since she'd insisted she was Charlotte, not Melinda, and he'd left.

She'd been miserable since. Which, considering she'd just gotten home that day, wasn't much time. But she had been miserable since they'd first started fighting.

Wyatt hated to see his cousin so upset.

"Wyatt! Phone! It's Katelyn!" Chris called upstairs.

Wyatt glanced at Melinda, cringing slightly. How bad did this look? He was trying to comfort Melinda over her lack of a boyfriend, and he own girlfriend was on the phone. She must feel worse now . . .

"Go on. I want to be alone," Melinda said, lying back down.

Wyatt nodded and stood. "Promise me you won't keep sulking?"

Melinda nodded, but didn't say anything out loud. She didn't want to make a promise she wasn't going to keep.

Wyatt smiled reassuringly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Melinda sighed and stared at the ceiling, her mind reeling with thoughts.

She went back to sulking, wondering if she'd ever be happy again.

And knowing only one way _to _ever be happy again.


	33. Love Conquers All

A/N: A lot of you said you'd rather have Chris with a 'made-up' girlfriend. So I made on up! Lol.

Matt91: Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't feel I needed more with Eric. He was done. Lol. Glad you liked it otherwise!

Charmedchickeva: Glad you liked it!

Prince Halliwell: You'll see . . .

TheCheeseFairy: Yeah! I mean, he was mortal and it seemed the most logical thing to do. Lol.

Moonfairyfire: Hardly! This part (Part Two; the first spin-off from the original story) had a lot more to come, and I have no idea how many chapters it will have! And after that, I have the second spin-off to do. No, this will probably have a total (of all three parts together) of at least 60 chapters, if I get about 20 per part.

Cursedblondie: See my response to Moonfairyfire (right above this)

Charmedluver: Lol. Don't we all hate math! Bleh. My math teacher is odd. But he doesn't give tests! Just 5 point quizzes every morning. Hehe.

Rif: I know! Some of them have so many kids, and kids' kids and powers that I loose track! Yeah, wow. I didn't even realize. I took the little girl and made her into a grown young woman. Lol. And yeah, Eric got his in the end!

C.Charmed24/7: Aw, don't be offended! I ignore people's questions a lot! Lol. My policy is this: Ask any question you want, and I'll answer to the best of my ability. However, if it will give something away to either you or others readers who do read through my whole boring Authors Note, then I ignore it because, 9 times out of 10, the answer is in the following chapters.

Ilovedrew88: Yeah. It's sweet isn't it?

**Important Note: **I've been really bad about updating lately, and I've been neglecting some of my other fics to do this one and "Breaking Point." I'm really sorry, but it's been so crazy here and . . . some things have come up and it's just, well, I'll try to be as diligent as possible, but pleased bear with me if I don't update very quickly. I'd never just stop posting and leave you guys guessing. Unless I specifically say it's the end, always expect a new chapter to be coming!

Without further adieu, since I know you all are getting tired of this Author's note, here's Ch 34!

Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Two Months Later)**

"Melinda, time to get up. You have classes, remember"

Melinda groaned and put the pillow over her head.

Someone pulled the pillow away from her and Melinda was forced to look up. It was Wyatt.

"Go away. I'm staying home," she replied bitterly.

"You've missed too many classes. You need to go," Wyatt sighed.

"So everyone can see that I'm a pregnant eighteen-year-old freak? I don't think so. I haven't gone to class since **before **I found out I was pregnant. Why would I go now?" she snapped.

Wyatt gritted his teeth. Three more months . . . three more months and the mood swings would be gone. The three AM toilet runs would be gone. The bizarre cravings would be gone. Melinda would give birth in three months and he could look forward to – oh god – three AM baby cries!

"Fine. Well, Chris and I are taking Kat and Sammie (Katelyn and Samantha, Wyatt and Chris's girlfriends) to lunch at Derek's Deli. Want to come?" Wyatt asked.

Melinda shook her head sharply. "And be the only one with out someone?"

"You have the baby," Wyatt joked.

Melinda glowered at him. "Go away. I'm staying here, in bed, and sulking. You and Chris can go have great lives."

Wyatt frowned, but got up and left. He knew better than to argue with Melinda in her mood-swing pregnant state.

The moment he was out of the room, the door was telekinetically slammed shut, courtesy of Melinda. However, as far as Wyatt knew, Melinda didn't have telekinesis. It must have been, he concluded, the baby's powers influencing Melinda. Then again, how could the baby be telekinetic?

_Oh well, _he thought_We have three more months before we need to worry about that._

Shaking his head, Wyatt went down to the sunroom where Chris was waiting with Kat and Sammie.

"She's not coming?" Sammie asked, frowning.

"That girl really needs to get out more," Kat said. "Oh well, maybe her surprise baby shower will cheer her up."

"If," Sammie noted, "we can get her out of the house long enough to set up."

"Let's just go," Chris said. By the look on Wyatt's face, he knew it was time to go. He had heard the door slamming (so had Kat and Sammie, but Chris had fibbed and gotten them to stay with him and not go investigate.)

Together, the two couples left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Melinda hadn't left her room, only once to orb to the kitchen where she grabbed a big tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Carvel Ice cream and a spoon. Then she orbed back to her room, turned on the TV, and munched on her very fattening snack while channel surfing.

Suddenly, mid-way through a very romantic scene between Kate and Matthew in _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_, two things happened: Melinda had the sudden urge to pee and someone knocked on the front door.

Grumbling, Melinda set the ice cream on her night table and clicked the TV off, just as Matthew's character was pulling Kate's shirt up over her head in the bathroom scene. Grudgingly, she wobbled (her stomach had gotten pretty big, between the whole being pregnant thing and the fact that she had weird cravings and was eating for two) out of her room, down the stairs, and to the door. The fact that she was dressed in frilly pink maternity drawstring sweats and a white tank top, sized to accommodate her 5-month pregnant belly, with some kind of childish picture on it, didn't bother her.

The person knocked again.

"Coming!" Melinda grouched, grumbling about bad timing and annoying people, coming and knocking on people's doors at eight in the morning. She reached the door, pulled it open, and – Her jaw dropped.

"Scott!" she cried, now wishing she had on a bathrobe; he still didn't know she was pregnant.

Well, he did now.

Scott stared at Melinda's bulging belly in confusion and understanding, all at the same time. Then he looked up at her with hurt gleaming in his eyes.

Melinda gripped the doorknob. "Maybe you should come in. I think we need to talk."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The baby shower is supposed to start at eleven," Sammie said, through a mouthful of eggs and sausage.

"Okay, but it's already Nine. How are we supposed to get Ms. Doom and Gloom out of the house while you guys set up and stuff?" Chris asked his girlfriend, sipping his OJ.

"Easy," Kat replied, rolling her sea green eyes.

"Oh? How easy?" Wyatt asked, quirking a brow in questioning.

"Uhm," Kat replied, turning crimson. "You guys will think of something. Tell her you want to take her shopping for baby stuff. But don't really buy much, or fake being sick right before you get into the store and come home. That will give us plenty of time."

Sammie nodded in agreement, taking a bite of bacon.

"Maybe this baby shower thing isn't a good idea," Wyatt said, frowning as he chewed a peace of butter and syrup-drenched pancake. "Mel isn't really in a partying mood."

"Because of Scott. Yeah, yeah," Kat said, wiping her mouth with her paper napkin. "But she needs to get over that. She hasn't heard from him since she saw him in New York, right?"

Wyatt and Chris exchanged looks, then nodded at their girlfriends.

When Melinda had run off, and been absent for three months, they had told their girlfriends that she was in New York City, a much needed vacation to try and get over Scott And their unofficial break-up and her then-newfound pregnancy.

What else could they say? That she had run away, then been kidnapped? Right. As Children of Light, demon attacks were rare and they were able to enjoy their lives for the most part. So, they had avoided telling their girlfriends about their special powers. They had been forced to lie only a few times, and this had been one of them.

"That's not something you easily get over, Kat," Chris said, frowning. "They were really in love. The guy got her pregnant, for god-sakes. Love like that doesn't just die. It didn't with our parents," he added, referring to Piper and Leo's unconditional love, even when they had taken a 'break' from each other.

Kat shrugged. "I guess. I mean, we could always change the date-"

"Or not have it at all. It could just be a get-together for Melinda and us at the Manor. No other guests included," Chris suggested.

Sammie and Kat nodded grudgingly and agreed that the baby shower would be called off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scott sat on the couch next to Melinda, in stunned silence.

Melinda was holding her breath, praying Scott believed her and didn't freak. She had told him about being pregnant and not telling him because they had been arguing and not speaking at the time, then she had run off to New York City; neither had spoken to each other since her return home.

"Y-you're sure it's mine?" Scott questioned, as if hoping it weren't true.

Melinda nodded. "You're the only guy I've ever been with."

Scott nodded, his mouth dry and his tongue heavy. "So, are you keeping the baby?"

Melinda's eyes widened. "Of course!" she cried, shocked Scott would even ask such a silly question.

Scott nodded, biting his lip. Melinda twirled a strand of her dark hair between her fingertips.

Both wanted to kiss and make-up, but neither wanted to be the first to do so.

Finally, they both tried to speak at once:

"Melly-"

"-Scott."

They smiled slightly at each other. "You go first," they both said at once.

Melinda shook her head. "You go first."

Scott nodded, taking her hand in his. "I don't know what happened that night when you waited for me at my apartment. I really don't. I was going to meet you at the apartment and I just – didn't. I can't explain it, and I can't justify it. When I found out you had run away, I was devastated and I blamed myself for being such a jerk. Honestly, Melly, I never meant to hurt you and I hope we can put the past behind ourselves and focus on our future and raising our child together."

Melinda nodded, suddenly feeling very emotional as tears swirled in her eyes and obscured her vision, making it blurry.

"I hope we can, too," she replied in an almost-whisper.

Scott smiled and leaned in close. He stroked her hair.

And they kissed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: Whoop, whoop. Ah, so many of you didn't think Scott and Melinda would get back together. I mean, seriously, don't you people know how I operate by now? Lol. You clearly don't know me at all – but that's also a good thing! But seriously, did you really think I would keep them apart?)

(A/N 2 **Preview**: Coming Soon, Ch 34: Scott and Melinda's newly rekindled relationship. More of Melinda's pregnancy symptoms. And BIG problems! Stay tuned for the sizzling Chapter 34!)


	34. Cravings and Revelations

A/N- Sighs. – Sorry. You guys probably hate me. I've been so bad about updating lately, and I haven't updated my other stories in at least a month. But things have been really crazy and busy. Plus, I've been really tired lately and I've been falling asleep, so I don't get on the computer as much. Also, I was sick last week. I'll try to be better, I promise.

I have to keep this short, because I need to go in a few minutes. So I'm not gonna do individual thank you's this time ;( Sorry. Please don't hate me. I will, instead, do one big thank you and answer any questions that people asked.

A lot of you liked that the baby slammed the door with Tk. Lol. There will be a lot of random powers going around. Try to keep up! A lot of you were also glad that Scott and Melly are back together, and glad that I didn't use Bianca. Someone asked if Scott knows about Melinda's powers. The answer is No . . . not yet, anyway .

Kay. Like I said, I need to keep this short because I have to get off in a few. So I'll end that chapter's note and here's chapter 34!

Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(One Month Later)**

At Seven Months along, Melinda was grouchier than ever. Oh, sure, she was back together with Scott and the whole running away incident was behind them all. But she was still pregnant, which was torture, and Scott still didn't know she was a witch.

One time, a long time ago, Melinda remembered Piper's story about Wyatt's birth and how he had come out in orbs. Chris hadn't; he'd been born in a hospital even. But what would it be like when Melinda's daughter was born? Would she be born in some kind of spectacle son et lumiere?

As the days went on, Melinda's moods worsened. She was nauseous all the time, always running to the bathroom to pee, and her cravings were getting stranger and stranger. Plus, she was constantly yelling at Wyatt and Chris, and even Scott.

All the guys could think about was: Two more months.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Scott?" Melinda whispered.

It was three in the morning. Melinda and Scott were in Melinda's room. Scott was asleep and up until five minutes ago, Melinda had been sleeping, too. Now she was awake and hungry.

"Scott?" Melinda poked him.

Scott didn't stir.

"SCOTT!" Melinda shouted.

Scott's eyes widened and he jumped up into a sitting position. He turned and looked at Melinda.

"What? What? Is the baby coming?" he cried, his words slurred by sleep.

"No," Melinda said calmly. "I'm hungry."

Just then, the door to Melinda's room was thrown open and the light was flicked on.

In the doorway stood Wyatt in a white t-shirt and poke-a-dotted, maroon colored boxer shorts. Chris stood beside his older brother wearing blue plaid boxer shorts and a black t-shirt. His hair was tousled and tangled and his eyes were wide.

"What's with all the screaming?" Wyatt asked.

"She's hungry," Scott replied glumly.

Wyatt's shoulder's visibly relaxed. "Oh."

Chris sighed. "I'm going back to bed," he said, and left.

Wyatt frowned and nodded, then followed Chris back down the hall, but went back down the hall to his own bedroom.

"What do you want?" Scott asked Melinda.

Melinda thought about it for a long time. "A double cheeseburger with ketchup, lettuce, extra tomato, mustard, pickles, onions, and sugar cookie sandwiches with mint chocolate chip for desert."

Scott stared at her. He knew she was eating for two but damn!

"But Melinda, the only place to get the burger is about twenty or so minutes from here. And they don't make those kinds of ice cream sandwiches. I'd have to go to the super market and actually buy the cookies and ice cream," Scott replied.

Melinda's eyes watered.

"It's three in the morning!" Scott protested.

Melinda's lip trembled.

"Oh, all right," Scott sighed.

Melinda grinned. "Thanks!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Morning!" Melinda chirped.

Scott dragged his feet as he went into the kitchen. Melinda was still in her black drawstring pants and white tank top. She was standing at the oven, making breakfast: eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

Scott mumbled something. Of course he hadn't slept well. He'd gotten up at three in the morning to go wondering all over the city in search of places that carried the food for the weird craving Melinda needed to satisfy.

But, of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

Suddenly, Melinda put a hand to her mouth. "Suddenly I'm not so hungry!" she mumbled, bolting from the kitchen and upstairs.

Wyatt came walking in moments later.

"What's wrong with Melinda?" He asked, walking to the stove and tending to the breakfast.

"Morning sickness," Scott mumbled, his eyes closing and his mind drifting off to sleep.

Wyatt laughed.

Scott threw him an angry/sarcastic look.

Melinda came back down, looking shaky and sick.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, walking over with a concerned look on his face.

Scott was suddenly wide-awake. He stood and helped Melinda sit down at the table, then sat beside her.

"I-I think so. Yeah. I'm fine. Just morning sickness, don't worry," Melinda replied.

Scott and Wyatt glanced at each other, not believing her.

"Melinda –" Wyatt began, frowning.

"No, really, I'm fine," Melinda insisted, one hand on her belly.

"You aren't. You look like shit- uh, no offense," Scott said. "Maybe you should go to the doctor or the hospital."

Melinda and Wyatt exchanged somewhat panicked looks.

"I can't. I promise, I'm fine," Melinda insisted. "Really, see?" She stood up and walked towards the fridge, but stopped mid-step, wobbled, and fell.

Wyatt was at her side in an instant and grabbed her, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"Okay, I don't feel s-so g-g-goo-" Melinda passed out.

Scott jumped out of his seat and rushed to her.

"Help me get her on the couch," Wyatt said.

Scott helped Wyatt pick Melinda up and together they went into the living room and gently placed Melinda on the couch. She was pale and shaky and something definitely wasn't right.

"We need to get her to the doctor," Scott insisted.

"No," Wyatt replied, shaking his head. "We can't. I'll fix her," he said, although he wasn't sure if his ability to heal would work. If whatever was bothering Melinda was natural, then it wouldn't.

It would also mean exposing their magic to Scott. But this was life or death.

Wyatt kneeled beside Melinda.

"You? You're no doctor, man," Scott said, agitated. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"Shut up for one second," Wyatt snapped, placing his hands over Melinda.

Scott snapped his mouth shut, watching closely.

Suddenly, a bright golden light emanated from Wyatt's hands and glowed over Melinda.

Scott's mouth dropped open in horror and he backed away.

But Wyatt's healing ability didn't work, and he had exposed their magic for no reason. Melinda wouldn't be happy with him when she woke from whatever coma-like state she was in.

"What the hell are you?" Scott asked, his voice quivering. He looked frightened, afraid that Wyatt would attack him or something.

Wyatt frowned. "We're witches." Hey, no sense beating around the bush.

Scott paled. "We're? You mean, Chris and Melinda are-are witches, too?"

Wyatt nodded once, his expression set like stone, his jaw clenched together.

Scott tried to speak, but words seemed to fail him. This was not anything he expected. Sure, weird things had happened over the years that he had known Melinda, but nothing ever major. And her explanations had always made logical sense.

Yet all this time, she had been keeping secrets from him – and this one was major, just as bad as her not telling him when she first found out she was pregnant with his child.

His heart felt like it was breaking into several pieces, and his mind was splint into different parts, battling each other. Melinda had lied to him. He should hate her. But she was sick and something could be wrong with their baby, too. At the same time, he was having trouble processing that witches actually existed and Melinda was one.

Suddenly, everything he had known and believed seemed like a big lie and he had to make a choice:

Should he stay with Melinda, despite the lies and despite the witch thing? Or should he leave her, finally end it – forever?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: Coming Soon: Chapter 35! It's almost time for Melinda to give birth to her baby girl! What kind of chaos will ensue when that happens? How will Scott react to Melinda's family secret? All that and more coming soon! Stay tuned!)


	35. It's Time

A/N: Hey. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I'm, also sorry because I can't do individual thank you's tonight. It's late and I have school. I barely had time to finish the chapter. If I stay up any longer, my mom will yell at me. Lol. So I'm going to do one big one instead:

Glad everyone liked it! Though a lot of you weren't happy how I ended Chapter 34. Lol. Can't blame you guys! A lot of you can't wait to see how Scott's going to react, but you'll have to! I might not have him back until Ch 36 or 37, depending on how this chapter and next chapter work out.

To Maria: The actor who played adult Wyatt in "Chris-Crossed" was Wes Ramsey. You can find his info and picture by going to and typing in his name in the Search engine.

PS: This chapter is a couple of lines shorter than normal. Sorry! But trust me, it's worth it! Lol.

Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda's eyes fluttered open and darted back and forth, taking in her surroundings. She was in her room, in her bed. Her body felt numb and tingly all at once and her lips were dry. She felt kind of tired and weak.

"Thank god," someone at her side said.

Melinda weakly turned her head to see Wyatt and Chris standing by her bedside.

She licked her lips. "What happened?" she croaked.

"You passed out," Wyatt explained. He was dreading the moment when he'd have to tell her what he'd done.

"I did?" She asked stupidly. Her mind just wouldn't focus. She put a hand on her belly. "Is-"

"The baby is fine, from what we can tell. But we can't take you to a doctor so . . ." Chris shrugged helplessly. Damn it, he hated feeling helpless, especially when it came to his family.

Melinda nodded knowingly. "Where's Scott?"

Wyatt glanced at Chris with a _Help me! _Expression.

Chris shook his head. His expression said it all: _You're on your own._

Oh boy. Wyatt gulped. Time to face the Wrath of Melinda.

"Where's Scott?" Melinda asked again, when no one answered, pushing herself up so she was in a sitting position.

"Well, I was . . . worried about you and the baby and I didn't know what it was. Scott helped me get you on the couch. He wouldn't have left your side, so I didn't bother asking him to. But I had to – that is, I – uhm . . . I tried to heal you," Wyatt replied awkwardly.

Melinda's eyes bulged. "IN FRONT OF SCOTT?"

Wyatt, despite his tall size, muscular build, and the fact that he was twice as strong as Melinda, cowered as he nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Melinda cried, looking like she was going to have a stroke.

"M-maybe you should calm down. All that a-anger probably isn't good for the baby-" Wyatt said, gulping.

Melinda let out a small _hmph! _And fell back against her pillows, hating her maternal instincts right now, because she knew Wyatt was right and being angry and stressed wasn't good for the baby, especially since she had passed out. But she still couldn't help but be extremely pissed off at Wyatt right now. She had only just gotten Scott back! And now she might have lost him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(One Month Later)**

Melinda was now eight months pregnant and due to give birth any day. There was one problem: How to deliver the baby?

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda had been idiots not to think of this sooner. They'd had eight months to figure it out and now they had maybe even only a few hours to figure it out.

Early one morning, they sat down in the living room to discuss it.

"One of us could deliver," Wyatt suggested.

Melinda pulled a face. "Ick. No way! That's just disgusting."

"What about Kat or Sam?" Chris asked.

"They have no clue what they're doing," Melinda reminded them. "They didn't train or anything."

"Point taken," Wyatt said, frowning. "Well, we can't go to a hospital."

"How about us?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, we're trained midwives," Someone else added.

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda turned and gasped.

Paige and Phoebe stood their, grinning.

"Oh!" Melinda stood and hobbled over to her mom, hugging her tightly and as closely as her bulging belly would allow, then hugging Paige.

Wyatt and Chris came over and hugged them, as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked.

"Hello to you, too," Paige grumbled, with a mock-hurt expression on her face.

"You know what I mean," Chris said.

Phoebe smiled. "Well we haven't seen you guys since, well, since we died. And I threatened the Elders into letting us come down here. After all, I couldn't miss the birth of my granddaughter!"

"Where's mom?" Wyatt asked, the same question Chris had been wondering, as well, but had been afraid to voice.

"Right here," came a bodiless voice. Golden lights appeared and, moments later, formed into Piper. She smiled and hugged her sons, then Melinda.

"I can't even remember the last time we were all together," Piper said, once everyone had taken seats in the living room.

"So how have you three been?" Paige asked.

Wyatt and Chris went into a lengthy explanation about how they had been and what they'd been up to. Melinda did the same, but in less detail.

"Shouldn't the father of your baby be here? I'd like to meet him," Phoebe said.

Melinda's smile disappeared. She hadn't heard from Scott since the beginning of last month when Wyatt had revealed their secret to him.

Phoebe frowned. "Melinda?" she asked, worried.

"He, uhm-" She paused, licked her lips, and sighed. "He found out who I really was and- I haven't heard from him since."

Phoebe walked to her daughter and hugged her in a way only a mother could.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she murmured.

"It's all my fault," Wyatt said. "She passed out and I tried to heal her – right in front of him. I was worried I-"

"Stop blaming yourself," Melinda demanded gently. "You did what you felt you had to do. I forgive you."

Watt nodded, though he didn't feel like he deserved her apology. He had screwed up big time.

"So, how are Kat and Sam?" Paige asked.

Wyatt frowned. "How do you know about them? We never mentioned them."

Piper smiled. "We've been watching over you, silly. We knew everything you told us before you did so. But we wanted to hear it all from you guys first."

Melinda frowned. So they'd known about Scott?

Phoebe frowned, as well. "Yeah, we have," she said, as if reading her daughters mind. "I'm sorry. I should you told you instead of forcing you to tell us all over again."

"It's okay," Melinda replied, shrugging.

"Okay, well," Piper said, standing. "How about I make us some food or something? It's almost dinnertime and I'm sure everyone's hungry. We can talk some more then, too."

Melinda suddenly froze up. A curious expression crossed her face and she looked down, then at her cousins, mom, and aunts.

"I don't think we have time for dinner," Melinda said slowly.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked, suddenly worried.

Melinda stood slowly, looking at everyone again before looking back at her mom.

"Because my water just broke."


	36. Miracle

A/N: I know it took me forever to post this chapter. But I've had so much work; I've been up until 1:30 in the morning on school nights almost every night doing stuff. Plus, I wanted this to be an extra special chapter, just in case . . . but we'll get to that another time. – Smiles. – Anyway, I have a big report Wednesday that I've barely put a dent in. So I'm just going to go through the reviews and answer basic questions this time.

A lot of people were happy I brought back the original Power of Three. I'm so glad you liked it! As of now, however, I don't know how long they'll be staying and I don't have a name picked out for the baby – though I'm not just restricted to "P" names, so I have a very broad selection to choose from. Any suggestions? Let me know! Your in put always matters! As some can testify, I often take ideas suggested in reviews and use them, but often change them around (damn copyright laws, lol). And then there's Scott, whom many of you are shooting flaming daggers at . . .

On to chapter 36!

PS: CORRECTION: Last chapter at the end, right before Melinda's water breaks, Piper says it's almost dinnertime – but it should be lunch time, since a few lines before that it says that "early one morning…" Also, Melinda is wearing a nightgown from the beginning of this chapter until further notice because it was still early enough that she hadn't gotten dressed.

Please enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The contractions came slow at first, and weren't too painful. Melinda was pretty calm – compared to Wyatt and Chris, at least, who were going flippy.

Piper had gone to get wet washcloths, dry washcloths, and a bucket of warm water. Paige had orbed upstairs to get Melinda's bed ready, making sure the pillows were propped up and a towel was on the blankets so they wouldn't get stained and ruined. Phoebe was trying to calm Chris and Wyatt down, who were running ragged with last minute questions, concerns, etc.

"Guys, it's not the end of the world, I promise you. Just decide now who gets to have their hand crushed while she delivers," Phoebe joked. She turned to Melinda while Chris and Wyatt started at each other, dumbly trying to figure out what Phoebe meant.

"Okay, sweetie, are you feeling any pain?" Phoebe asked.

Melinda made a face. "Well, let's see: I'm pregnant and going into labor with mild, but still intolerable cramps that will only get worse. Nope, no pain at all."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Very funny."

Melinda shrugged innocently, but then doubled over as a contraction, that was worse than before, hit. The contractions were getting closer together and worse pain wise.

"We better get you upstairs – now," Phoebe said. She quickly but calmly helped Melinda up the steps and down the hall (Wyatt and Chris trailing behind) to her room where Piper and Paige waited.

Phoebe gently helped Melinda lay on her bed with her feet on the edge of the mattress, her pillows propped behind her on the middle of the bed.

Wyatt and Chris went to stand by their aunts who were at the end of the bed.

Melinda pulled a face. "Ew, no, don't stand there. I have to"

"Trust me, sweetie," Phoebe said, smiling warily. "Once the contractions get closer and the real pain comes, you're brain won't be able to register embarrassment or the fact that your cousins are going to be seeing more than what they want to see."

Melinda gulped. The idea of pain _was _enough to make her forget about her dignity.

"However," Phoebe turned to Wyatt and Chris and motioned for them to move where they couldn't see any below the belt stuff – to save Melinda from the embarrassment.

Wyatt and Chris moved immediately.

Another contraction came. Melinda cringed and whimpered. Her mom was right; they were getting worse. Much worse.

"Let's see how dilated you are," Paige said. "It'll give us an idea of what we have to do or not do next."

After checking, Paige frowned, glancing nervously at everyone. Melinda cried with pain as another contraction hit her hard and painful.

"She's dilating too fast, unnaturally fast. It should normally take a few hours, but this is happening in minutes," Paige said nervously.

"This baby wants out," Piper commented, looking at Melinda nervously.

"What do we do? Is this bad?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, not completely. It's happened before to other women. It's just . . . weird, is all," Paige replied.

"AH!" Melinda cried, cringing in pain and clutching at the blankets.

Paige frowned and checked Melinda again. She was already seven, maybe eight centimeters dilated already. At this rate, she'd be fully dilated in a few minutes and nowhere near mentally and physically ready to give birth.

Phoebe, though technically dead, was still an empath (all the sisters still had their powers) and could sense Paige's fears. The power had grown to such where Phoebe could almost read thoughts. She wished, though, that Paige would calm down; Melinda's fear and anxiety was enough to make her dizzy, as it were.

Ten minutes later, Melinda's contractions were only seconds apart and the pain was overwhelming, for both the mother to be and Phoebe.

Paige did one more check, a grim expression on her face. "It's time," she told everyone.

Melinda whimpered and shook her head. "No, no, no."

"'Afraid so," Paige sighed. "Who's delivering? She asked her sisters.

Phoebe walked to Melinda's side, held her hand, and dabbed her forehead with a damp washcloth.

Piper casually walked to the other side of the bed and rubbed Melinda's arm gently.

Paige scowled. "Okay . . ."

Wyatt and Chris stood on the sidelines, watching, pale and slightly uncomfortable.

Paige got ready, taking a deep breath. "Okay, sweetie, you're going to have to stat pushing," she told Melinda gently.

"No," Melinda cried, the pain overwhelming and the idea of pushing not very welcoming.

"I'm sorry, but you have to," Paige replied with a frown.

"Once it's all over, you'll be so happy that the pain will only have been a minor inconvenience," Phoebe assured her daughter.

"You can do it, Melly."

Melinda froze. The room became silent. Only one person called her Melly and she recognized that voice.

She turned her head to her door and saw him, standing their out of breath as if he'd run the whole way here, yet he'd most likely driven his sleek black RSX.

"Scott-" Melinda gasped, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. How long had he been standing there? How had he know she was labor?

"Just in time," Piper said, smiling."

Oh, so that's why Piper had gotten to the house after Phoebe and Paige, Melinda realized.

Tears spilled onto her face and she nodded as Scott came to her side and Piper moved back so he could hold his girlfriend's hand. A smile, brighter than the suns rays, formed on both Melinda's and Scott's faces.

Then a really painful contraction hit hard and Melinda screamed, squeezing Scott's hand tightly.

"Start pushing Melinda, you have to,' Paige said firmly.

Squeezing the life out of Scott's hand, Melinda began to push with all her might. Paige counted out loud to ten and told Melinda to stop and take a breath.

"The baby's crowning!' Paige said excitedly. "Another big push. You're doing great, sweetie."

Melinda's grip tightened on both Scott's and Phoebe's hands as she pushed again, her face going red with the effort. After ten seconds, Paige had her stop for a second, then push again.

"The heads out. Push! Really hard this time."

Melinda took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, screaming in pain as the most difficult part of the baby came out – the shoulders. After that, it was a little easier.

"You're almost done, Mel. Push again," Paige instructed, holding the baby under the head and back to support it.

Melinda gave an exasperated, exhausted, painful moan, but pushed.

"One more should do it," Paige assured her. "Nice big push!"

Melinda took a deep breath, pushed, and-"

"Waaaaaah!"

The whole room visibly relaxed. Paige laughed.

"You have a baby girl." Shed cut the umbilical cord, cleaned the tiny baby up, and wrapped her in the Halliwell Baby Blanket, then passed her to Melinda, who was smiling broadly, the pain already forgotten.

She grinned at Scott. "She had your smile."

"And your eyes," Scott replied.

"So, what are you guys going to name her?" Phoebe asked, tears dancing in her eyes.

"Well, we thought about this awhile back, when we were only thinking about kids," Melinda explained. "And we decided on-"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Sorry for the cut off. My evil mom is making me go to bed cause I'm getting up early to go driving tomorrow. Anyway, I stopped there because I want some name suggestions! Please review, hope you loved it, and sorry it took so long!


	37. Gone

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay. I had a huge term paper to work on and the light in my room died! So I've been doing things in the dark. Anyway, thanks for helping me pick a name for Melinda's baby! I had a lot to choose from and I finally found one like – two, actually: one for her first name, and one for her middle name.

Note: Originally, I placed Part Two (Children of Light) as a continuation of the original fic, and placed it as the same story because I didn't know how long this and the other (soon to come) sequels would be. However, I'm getting really into this one and it could be very long. Also, I'm considering, after "A Vision…" is done, making a mini-series using Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, Scott, Katelyn, Samantha, Melinda's baby (Name – you'll see soon!) and others. If you like the idea LET ME KNOW! Because I do have a ton of other ideas to use.

Since most of you replied with name suggestions, I'm going to just do one big THANKS! For the reviews . . . also because I'm using my laptop, wireless, and the battery will die in an hour or two and my rooms to dark to see, so I have little time. Lol.

Also, this chapter may be a little short. But trust me, it's worth it!

Anyway, let me start!

Please enjoy! And please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Two weeks after Baby was born. Let's pretend Melinda has her figure back, even though, realistically, she wouldn't. Lol.)

It was two in the morning, a time when Melinda would normally be asleep. Ha, not tonight. Not anymore. Not since her daughter had been born.

At the moment, Melinda was standing by the crib that had been placed in Scott's apartment, rocking her child in hopes of calming and soothing her. Melinda's eyes were blood shot and she had bed head.

"Hey," Scott said, walking over to her, awoken by Melinda's desperate please to their daughter. "She won't sleep again?"

Melinda shook her head groggily, seeming more drugged than sleep-deprived.

"This has happened every night since she was born. She just won't sleep!" Melinda complained. "I love her but I need to sleep. I don't get to sleep during the day and I don't get to sleep at night."

"Come here, Charlotte," Scott said, taking the wailing child from Melinda and rocking her.

Melinda watched, a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

A few days after Charlotte had been born, Melinda and Scott had sat down and spoken. Really spoken. About them, about Charlotte, abote eventually moving out of the Manor (Which Wyatt and Chris knew nothing about), and about magic and who Melinda really was. She had answered all his questions, including every single detail she could muster. It had been hard for him to accept at first; however, he had begun to accept and appreciate it. But to be fair, Melinda restricted her magic and power use until Scott became more comfortable with it all.

It seemed like forever, but Scott finally got Charlotte to go to sleep. He gently placed her in her crib, put a finger to his lips, and guided Melinda back to his bed with him. They got in, as quietly as they could, and snuggled under the sheets.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Three and a half hours later (5:30 am), Scott and Melinda were up once again with a shrieking Charlotte.

"This is insane! I love her, but this is insane!" Melinda cried, going to the crib and picking Charlotte up. She rocked her gently, shushing her.

"Maybe she's hungry," Scott offered nonchalantly.

"No, I-" Melinda paused and narrowed her eyes at him. "Nice try, but you're not getting' any for a while. I'm not going through another nine months of pregnancy with it's weird cravings, aches and pains, and morning sickness that doesn't just come in the morning."

"Just a peak?" Scott whimpered, pouting.

Melinda laughed and shook her head. She passed Charlotte to Scott on the bed and, facing him, stripped off her pajamas, then turned and sauntered off to the bathroom. She left the door open and hopped in the shower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

An hour later, Melinda buckled Charlotte into the back seat of Scott's RSX, then got in the front passenger seat. Scott waited until Melinda had closed the door and buckled up before pulling away.

Melinda and Scott alternated staying at the Manor and Scott's apartment. They were usually at the Manor, though, because Wyatt and Chris needed her. Sometimes Scott stayed alone at the apartment and Melinda stayed with her cousins and baby at the Manor.

The drive was fairly short. Charlotte, for once, didn't cry. She was too fascinated by the world zooming by, although she was too short to see much over the rim of the car window.

Melinda held Charlotte as she and Scott walked to the Manor door and let themselves in.

"Hello?" Melinda called, feigning cheerfulness to hide her sleepy stupor.

Wyatt came walking into the foyer grinning. "There's my favorite niece!" He scooped Charlotte out of Melinda's arms and held her close, still grinning stupidly.

Melinda cleared her throat. "'Hi Melinda, how are you?' Oh fine, thanks."

Wyatt gave her a sheepish shrug. "Sorry. What's up, cuz? Scott?"

"We're fine," Melinda replied, trying not to let on how tired she was.

Scott nodded in agreement. "Where's everyone else?"

"Chris is out with Samantha. I just got home from P3. Katelyn is supposed to come over later and we're heading out for lunch."

Melinda nodded. "Sounds fun. What club do you have booked for tonight?"

"Five for Fighting," Wyatt replied.

Melinda wrinkled her nose. "Aren't they, like, old?"

"Not that old. Besides, their music isn't completely intolerable and they were the only ones I could book so late."

Melinda frowned. "So late? You always book 5 days worth of bands on Sunday. It's Friday."

Wyatt shrugged, blushing. "I've been busy."

Melinda eyes him, then shuddered. "Yeah, I don't want to know.."

Scott stared at them blankly. They weren't telepathic, from what he knew. Maybe it was some kind of cousin/witch thing?

Charlotte began to fuss and Wyatt rocked her gently.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "The old Halliwell Crib is set up in your room if you want to put Charlotte down for a nap."

Melinda nodded, taking Charlotte and disappearing up the steps.

Wyatt waited a moment, then glanced at Scott.

"Is everything all set on your end?" he asked.

Scott nodded. "Everything's planned. What about you? Please tell me you didn't book Five for Fighting."

Wyatt chuckled and shook his head. "No way. I booked Daniel Beddingfield, Melinda's favorite."

"Good," Scott said, nodding. "I think we're good. Are Chris and Samantha getting the last minute stuff?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said, nodding. "And after lunch, Katelyn and I are going to drop by the club to finish up."

Scott nodded. "Thanks, man."

Wyatt nodded, and was about to say something else when Melinda walked back in.

"Okay, Charlotte's asleep. I don't know how long that will last, so let's go eat some breakfast while we have time," she said to Scott. She glanced at Wyatt. "When will Katelyn be here?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Five minutes? I should probably wait outside."

"Well have fun," Melinda said, smiling.

She started to walk to the kitchen when a noise startled her and made her freeze. She strained to listen and heard it again.

"Charlotte-" Melinda gulped, turning and bolting up the steps.

"Melinda!" Wyatt called. He and Scott ran after her, but falling behind. Melinda's maternal instincts had hit and somehow she was running twice as fast as she normally did.

Wyatt and Scott stopped short in the doorway to Melinda's room. Melinda was on the floor, leaning against the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms grasping a shredded pink baby blanket with a triquetra on it.

Wyatt walked slowly into the room and stared gravely at the empty, broken crib.

"She's g-gone," Melinda sobbed. "My baby is gone!"


	38. Search and Found

A/N: Hm, I'm a little disappointed. No one noticed certain . . . things. Lol. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews. I feel so horrible, though. I never do individual thank-you's anymore. But I've just been so busy with my term paper and school in general and I've been without a light in my room. But some of you had specific questions, so let me answer some of them:

Glad you picked up on the "Charlotte" thing, Prince Halliwell. (For those of you who forgot, Charlotte was the name Melinda used when she was kidnapped in NYC). There was a reason for that ;) Wait and see . . .

Why wouldn't I care, Cheese-Fairy? Several people have asked me to read their fics and I just haven't had the time, although I would love to eventually lead them (Hint: if you want me to read your fanfic(s), send me a link to them either by e-mail My e-mail is Twilightxdream just take out the or send it in your review).

That's about it. Any more questions, comments, idea, etc, e-mail me or let me know in the review! Also, no one commented on my idea: I'm thinking of doing a mini-series after I finish the two spin-offs of the original Vision of Utopia. The Mini-Series would feature Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, Scott, Charlotte, Katelyn, Samantha, guest appearances by the original Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige), and some other characters I plan to bring in eventually. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

On to the next chapter! Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We'll find Charlotte, I promise," Wyatt assured Melinda, watching as Scott hugged his girlfriend, trying to comfort her.

Chris stood beside his brother. Right now, he was supposed to be out with Sam getting last minute items, but Wyatt had called his cell and informed him of the situation. Obviously, Chris had come right home.

"But – aren't you guys supposed to be all-powerful? Melly told me that no one messed with you guys," Scott said hesitantly.

"They usually don't. Only the idiots and the newbies ever try stunts like these, which is why we have nothing to worry about. Both are stupid and usually the idiots are lower level demons who have very little powers," Wyatt replied.

"I don't care if they're lower level or not!" Melinda cried. "Charlotte's gone and a demon has her!"

"But we'll get her back," Chris promised. "We just need to scry for her, and we'll be led to the demon as well. Then we'll vanquish his sorry ass and Charlotte will be home in time for- uhm, well she'll be home."

"Get on that, Chris. I'll start working up some kind of vanquishing potion that will kill anything. We probably won't need it, but Charlotte's in danger and I don't want to risk anything bad happening to her. Melinda, go lie down and rest. Scott, we need to talk in the kitchen," Wyatt said.

Melinda stared after Wyatt and Scott suspiciously. She tried to follow, but Chris stopped her.

"Come help me scry," he insisted.

Melinda nodded, though she wasn't happy about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the kitchen, Scott and Wyatt were speaking.

"Trust me on this," Wyatt said gently, "we'll find Charlotte very quickly and tonight's events will still go as planned. Go to the club. Samantha and Katelyn will be there. Go help them finish up. I'll check in with you periodically to let you know what's going on."

Scott nodded. "Alright. I don't like it, and Melinda will kill me for leaving. But I'll go. I trust you, Wyatt." He left out the kitchen door.

Wyatt sighed and began gathering ingredients to make a potion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda hadn't stopped pacing the attic since she and Chris had gotten up there – fifteen minutes ago.

"Would you stop that? You're making me dizzy," Chris snapped, his eyes never leaving the map in front of him and the crystal not stopping.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm worried about my two week old daughter and the fact that she's been kidnapped by demons, lower level or not! Which we don't even know for a fact, by the way."

Chris let the crystal drop to the table and looked up at Melinda, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But panicking won't help us and it certainly won't help Melinda," Chris reminded her.

Melinda nodded. "I know, but I'm worried about her."

Chris resumed scrying. "We all are but-" the crystal dropped. Chris stared at it, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" Melinda rushed over to look at the map. Her eyes widened and a small whimper escaped her throat.

"WYATT!" Melinda ran from the attic. "WYATT!" She ran down the hall, down the stairs. "WYATT!" She ran into the attic, pale and out of breath. Chris orbed in just as Melinda came to a halt.

"What? What is it?" Wyatt asked, seeing the pain and panic on his cousins face.

"The map – the crystal – Charlotte . . . we can't locate her!"

Wyatt dropped the wooden spoon he'd been using to mix the potion. "Then she must be in the Underworld."

"How do we get her back?" Melinda asked frantically.

"We go down there," Chris said, in a deadly calm tone he only used when he was extremely pissed off, "and we kick some demon ass and bring my niece back home."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The screaming would not stop.

That shrill, chalk-on-board shriek that made you deaf and want to rip your own ears off.

She paced in front of her stone throne, her black heels tapping on the cold stone floor. Her long black dress trailed behind her and her long, straight black hair fell to mid-back in layers.

"Get that kid to shut up!" she shrieked angrily, ready to rip her hair out.

One of her minions stepped forward, a fireball in his hand and aimed at the small child.

"Not that way, idiot!" she cried, exasperated. She vanquished him with a wave of her hand and plopped onto her throne. She rubbed her temples. "This child better be worth what you say she is," she said to her right-hand minion, "or else I'll let the Children of Light vanquish you."

"M'lady," the minion said, gulping, "If you were to train the child to be evil, you'll be more powerful than you are, even now. You'll be the source, not just a Queen of lowly minions."

"I don't think so."

The girl and the minion looked to see who had spoken.

Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris stood before them. Melinda's eyes were narrowed in hate, but she looked relieved when she saw Charlotte.

"You messed with the wrong witch, bitch," she snarled, throwing a potion at the minion and vanquishing him. The other lower level demons quickly shimmered out of the room and Melinda rushed to Charlotte's side, arms outstretched.

"I don't think so!" the woman snapped, glancing at Charlotte. The child was flown to her and she held the baby in her arms. "Come any nearer and I'll kill her."

"Wyatt!" Melinda cried. "Do something!"

Wyatt orbed so suddenly that no one saw it coming. He orbed back beside the demon girl and snatched Charlotte up. Then he blew the demon up and orbed to safety.

Demon girl never saw it coming, and screamed in agony as she burst into flame, and then into nothingness.

"Oh, sweetie!" Melinda cried, scooping Charlotte from Wyatt's arms and showering her in kisses.

"Let's get home," Chris suggested. "And out of the underworld."

Melinda snuggled Charlotte close, nodding in agreement.

The three (four, if you included Charlotte) of them orbed back to the Manor.

"Where's Scott? I was so worried about Charlotte, I didn't even realize he was gone," Melinda said, sounding annoyed.

Wyatt smiled at Chris.

"We're taking Charlotte to Mrs. Kramer down the street, then we'll take you to Scott," Wyatt explained.

"No, I can't leave Charlotte! Not after what just happened!" Melinda cried.

"Trust us." Chris smiled.

It took much convincing, but they finally got Melinda to let Mrs. Kramer, an old women down the street, baby sit Charlotte.

After dropping her off, they drove to the club. Orbing would have been faster, Melinda insisted, but Wyatt and Chris needed to spare some time.

Wyatt parked and the three of them got out of the car, then made their way across the parking lot and into the club . . .


	39. The Question

A/N: Hey guys! Woo-hoo. I'm on break and I've been posting just about a chapter per day. I think I'll end this at Ch 41, since I'm going to do the mini-series. Ch 42 will begin the second spin-off. That will probably be 20 chapters, as well. Then I'm going to work on the Mini-Series. HOWEVER, I have a bunch of fanfics I haven't updated since January that I need to finish, or at least get ahead on, before I begin posting anything new, so you might need to wait awhile on it.

I'm so extremely truly sorry I can't do individual thank you's again. But I only have, like, 5 more minutes then I have to get off and it takes about that long to re-read and post this.

So right on to Ch 39! Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dark inside. Melinda held her arms out in front of her to prevent from crashing into anything as she tried to make her way down the steps. At the bottom, she felt strong hand on her shoulders, stopping her.

"Hit the switch," Wyatt said.

The lights were turned on . . . and Melinda gasped.

The club was decorated in white, baby blue, baby pink, and baby purple colored decorations. Streamers, balloons, and confetti hung everywhere. The stage lights were on and flashing across the stage where Daniel Bedingfield stood.

Scott stood on the dance floor. He smiled at Melinda as Daniel Beddingfield began to sing:

"If you're not the one

Then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one

Then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine

Then why does your heart return my call

If you are not mine

Would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with"

Melinda's knees trembled as she made her way to Scott on the dance floor. Shock had washed through her whole body and she could barely get her legs to move.

Scott held his hands out to take Melinda in his arms. Daniel Bedingfield continued singing:

"I don't want to run away

But I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you

Then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you

Then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me

Then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me

Then why do I dream of you as my wife?"

At that last line, Scott, holding Melinda's hand, got down on one knee and stared up at her. A startled "oh!" escaped Melinda's lips and tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Melinda, I love you so much and I know we've been through a lot – more than a lot. We've managed to get through things that are completely impossible – things that would have broken a normal couple. I know we had our shaky moments and we almost ended things a few times, but we didn't. We have a beautiful little girl that we love and I can't imagine life without the two of you in it," Scott began.

In the background, Daniel Bedingfield was still singing:

"I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it

I don't understand

If I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Scott smiled as he pulled an open, black velvet box out of his pocket and held it up. A diamond engagement ring sparkled from within it.

"Melinda Halliwell, will you marry me?"

The tears in Melinda's eyes escaped, gliding like liquefied crystals down her face. She smiled and nodded. She was in such shock, she could barely manage to utter the word "yes," but she finally did.

Scott smiled and took the ring from its velvet box. Melinda held out her left hand and Scott slid the ring on her ring finger. He stood and embraced her.

"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong

That it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart

And pray for the strength to stand today

Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it

I don't understand

If I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Melinda awoke in her bed. A smile filled her face and for a moment, she wondered if she had dreamed the whole thing. Then she heard Scott snoring lightly beside her and glanced the black velvet box with the engagement ring on her night table and she knew it wasn't a dream; she and Scott were engaged.

She tried not to wake him up as she reached over to her night table and picked up the velvet box. She opened it, pulled the ring out, and put the box back, then put the ring on. She leaned back on her pillows and smiled as she admired the sparkling diamond.

"You have your whole life to stare at that."

Melinda jumped and looked over at Scott, then laughed. "I thought I had dreamed it all. I just wanted to make sure it was real."

In her crib, Charlotte cried.

"That real enough for you?" Scott asked.

Melinda gently smacked his arm, trying hard not to laugh. "Just for that, you can go see what she needs."

Scott sighed and grumbled, feigning annoyance. He got out of bed and went to his daughter's crib, picking her up and rocking her in his arms.

"What's a matter, sweetie?" Scott cooed, smiling at her as he held the tiny infant close.

Charlotte hiccupped, staring at him with green eyes that almost mirrored Melinda's.

"She likes you," Melinda commented.

"Yeah-" Scott began, but was cut off by Melinda saying, "Can't imagine why."

"Hey! Don't trash talk me in front of Charlotte. She'll think her daddy is a wimp," Scott protested.

"Better she learn the truth at an early age," Melinda quipped.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "You're a dead woman," he joked.

"Not if I use my powers are you," she replied, winking as she stood and made her way into the bathroom.

Scott chuckled, shaking his head. He rocked Charlotte for a few more minutes, then out her back down in the crib and followed after Melinda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, guys," Wyatt said, sipping his coffee at the table.

Melinda and Scott, showered and dressed, entered the kitchen. Melinda was holding a still-sleepy Charlotte in her arms.

"Hey guys," Melinda greeted.

Chris poured himself some fresh coffee, then sat down. "Sleep well?" he asked, smirking into his coffee.

Melinda narrowed her eyes. "None of your business."

"Man, that's just wrong," Wyatt remarked, shaking his head. "And gross, Chris."

Chris shrugged. "I was only kidding," he grumbled.

Melinda sat Charlotte in her high chair, then went to the fridge and got out some of the baby food. She grabbed a spoon, then sat next to the high chair to feed Charlotte. Scott got two cups of coffee and sat beside his fiancé.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Melinda asked as she fed Charlotte the first spoonful.

"Kat and I are going to go to the movies," Wyatt replied.

"Sam and I are going to the mall," Chris answered.

"I feel like a boring, old married couple already," Melinda joked. "Scott and I are staying here, watching Charlotte, and-"

"We don't need to know anymore, trust me," Chris said, putting his coffee cup in the sink.

"That's not what I was going to say," Melinda argued.

Wyatt stood. "Sure you weren't."

Melinda opened her mouth to argue when the doorbell rang.

"That's for us. See you guys later," Wyatt said. He and Chris waved good-bye and left.

"Now," Scott said, "We have the house all to ourselves."

Melinda smiled.


	40. The Wiccaning

A/N: Heeey! A lot of people have been asking what Charlotte's middle name is. Well you can stop asking because you find out this chapter!

Here are the thank you's for CHAPTER 39 ONLY!

Matt91: Glad you loved the chapter and glad you like how I'm updating sooner! Lol.

Bunn2007: Haha. Yeah, he's not sooo bad. I mean, I'd go gaga if a guy did that for me.

Prince Halliwell: You'll find out about Charlotte's powers in the Mini-Series (Which is yet untitled and being worked on)

The Cheese Fairy: ooh, that is spooky! Kinda like when you read the line, "The phone rang-" and then the phone rings! Or, "there was a knock at the door" and then someone knocks! Lol.

Ilovedrew88: Yeah, I kind of forgot that they still weren't married. Lol. So I figured, hey, gotta have them marry at some point.

Charmedchick4eva: No problemo. Glad you liked the lyrics!

NOTICE: The Mini Series won't be a long for a long time! After I finish Part 2 of AVOU, I need to do P3. Then while I plan the Mini-Series, I need to finish the other 3 or 4 fanfics I've neglected since December or January. But it will come, so look for it!

This chapter might be a little short, but it's worth it! Trust me.

Please enjoy and please review

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda yawned and rolled over in the bed. She had set Charlotte in her crib to nap, and she and Scott had fallen asleep in bed, too. She reached out her arm to drape over Scott.

Only he wasn't there.

Come to think of it, she couldn't hear Charlotte crying. – because she wasn't crying.

Melinda sat up in bed and looked around. Charlotte was gone – again! – and Scott was nowhere to be seen,

Terrified, Melinda got out of bed and down the steps. She looked around, her throat dry and her hands shaky. A noise in the kitchen startled her, but she ran towards it.

Charlotte was sitting in her high chair, and Scott was feeding her breakfast.

"I didn't realize kids this young got fed soft food. I thought they still needed to be breast fed," Scott said.

Melinda sighed a breath of relief. "They do. And I still do breast feed her. But her doctor said she could get one meal of soft food, too, at this point,"

"Well, no one's home. Wyatt went to the club, and Chris went out with Sam. I don't think Charlotte's really enjoying her breakfast . . ." Scott said nonchalantly.

Melinda smacked him. "In your dreams, buddy. We need to give her a bath and set her in her playpen while we start planning the wedding."

Scott sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But you owe me, now."

Melinda wasn't looking at him. It didn't even seem like she had heard him. Suddenly, she said, "I wish my mom were here for my wedding. She and my aunts were only here for a few days when Charlotte was born, then they had to go back and I miss them and I wish my mom could be here for my wedding, too, but I don't know if she will be."

"I don't know you're mom and aunts very well, and I'm still trying to get over the fact that they are dead and can still come here and visit. But if I know anything, it's that your Mom would do everything possible to be here for your wedding. Your aunts, too," Scott said, holding his fiancée's hand.

"All this talk is so depressing."

Melinda gasped and turned around. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, then they widened. "Grams?"

Grams – Phoebe's grandmother – smiled at them.

"Hello, my darling great-granddaughter, Scott. And My great-great granddaughter," Grams said, walking to Charlotte and lifting her from her high chair. She hugged Charlotte close.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you," Melinda added quickly.

"Well, Charlotte's what? Two weeks old, now? Three, four? She needs a proper Wiccaning," Grams replied.

Melinda smiled. "And you came to give her one."

Grams nodded, smiling.

"Does-does that mean my mom and Aunts will come, too?" Melinda asked suddenly.

Grams looked away awkwardly. "No, I-I'm afraid not. But-"

"-But I'll be there."

Melinda frowned and looked around. There was no body to go with the voice.

Then white orbs filled the spot beside Grams and Prue Halliwell appeared, smiling.

"Hey."

Melinda's jaw dropped. Her mom had shown her pictures of Prue, and had told her all about her, everything up until the day when she had been murdered by Shax. Melinda had seen pictures of Prue, but to be seeing her in the flesh? Well, not literally, but still . . .

"A-Aunt Prue?" Melinda asked stupidly.

Prue laughed. "Good, you know who I am."

"How – what – but-" Melinda stammered.

"The Elders were being assholes and not letting the others come, but I convinced them to let me come in their place. I know it's not the same, but it's better than nothing," Prue replied.

Melinda smiled. "It's better than having no one at all." Although her smile was forced and her words were lies. Grams and Prue were better than nothing, but she wanted her mom and her aunts so badly.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night, Grams and Prue stood in the attic with Wyatt, Chris, Scott, and Melinda who was holding Charlotte. Charlotte was dressed in a white Wiccaning outfit.

"Prue, will you help me summon?" Grams asked the Eldest Halliwell sister.

Prue smiled and nodded, then joined hands with Grams and they chanted:

"I call forth from space and time

matriarchs from the Halliwell line.

Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends

our family's spirit without end,

to gather now in this sacred place

and help us bring this child to grace."

The room was suddenly lit up with white light as Warren and Halliwell witches from Generations Past appeared in the circle of white candles.

And in the front of the group stood Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Melinda's eyes widened and sparkled with shock and joy.

Grams and Prue smiled broadly at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, then at Melinda.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy," Grams said, facing the Halliwell Matriarchs. She took Charlotte from Melinda. "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Charlotte Prudence Halliwell." She kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "Blessed be."

The Matriarchs, then Melinda and Scott, then Wyatt and Chris repeated, "Blessed Be."

All the Matriarchs, sans Grams, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, left in a sparkle of white.

Phoebe left the circle of candles, becoming whole, and ran to Melinda, hugging her tightly.

"Mom! I didn't think you'd make it!" Melinda cried.

"Did you think we'd miss this? And trust me, we'll be at your wedding, too," Phoebe replied.

Piper and Paige stepped from the circle and each in turn hugged Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, and hugged Charlotte.

"Are you here for a long time?" Melinda asked hopefully.

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not. But don't forget what I said: we'll definitely be back for your wedding."

Melinda nodded sadly.

"We have to go, but we'll be back," Phoebe said. "I promise."


	41. The Wedding

A/N: **_READ THIS: _This will be the last chapter of _PART 2. _ **CHAPTER 42 **will begin _PART 3, _which is the second, and last, spin-off. After that (Which will be twenty chapters, as Parts 1 and 2 were) I will be completing my other fics and working on the Mini-Series (More details about that coming soon.) **

**Any questions? Ask me in your reviews, or e-mail me.**

Next agenda: I don't really have time for separate thank you's because I have a lot to do before I go to sleep … I go back to school tomorrow – Whimpers. – Lol. But I would like to give a mega huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed the last few chapters that I have been unable to do individual thank you's for.

Everyone loved Charlotte's middle name. Yay! Two people suggested it, and I thank you so much for it! A lot of people asked about Charlotte's name, and the fact that it's the same as Melinda's NYC Cover Name – that will be answered come the Mini-Series.

**Question to The Cheese Fairy: **in your review, you said, "Andy yay!" I'm confused . . . Lol.

Anyway, enough yapping! Last thing: If this chapter is short, forgive me. I don't have much more to put into it, since the Mini-Series will be coming.

Enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"In only a matter of days, you'll be a married woman," Katelyn called.

"I know! I can't believe it," Melinda called back.

"Well, believe it!" Samantha added.

Melinda was in her room, trying on Phoebe's old wedding dress. Kat and Sam were waiting in the hall, and making sure the guys stayed away.

The door opened and Melinda emerged.

Kat and Sam gasped, unable to utter any words.

The pure, snow-white gown touched the ground was longer in the back, trailing behind her. It had a frilly white layer on top of the silky skirt. The sleeves were small spaghetti straps. It had a plunging neckline and a crisscrossing back.

"Oh, Melinda. You look so beautiful," Sam said softly.

Melinda smiled. "Thanks. I better go change before I ruin the dress, or before Scott tries to sneak a peak." She turned and went back into her room, closing the door.

She changed slowly, her mind wondering. She had so much to think about and so much to do in only a few days. Tonight she planned on staying home and planning the finishing touches.

Sure, she'd be having a wedding at home, with just her immediate family. But she still wanted to plan for it and make it perfect.

After changing, Melinda checked the time. It was late in the day, almost time for dinner. Scott had taken Charlotte out for a walk in the park and she'd been with him since. He had wanted to give Melinda a break.

Melinda emerged from her room to find Sam and Kat gone.

"Must be downstairs," Melinda rationalized. She went back in her room and shut the door, then lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Melinda woke up, the house was dark and silent.

She sat up and pushed the covers aside, rubbing sleep from her eyes. But then she realized that she hadn't been under the covers when she'd gone to sleep.

She got out of bed and made her way out of her room. The hall was just as dark and silent as her room was. Shivering, she went downstairs. At the bottom, she heard hushed voices and walked towards them. In the kitchen, Wyatt and Chris were speaking. Melinda remained outside the kitchen, hidden and listening.

"Do you think the memory block is sticking?" Chris asked.

Wyatt nodded. "It has to be. If it weren't, she'd be showing signs."

"Good, good. But she did name her daughter Charlotte. And that was her name in New York, according to Scott," Chris added.

"True," Wyatt replied. "But it's also the name of Melinda Warren's mother. And since Melinda is named after, well, Melinda Warren, then it might just be that."

Chris frowned. "It seems like too much of a coincidence."

"Maybe it is. But we'll just have to watch her and if it seems like she's remembering, we'll have to fix it," Wyatt said.

Melinda's eyes widened. She heard Wyatt and Chris get up from the table and quickly escaped back up to her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Melinda was still pondering over Wyatt and Chris's conversation. But it was her wedding day and she didn't want to let anything get her down.

She stood in her room, slipping into her dress and shoes.

There was a knock at her door.

"Just a sec." Melinda finished dressing. "Come on in!"

The door opened and Wyatt entered. Melinda frowned.

"What? Not ha-" Wyatt paused. "Melinda, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Melinda said, slightly coldly.

Wyatt noticed. "What's wrong? It's your wedding day, you should be happy!"

Melinda opened her mouth to speak, shut it, then said, "What are you and Chris hiding from me?"

Wyatt was silent. "What do you mean?"

"Don't screw around, Wyatt. I heard you guys talking in the kitchen yesterday," Melinda replied softly. She was shaking and close to tears, but she tried not to show it.

"We aren't hiding anything, Mel, promise," Wyatt said, but he couldn't look her in the eye. He hated lying to her.

"Fine," Melinda replied shortly. She left her room and made her way to the top of the steps. The music had started downstairs had started and it was time for the wedding.

Melinda began a slow march down the steps. As she reached the bottom and walked straight ahead, she saw Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Prue, Patty, Grams, Victor, Chris, and Wyatt (who had orbed down), and Scott in the middle of it all, smiling at her.

Melinda reached the end of the walk and stood with Scott.

Grams recited her lines, Melinda and Scott said their vows, rings were exchanged, and they kissed.

The End.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(The next Spin-off, Part 3 (Ch 42-?) Coming soon!) **

**(Also Coming Soon: The Mini-Series! More news on that will be available shortly!)**

**(Sorry this Chapter was so short. I need to go to bed, but I wanted to get this out – I haven't updated in forever!) Enjoy!**


	42. The Children of Darkness ::Part Three::

**_Important! Important! _** This signals the beginning of Spin-Off Part 3: The Children of Darkness. In Chapter 14 (Part of the original storyline) I introduced the concept of the Children of Light (Part 2, Ch 22-41) and the Children of Darkness. This Part, Part 3, is the second, and final, spin-off. This will be approximately 20 chapters. It might seem sort of similar to Part 2 – some characters and concepts will be the same – but it's also different in many ways, as you will see.

As I work on this, I will also be working on the Vision of Utopia Mini Series, which will revolve around Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, and all related characters. I'll be updating other fanfics while I work on the MS, and as it comes along, I will inform you of how well it is going and leak out certain "details."

Don't kill me, but I can't do individual thank you's tonight. I have so much to do, I don't think I'm ever getting to bed. So let me do a quick big thank you to everyone, then get this chapter rockin' and rollin'.

To **Swimmer07 **and **InTheForestsOfTheNights**: My newest readers! Glad you guys enjoy it so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

To my reoccurring readers: The thing Chris and Wyatt are hiding from Melinda will be discussed more in the upcoming Mini-Series. More details of the Mini Series will be revealed in time. **Finally, **Thank you all so much for your constant, tolerate, patient, and much-appreciated dedication to "A Vision of Utopia." It means the world to me!

On to **A Vision of Utopia, Part 3: The Children of Darkness**

**_PS: _**I took the first few pages/chapters from a previous sequel fanfic that I decided not to use. So if there are some inconsistencies, go with them. I'm making them fit in, so don't worry, they have a purpose.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda Halliwell's eyes scanned the mess that had once been San Francisco. Her expression hardened when she remembered how it had come to be like this. At eighteen, Melinda was the Source of All Evil. Wyatt was more powerful than anyone had ever imagined. Chris was completely good and fighting to save the world he knew and save Wyatt. Wyatt hated Chris's concept of "Good and evil" and wanted to either turn Chris or kill him – whichever came first.

Wyatt had made a deal with Melinda ; He'd let her live and remain the Source as long as she obeyed him in return. He had also promised not to hurt Chris. She had reluctantly agreed, if only to keep Chris alive so she had one true ally on her side.

Once in awhile, behind Wyatt's back, Melinda went to Chris to make sure he was all right. Bianca, his fiancée, had remained with him and was faithful to him. She worked for Wyatt, as well, and acted as a spy for the few Good beings that remained, the ones trying to fix the mess and vanquish Wyatt. However, the past few weeks, Melinda hadn't seen Chris. He seemed to have vanished and Bianca wasn't telling her anything. In fact, loyal, faithful Bianca was now a full time assassin for Wyatt and lived with him in Halliwell Manor, which dubbed as the Halliwell Museum.

Anger coursed through Melinda as she stared out at the city from one of the highest points in San Francisco. Fires raged all over the city; Buildings were abandoned, destroyed, and crumbling; most houses were now occupied by demons and the houses original owners were slaves to those demons. Sickened, Melinda looked towards Golden Gate Bridge. It had suffered many demonic attacks and was reduced to rubble. It was rusty and dirty. The middle had a huge chunk of road missing and what little road there was covered in potholes and debris. No one could come into, or leave, San Francisco via the Bridge. It isolated them and caused more terror and chaos.

"M'lady, you are needed," someone from behind Melinda stated, their voice quivering in fear.

Melinda turned and glared at the low-level demon standing behind her. With one flick of her wrist, she could send the demon flying. And with another, she could form a fireball and kill it in a matter of seconds. But she didn't. She'd see what it had to say and who needed her first.

"Who is summoning me?" she demanded, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at the pathetic creature.

Quivering, the demon managed to say, "W-Wyatt, M'lady. Wyatt is summoning you. He needs to speak with you."

"Tell him to come to me," Melinda replied coldly, turning her back on the demon. She would not go to him like a little puppy being called to its master.

"B-but he said for you to meet him at the Club, M'lady. He said he has urgent business to d-discuss with you and he needs you there," the demon said, cowering.

"Fine," Melinda snapped. "Go back to him and tell him I will be there shortly and if he cannot wait, tell him to come to me."

The demon bowed. "Y-yes, M'lady. I will, M'lady."

"Leave me," she replied angrily.

The demon shimmered out, relieved to be going. Melinda was not one to be crossed when she was angry. She might not be as powerful as Wyatt, the Twice-Blessed Asshole. But she was pretty powerful. Between her Charmed Powers, her powers from her half-demon father, and her Source powers, she was nearly unstoppable. Nearly.

She, too, had her own secrets and weaknesses. And one of those secrets was inside her at that very moment. It was something she had managed to keep hidden even from Wyatt, who seemed to know everything. She hadn't told anyone, not knowing whom she could trust and whom she couldn't. This secret, however, couldn't be kept much longer.

She glanced out at the charred remains of the once beautiful city again. It pained her to see it like this. Just because she was the Source did not mean she didn't care. The good in her from her mother's side was strong and often out-weighed the evil from her father. When she had to make decisions, she would go with the one that would keep her cover and keep others from questioning her motives. If she was forced to kill a witch or any other good being, she did, unless she could come up with a better use of the good being. It was a horrible thing to do, especially since she had witch blood in her own body, very powerful witch blood at that. But if it kept people from questioning her, she did it. It was the only way she could protect her cousin and anyone else in the city that she cared for.

With one last glance at the wrecked city, she shimmered to Wyatt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Melinda arrived at the club, Wyatt was sitting at the bar, drinking some stale spelling vodka. She walked towards him, arms crossed. She sat at the bar, making her look of pure hate quit clear. Wyatt simply passed a beer towards her. She popped the top and sipped.

"You needed to see me?' she asked coldly.

"Summoned you," Wyatt corrected her, not even bothering to look at her.

Melinda narrowed her eyes. "You did not summon me. You sent a filthy low-level demon to tell me you needed to speak with me. I could have declined, but I decided to come. You did not, however, summon me here. I am not your puppy dog who will come to you whenever a bone is dangled in front of her."

Wyatt chuckled. "You never cease to amuse me, dear cousin."

"Would you just tell me why you summoned me?" Melinda demanded, sipping the beer again.

Wyatt was silent for a moment. "Chris has gone back into the past."

Melinda was in mid-sip and nearly choked on the drink as she heard these words. She stared at Wyatt in shock. "What?"

"Bianca informed me of it a few days ago. She told me he plans to try and keep my child-self from being lured to the dark side," Wyatt replied.

"But why? No one even knows what turned you. Well, except for you, maybe," Melinda said, frowning. "And why would he go, knowing that if you found out, you'd send someone to bring him back?"

"My brother is idiotic. That is all I can say," Wyatt answered, sounding calm as could be. "I summoned you here because I have a job for you."

Melinda scowled. "You didn't summon me! But I'm listening."

Wyatt smirked. "I want you to go back to the past and bring Chris back here. Bring him alive. He will pay for his stupidity with his life."

"What? But – no! You said you'd never hurt him. You said if I ruled by your side, you'd leave him alone," Melinda argued, fear gripping at her. The only reason she'd agreed to work with Wyatt was that he had promised to leave Chris alone. If Wyatt killed Chris, he'd be going against his word. But then again, that wouldn't surprise her.

"That was before he decided to play the part of the hero,' Wyatt countered. "I want you to go and get him and bring him back here. Understood? If you must, use your powers on him but don't kill him or you will be the one I murder."

"I won't go!" Melinda snapped. "I won't bring him back here if you're just going to kill him when he arrives."

"Are you betraying me, Melinda?" Wyatt asked, feigning sadness as he finally looked at her. He had four deep gashes on his cheek as if someone had scratched him with their hand. It was still bleeding. "If Chris comes willingly, I might reconsider killing him. But if he fights you, he will die. And if you fail to bring him back, you will die and I will send someone else to get him."

"Send someone else now," Melinda replied. "I'm not going."

"I don't want to argue with you, cousin. Do as you are told," Wyatt snarled, his eyes darkening with anger.

Melinda matched his stare except her eyes became completely black as they often did when a Source was angry. "Try and make me."

"I'll go."

Both Wyatt and Melinda turned to see who had spoken. It was Bianca, dressed in a too-tight black leather outfit with pants too low and too much cleavage showing.

"With your permission Wyatt, I'll go and get Chris," Bianca said, her face void of all emotion.

"Very well. Go. Bring Chris back alive. Strip him off his powers before you bring him to me," Wyatt replied. "And if you fail, you will die. Remember that, Bianca."

Bianca nodded. Wyatt held out a piece of paper for her and she took it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A spell that will take you to him and one that will bring you back here. Now go," Wyatt replied.

Again, Bianca nodded and she left.

Wyatt smirked at Melinda. "I had wanted you to go. But Bianca is even better. She's an assassin by nature and she knows better than you."

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll vanquish your sorry ass to a hell dimension worse than the one you sent my father too!" Melinda snapped.

Wyatt blinked, looking surprised and caught off guard – not something that happened often. "I did no such thing. You're mother was the one who killed Belthazor." He frowned in confusion.

Melinda gulped. Where had that outburst come from? She had no idea! "Then, I'll just send you to a hell dimension, period."

"Maybe I am working you too hard," Wyatt wondered out loud, frowning. "Or, perhaps, you aren't functioning well, considering recent events."

Melinda frowned at him. "What do you mean?" But she had an odd feeling that he knew. That somehow, he had found out the one secret she had thought she could keep to herself. She had never meant for him to find out. She knew he'd use her to his advantage once he knew. Panic set in and she wondered who had told him or how he had found out.

"You know what I mean, cousin," Wyatt replied, smirking at her. "If you've forgotten, then I suppose it's because you've suffered one too many blows to the head. But I can't imagine how you could have forgotten so easily."

"I don't understand," Melinda replied, playing dumb. But instincts told her she should prepare to defend herself in case Wyatt pulled any stupid tricks. She prepared to defend herself and to get out of there as quickly as possible if need be.

Wyatt smirked. "You know what I mean. It doesn't surprise me that you aren't exactly with it lately and that you've been slacking. After all, being pregnant is a very big deal."


	43. Back to the Past

A/N: **EVERYONE MUST READ! **I don't want to sound rude, and I don't want to offend anyone in any way, but does ANYONE read my authors notes – honestly and carefully? A lot of people are asking me what happened to all the characters in Part 2 who are not in part 3, and why Mel and Wyatt are suddenly evil. **IT'S BECAUSE PART 3 IS UNCONNECTED TO THE EVENTS IN PART 2! There are several alterations and changes. **I explained this rather thoroughly in my Authors Note on Ch 42. Think of it this way: **Chapters 1-21 are one fanfic. _Chapters 22-41 are another, separate fic. _Chapters 42-? Are another, separate fic from those two. **The only difference is I put them in under the same original title: A Vision of Utopia. The events and characters of Part 3 are UNRELATED to those in Part two.

Parts Two and Three are spin-offs based on Ch 14 when Kirkus spoke of Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris as being destined to be the "Children of Light" (The name of Ch 22, Part Two) but instead being the "Children of Darkness" (The name of Ch 42, Part 3) I took those two concepts and made them separate spin-offs in the same fic to show two alternate realities and what life would be life if Mel, Wyatt, and Chris were the Children of Light, and what life would be life if they were the Children of Darkness.

If this is still unclear **PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

I'm sorry if I sounded rude and mean, and I'm sorry if I've hurt anyone's feelings. But for those of you who have read from Ch 1: I explained all of this in Part 2! And for anyone who is just beginning to read these: You should have read this when you read part 2. You can't skip my author's notes; they have meaning! I don't just babble on for stupid reasons.

Now, if I haven't scared everyone off, here is Ch 43! (No separate thank you's tonight. I've ranted long enough and I'm exhausted! I barely have time to do this chapter, but I didn't want to wait any longer to post.)

So enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Despite the fact that she had known, even before he had said it, that he knew, Melinda's eyes widened in horror and she gasped, stepping backwards and placing a hand on her stomach.

"How did you find out?" she asked, her tone hushed and slightly shaky. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back her fear and panic.

"I have many connections. You didn't think you could keep it a secret forever, did you?" Wyatt questioned. "You might want to stop sipping that beer, by the way. It's bad for babies."

Melinda gulped, pushing the beer aside. If Wyatt had been paying attention, he would have realized that each time Melinda had 'sipped' her drink, she'd spit it back into the bottle. Each time they met, she had a beer. If she hadn't sipped it, he'd have become suspicious. Although, as she now knew, he had known all along that she was with child.

"Who told you?" Melinda demanded, wanting to know who she had to kill once this little meeting was done.

Wyatt smirked at her. "I can't tell you that. Now, my second order of business was the baby. After it is born, you will hand the child over to me. I will then decide if it is worthy of being raised to follow in my footsteps or if it should just be killed."

Melinda's eyes widened in shock. "You bastard! You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Wyatt asked, grinning.

"I won't let you have my baby!" Melinda hissed, taking her beer and splashing it into his face. "Mark my words, Wyatt. If you come anywhere near me or my child, I will kill you!" With that, she stood and shimmered out of the club, anger coursing through her and begging to be released.

She shimmered to an unused park and threw fireballs and energyballs at random trees, causing them to catch fire or fall down. She used her telekinesis to send a garbage can flying several feet into the air and landing on top of a port-a-potty. She narrowed her eyes at a swing set and it melted and bended into the sand.

After destroying every bit of the park she could, she had a headache and wanted to cry. She had no one to confide in anymore and she wanted desperately to talk to someone. Someone she could trust with her secrets. But she had no one.

Then it struck her.

Chris. Chris was in the past and Bianca was going after him! She had to stop the stupid Phoenix, save Chris, and fix things. She wouldn't let her family suffer at the hands of Wyatt.

She quickly muttered a spell and sent herself back into the past, before she was even born (Phoebe was only pregnant with her, and barely at that – She might not even know that she was pregnant yet.)

When Melinda landed, she was in Halliwell Manor, which was in chaos. Bianca was there, and it appeared that she had just arrived.

"Bianca?" Chris asked, stepping backwards.

"Hey, baby," Bianca replied, smirking as she stepped forward.

"Leave, Bianca," Melinda ordered, once she had composed herself. Everyone in the room – Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris – stared at her as if just realizing she had appeared.

Bianca laughed. "Make me."

"Do as I say!" Melinda snarled.

"You aren't my boss. He is," Bianca replied, eyes narrowed.

"But I can vanquish you easily," Melinda countered. "Now go back to the future and stay there!"

"Not until I get what I came for," Bianca argued, stepping forward.

"You can't touch Chris as long as I'm here. So leave! Go back to the future or else!" A fireball appeared in Melinda's hand, aimed at Bianca.

Scowling, Bianca disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Piper demanded, staring at the second mysterious woman to appear in her living room in a matter of five minutes.

"Nothing," Melinda replied, her voice slightly choked. "Nothing to concern you. Chris, what the hell were you thinking, coming here?"

"Not now," Chris grumbled. "We can't talk about this here."

"Fine. But as soon as we can talk, you're going to tell me everything. Understood?" Melinda snapped.

Chris nodded, not looking at her.

"Uh, hi, hello?" Phoebe said, frowning. "Wanna fill in the blanks?"

"Can't. Look, can I stay here or not? If not, I need to go back to the future," Melinda stated suddenly. It was a stupid decision. God only knows what could happen in her time with her gone.

Phoebe frowned. "Why? Are you in danger there?" She didn't know who this girl was, but she felt an odd connection between them and felt very protective of her.

"I can't tell you. Not yet, at least. Can I stay? Please?" Melinda asked sharply.

Phoebe nodded. "Of course you can."

"But she's a demon!" Paige argued.

"The Future Source, actually, but I won't get technical," Melinda replied.

"The Future Source? And you're friends with her?" Piper asked Chris. "Now I really don't know if we can trust you."

"You girls still have a lot to learn," Melinda said, shaking her head and knowing that if they didn't shape up, the future would remain grim.

Paige and Piper glared at her,

"She's the Source," Phoebe restated. "But I can't sense any evil coming from her. She's good; the evil is just a façade to keep her cover."

Melinda stared Phoebe in the eyes. She had almost forgotten her mother was an empath.

"What a good little empath you are," Melinda spat. She didn't enjoy being cruel to her mother but it was the only way to keep from getting attached, spilling her secrets. It was the only way she'd be able to manage going back to the future – when the time came – and knowing her mom wouldn't be there.

Somewhere in the house, a baby cried.

"I need to go check on Wyatt," Piper said, taking slow steps backwards. "Vanquish her if you have to. And if future boy is her allie and she's our enemy, then vanquish him too." She went up the steps and disappeared down the hall.

Phoebe and Paige stared at Chris and Melinda suspiciously, though Paige was more suspicious than Phoebe was. Phoebe had a feeling . . . she couldn't describe it.

"Chris, we need to talk. Now," Melinda said sharply. She might have been younger than him, but as the Source, she had the upper hand in some cases. More specifically, this one.

Chris nodded. He glanced at the sisters, then nodded for Melinda to follow him to the kitchen. They went there, then out the back door into the backyard. Chris shut the door and turned to face his cousin.

"We have a lot to discuss," Melinda said firmly.

Chris scowled and turned away.


	44. Midnight Meeting

A/N: Wow! There's no way I can do individual thank you's because I had 26 reviews today! Lol. Granted they are almost all from the same person (Swimmer07 that was a lot of reading you did! Lol. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.) Plus I g2g – I should be off to bed now, but I'm desperate to finish and post this chapter so you guys can read it.

I don't have time to go back and answer questions, either, so I'll do that next chapter. I'm so sorry! But wouldn't you rather have the chapter tonight without individual thanks yous and answers to questions, then have those things and no chapter until Friday or Saturday? Lol.

Anyway, please enjoy! I think you guys will like this chapter. And please review! It makes me so happy to know how many people are enjoying this!

**PS: **If this is a little short, please forgive me. I wanted to get it posted and at this moment, I only have about 5 minutes in total to write and post.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda had explained everything to Chris, except the fact that she was pregnant. She had managed to – with great difficulty – conceal that fact from him. No one could know she was pregnant, even though Wyatt knew. It was too risky. Plus, if Chris knew what Wyatt had threatened to do, he would go off and play the hero and be killed.

It was hard enough being in the past; She missed her mother so much, yet she couldn't reveal who she was. Chris was concealing his identity from the sisters, and rightly so. If they knew, the future would be twisted into ways that she and Chris did not want it twisted into.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chris never slept at the Manor. There were no spare rooms. Melinda had offered to sleep on the couch, but Phoebe insisted she take her room and Phoebe ended up bunking with Paige.

Later that night, when Melinda was sure everyone was asleep, she crept downstairs – dressed in a tank top and black pajama pants that Phoebe had loaned her – and sat on the couch. Moonlight streamed in through the bare windows and bathed her face.

"Don't worry," Melinda whispered to her unborn child, a hand on her stomach, "I won't let him hurt you, no matter what. I promise."

"Who ya talkin' to?"

Melinda jumped and stood, hand out and a fireball glowing in her palm. When she saw it was Phoebe, she clenched her hand into a fist and the fireball extinguished.

"No one," Melinda replied curtly. "And you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," Phoebe stated. "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead already. My sisters, too. You don't want to hurt us. I can sense it. But I also sense other things that are confusing me."

Melinda quickly tried to make her mind blank. She couldn't risk Phoebe finding out-

"What are you trying to hide?" Phoebe questioned.

Melinda sucked in a sharp breath. "Nothing. And if I were, it would be none of your business, witch."

Phoebe stared at her. She seemed as if she wanted to say one thing, but changed her mind and said another. "Why can't you go back to your own time? You're the Source – the most powerful evil. Who would dare attack you? What could make it so dangerous? And why do I sense more good from you than evil? How do you know Chris? He's good, as far as we can tell. So why would you be so friendly?"

"I do not wish to answer those questions," Melinda said firmly.

"Don't want to – or can't? Or are you just too chicken?" Phoebe asked, knowing that if her intuition was wrong, she was as good as dead.

Melinda stared at her mother, frowning deeply. She was being so brave. It broke Melinda's heart to see here again – alive and well – and not be able to tell her how much she loved her. She was suddenly overcome with sadness.

Phoebe gasped slightly at the sudden sadness she felt radiating off the girl. "You're hiding something and it's killing you to do so. I can help you. But you need o be honest with me."

Melinda opened her mouth; shut it then opened it again. "I'm the Source. I don't have to answer to you, witch. You answer to me. You were right; I don't intend to harm you. But if you keep snooping where you don't belong, then I'll be forced to do whatever I need to do to get you to stop nosing around."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Phoebe asked stubbornly.

Melinda smiled for a brief second, but it was gone so fast that it was difficult to say if she had really, in fact, smiled. "You always were stubborn.

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow.

Melinda regretted what she had said.

Again, she was struck with sadness, longing, nostalgia, and even regret. She felt unconditional love to Phoebe and – and tried to block it all out before the empath sensed it. Melinda's cover would be blown –

But it had almost already been blown. Phoebe had sensed all her emotions, especially the love.

"What are you trying to keep from me?" Phoebe asked gently, confused.

Melinda looked away. She couldn't look her mother in the eyes and lie to her: it was too hard.

"Nothing. Nothing that concerns you and nothing that I wish to tell you. Now stop asking stupid annoying questions. I came down here to be alone-"

"Did you?" Phoebe asked. "Or did you come down here so that you could let out all your emotions without me sensing them?"

Melinda looked at her, startled. She had almost forgotten how well her mother was at sensing things, picking up on small details, and figuring things out.

Phoebe could sense Melinda's startled shock. Maybe she was finally getting somewhere.

"Maybe I did." Melinda looked away. But she suddenly tensed up. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Phoebe sneaking closer and closer to her, undoubtedly to try and touch her and get a premonition.

Melinda waited until the last second. When Phoebe's hand shot out, Melinda shimmered out of the room, then back in a few feet away from her mom.

"That was a big mistake," Melinda said. "And a bad way to earn my trust. You want me to prove that you can trust me, but I need to know I can trust you, too. Trust works both ways-" Melinda paused and looked away. "My mother told me that once, a very long time ago."

"She must be a very smart woman," Phoebe noted.

"Was. She's-" Melinda paused. "She's dead now." Though this was partly a lie. Her mother stood right in front of her. But Phoebe couldn't know this."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe paused for a moment before speaking again. "Back to my original question. Who were you talking to? Who won't you let get hurt by whom?"

"I was just talking to myself," Melinda said quickly, panicked for a moment. She knew Phoebe wouldn't by it.

Phoebe sensed her panic and backed up a step. "I don't believe that. Be honest with me."

"I was talking to no one," Melinda snapped, though really she was frightened. How could she explain this away without making Phoebe even more suspicious of her?

Phoebe sensed the girl's fright and backed off. "Fine. You can tell me in the morning. Well, it is the morning, technically: One AM to be exact, and I think we both need to go to bed."

"Don't order me around," Melinda snapped, but shimmered back upstairs anyway.

Phoebe, however, stood where she was, staring at the spot where Melinda had stood. Something about the girl and the situation bothered her, more than she liked to admit. She didn't want to tell Piper or Paige, either, not until she had some stronger evidence to back her up – though, back her up on what, she still hadn't figured out.

Phoebe sighed with frustration and went up to bed in Paige's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Phoebe's room, Melinda played the events from downstairs over and over in her mind. She could have handled it better and she could have been more cautious with her emotions. But to see her mom again, alive and well and happy, before all the shit started to happen . . .

She sighed, wondering if maybe she should tell Phoebe some things – if she swore it was confidential and between just them, not even Piper or Paige. She'd only tell her certain things, like the fact that she was pregnant and someone (She wouldn't say who) in her time, who was more powerful, wanted to take her baby from her once it was born.

At least then she'd have someone other than Chris on her side.

Pondering all this, Melinda fell into a very uneasy sleep.


	45. Confrontation

A/N: Whoa! Lots of reviews! – Jumps up and down! – Thank you! But there's too many to put them all. So let me do a big general thing. All the reviews are jumbled together, so if I miss you, I apologize! I am doing the reviews from **Today, April 8, 2005.** Lots of questions to answer (PS: I'm ONLY answering questions, not responding to the reviews. Sorry!):

Bunn2007: You'll see why the Sister's don't trust Chris that much in this chapter. If it's still unclear, let me know.

The Cheese Fairy: Don't worry, you'll find out about Melinda's baby, and the father, when the time is right.

Matt91: I have no answers for those questions. They are more of an 'opinion' to be formed as you read.

Someone asked a while ago about who Melinda's father is. One, it's not the same person as the Parts One and Two. Two, you'll find out soon!

To everyone else: Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry I can't to the individual thank you's like I used to; I have too many reviews to answer anymore! It would take, like, a page! Lol.

Anyway, Here's Chapter 45! Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Melinda awoke to a quiet house, save for a TV blaring somewhere, most likely the living room, since the sound was muffled and low.

Melinda didn't want to take to anyone yet, especially Phoebe. But she felt rude staying hauled up in the room. To them, she was just a guest – a demonic one at that, even if Phoebe sensed good in her; Piper and Paige, Melinda could tell, were still weary and unsure.

So, with uncertainty, Melinda got out of bed, went to the door, opened it and went downstairs, slowly and cautiously. She walked to the living room and peered inside.

Phoebe, who was watching TV, turned to see who was standing behind her (she'd heard the creaking of the floor). Of course she already knew who it would be; no one else was home.

"Where is everyone?" Melinda asked, forgetting herself for a moment and casually plopping herself down onto the couch opposite her mother.

Phoebe raised here eyebrows at this and Melinda hurriedly changed positions so she was sitting up right, feet on the floor.

This surprised Phoebe slightly. Why was Melinda acting so oddly? She was the Source of All Evil, enemy of the Charmed Ones, yet Phoebe sensed good from her, Melinda was camped in the Manor, and every time Phoebe said something like "It's late. We should go to bed," or gave her a questing look, like just now, Melinda obeyed.

"Piper's at the club and Paige is out on one of her new Temp Jobs – uhm, don't ask. It's too hard to explain," Phoebe replied.

But there was no need to explain; Melinda knew about Aunt Paige's temp jobs already.

Not for the first time since coming back to the Manor, Melinda felt an overwhelming sadness, nostalgia, and overwhelming love towards Phoebe. She trusted Melinda, even though Piper and Paige did not.

Phoebe stared at her curiously and questioningly. "Lat night I said we need to talk in the morning, and now it's the morning and we need to talk."

Melinda stared at her. All last night, she'd awoken continuously, trying to decide whether or not to tell her mother certain things. She had eventually decided that it was a stupid idea and it would only lead to them getting close, then being torn apart – again. Melinda couldn't bare the thought of that.

"There is nothing to talk about," Melinda stated, firmly and clearly. "I came here for one thing and one thing only, and that was to save Chris from the Phoenix Assassin, which I did."

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe asked. "He hasn't told us who he is or what he wants, except that he's here to save Wyatt. But you're the Source – although I'm convinced you aren't evil – and you two are friends. Which posses the question: can we trust him? And how are you two so close?"

Melinda frowned, then set her expression into one of steal and forced her mind to blank out.

"You can trust him. He is on the side of good. How and why we are friends, and so close, is not for you to know. "

"It is for me to know. Piper and Paige want to kick your ass to the curb, but I just have this feeling your good. You need to be honest with me if you want me to help you."

"Lay off, chickadee. Who said I want your help, anyway?" Melinda snipped.

Phoebe's expression changed then, into a solemn shock. "What did you just call me?"

Silence.

"That's what-what Prue used to call me when I was younger."

More silence.

Phoebe gulped. "How could you know that?"

Still, silence.

"Answer me," Phoebe said coldly, her good-natured ness and eagerness to help gone.

Melinda shimmered out of the room and to Phoebe's room. She swung the door closed and turned (But didn't notice that it had not shut all the way) and called for Chris.

When he appeared, Melinda felt nothing but relief.

"I made a big mistake. I don't think I can stay here any more. I need to go back to the future," Melinda told him sadly.

"But – no! Why?" Chris asked. He hated the thought of Melinda leaving him here, all alone with no one to talk to. She was the only one he could speak openly to, the only one who trusted him. He didn't want to go back to being alone again, with his family thinking he was evil.

"I called Phoebe "Chickadee" by accident," Melinda admitted.

Chris gawked. He was usually the one who made stupid mistakes. This time, he took on his 'Big Brother' act, forgetting she was the Source and treating her as his younger cousin, something he hadn't done since before Wyatt had become Mr. Evil Man.

"How stupid could you be, Melinda?" Chris snapped. "What did you do? Did you tell her how you knew? She must have asked."

"I may be stupid, but I'm not _that _stupid," Melinda snapped back. "Obviously, I didn't say anything. I just came up here and called for you."

"So she doesn't know who you are? Or who I am?" Chris demanded.

Melinda shook her head. "No. She doesn't know anything, none of them do. I'm shocked that you've managed to keep it a secret so long. But I'm more shocked that they haven't figured it out by now."

"They can never find out. I came here to do my job. Protecting baby Wyatt is the key to saving the future. If I fail, our time is doomed. And so are we." Chris paused. "I hate that you had to take over as the Source for your arrogant father, who was too full of testosterone to lay off, and got himself vanquished – again."

"Do you think I like it? I have to pretend all the time, be someone I'm not. Sometimes I have to put witches – good witches – to death, just to keep it secret. Even he hasn't figured it out yet. If he did, we'd be killed," Melinda said, the last part slightly muffled as tears filled her eyes, tears she had been desperately trying to keep back. She hated being, or seeming, vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," Chris said gently. "Look, don't go back there, okay? I hated leaving you there to begin with. So you slipped up; big deal. I slipped once or twice and they still haven't found out. So you're fine."

Melinda nodded. She hugged Chris, feeling safe in his arms. "I hope you're right."

Unbeknownst to Chris and Melinda, Paige was standing outside the room, whose door was open enough for her to hear every single word of their conversation and to see them hug.

Quickly, she ran downstairs to the kitchen, where Piper - who, like Paige, had just arrived home a few minutes ago - and Phoebe were talking.

"Where's the fire?" Piper joked. But then she saw her baby sister's flushed face and worried expression. "Uh-oh. What happened?"

Phoebe frowned at Paige, and listened as she told her and Piper about the conversation upstairs, up to and including the hug and what Melinda said last.

"How did she know what Prue used to call you?" Piper asked Phoebe cautiously.

"And what are they hiding? Who are they?" Paige added. "More importantly, how is saving Wyatt the key to saving the future?"

"Well, at least we know he wasn't lying about that part," Piper said grumpily. "And at least you were right on one part, Pheebs: There is some good in her. She didn't willingly become the Source, and she hates harming people of good magic, like witches."

"But what was with the hug?" Paige questioned. "How close are they really?"

"Friends hug," Piper pointed out.

"So do boyfriends and girlfriends," Paige countered.

"No, they don't seem like a couple to me. But something is defiantly going on, and I'd like to know what it is, especially if it involved my son and two future brats who have something up their sleeve," Piper said bitterly.

"What do you think Phoebe?" Paige asked, since Phoebe had been silent the whole time.

Phoebe glanced at her sisters. "I think it's time we really find out what's going on. We should go in there and break up the Huggle And Snuggle Bears and make them talk."

Piper and Paige nodded.

Together, the Charmed Ones made their way out of the kitchen, to the steps, upstairs, and into Phoebe's room – without knocking.

Melinda was lying on her bed, hands on her stomach, and starring at the ceiling. Chris was pacing, as if they were deep in thought.

The door slamming against the wall as it opened startled both of them. Melinda jumped into an upright position and Chris stopped pacing and turned to the door.

"Something strange is going on," Piper said, using her most dangerous done. "You two know something – maybe several things – and you're both hiding things from us."

"It's time you started talking," Paige added. "Seriously talking, that is. We want to know the truth, and nothing but the truth or else."

"And if we don't get what we want," Phoebe warned, "we'll have to resort to other, more drastic measures. And trust me, you won't like them."

Melinda and Chris stared at the sisters, then at each other, then at the others.

Uh-oh.


	46. Hidden Secrets

A/N: Hello hello! Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! The Thank You's will just be for **Chapter 45 **and **Questions from the reviews of that chapter.**

Prince Halliwell: Jason was Melinda's father in **Part One and Two. **But he IS NOT for this part. You'll find out who her father this time is in coming chapters, though I think it's pretty obvious.

Bunn2007: It's not that Melinda didn't trust Chris with the fact that she was pregnant. She was just worried that if Chris knew, Wyatt might find out and that would have been bad. And now, she has to worry about one of the sister's finding out, so she feels it's safer if only she know.

Swimmer07: No, Chris doesn't know that Mel is pregnant.

Sorry for the delay; I've been packed with work and seriously tired! But I have early dismissal Thursday and a SIX DAY BREAK next week! Yay! So I should get in a decent amount of stories.

Expect news on the Mini-Series in a few weeks!

Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chris and Melinda looked at each other, using a silent signal that only they understood, to communicate. Then they looked at the very pissed off sisters.

"We're waiting for an answer," Piper said firmly.

Chris stared at her, his expression set.

Melinda glanced at Phoebe, trying to keep her mind blank.

Paige frowned, noticing both things.

"Then I guess you have some drastic measures to dream up," Melinda said, her voice pained.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige glanced at each other, their expressions slightly pained. Sure, Melinda was around eighteen, and Chris was about twenty-three. But they were still kids (so to speak) and the sisters didn't want to hurt them. But it looked as if they would have to.

"Piper," Phoebe mumbled.

Piper threw her hands up.

Melinda wasn't sure what to do, But she spotted Chris becoming still and so did the same, pretending to be frozen,

"Let me do it," Phoebe said to Paige, holding out her hand and accepting a small vial filled with blue liquid.

"Go for it," Paige encouraged her.

Melinda watched as Phoebe approached her first. She knew what was in the vial: a Truth Potion. Just because she was a Halliwell didn't mean the potion wouldn't work. She'd be forced to drink the liquid and tell the truth.

Phoebe neared, and Melinda tensed, trying to glance over at Chris without letting the sisters see her move.

Phoebe gently pried Melinda's mouth open and then opened the vile. She brought it closer to Melinda's lips, about to tip it –

"Uhn!" Melinda gasped, forgetting she was "under Piper's Freeze," and jerking away, clamping her mouth shut.

"What the hell?" Paige cried, as Chris, too, gave up pretending.

"How did they do that? What just happened?" Piper asked, baffled that a demon and a Whitelighter in training had broken her power so easily.

Melinda glanced at Chris, who was mixed between feeling pissed that the sisters now knew he couldn't be frozen (and that Melinda could "break" the freeze") and relief that Melinda hadn't had the Truth Potion stuffed down her throat.

"Someone want to explain," Paige demanded, just as confused as Piper. Phoebe was more in a daze than anything.

Melinda's expression hardened and she blanked out her mind. "Not really. Now if you don't mind, we were having a personal conversation before you butted in here without knocking."

"This is my room," Phoebe stated firmly.

"So? I-" Melinda cut off when Chris elbowed her in the side – pretty painfully, too. She glared at him, then nodded slightly and looked back at the sisters. "I don't care. You allowed me to stay here, so technically it's my room right now."

Phoebe glanced at her sisters, then the two future "Brats" (as Piper had put it) standing in front of her. She reached forward and grabbed a lock of hair from Chris and Melinda and yanked, then stepped back amidst a couple of loud "Ow's!" and "What are you doing?"

"If you can't tell us why you're here, then you both need to leave. Go back to your time, too, don't just hang out somewhere else in this time. And we'll be able to know if you do or not, now that I have your hair," Phoebe said.

Melinda stared at Phoebe. Despite herself, she felt close to tears but pushed them back. Phoebe didn't know that Melinda was her daughter; she didn't know she was being cruel to her own flesh and blood. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"We can't go back there," Melinda replied, her tone choked.

"You can't stay here, either," Phoebe said harshly. "You nee to leave this time."

Melinda felt the world slipping out from under her. If she went back, Wyatt would take her baby and then kill them both. He'd kill Chris. A sharp pang of fear passed through her-

and Phoebe, as well; she gasped and doubled over, nearly falling to her knees.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried. She and Piper grabbed onto Phoebe, kneeling so they were at eye level with her.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, worry etched on her face.

Phoebe looked up at Melinda, her expression sad and curious and a large array of other emotions.

"Phoebe stood, shoving Piper and Paige gently out of the way. She moved forward a few steps, toward Melinda, who wanted desperately to step backwards but stood her ground.

"I want to talk to Melinda alone," Phoebe told them, everyone, including Chris. When no one moved, she spoke again, sharper this time; "Now."

Piper and Paige left the room, and Chris only left when Melinda glanced at him and nodded.

Phoebe shut the door to her room, then glanced back at Melinda and walked towards her again.

"What are you afraid of?" Phoebe asked. She didn't yell, she didn't demand it; she spoke softly, in a normal tone, asking a question.

"Nothing," Melinda replied, almost viciously. Her voice held something of a challenge.

"You're afraid of something," Phoebe countered. "I just don't know what. I wish you'd just tell me so I could help-"

"-you can't help me," Melinda shot back, anger coursing through her body.

"So you are afraid of something," Phoebe said softly.

Melinda felt ashamed at her outburst and unintentional conformation that she feared something. Fear was a weakness and she didn't want Phoebe to know anything about her; about who she was, what she was or wasn't afraid of, or – most importantly – that she was pregnant.

"So what if I am?" Melinda asked, mocking Phoebe's soft, gentle tone, but adding bite to it.

Phoebe stared at Melinda, close to giving up. She didn't know what else to do to convince Melinda that she could trust her.

"Just back off, all right?" Melinda snapped. "You don't know what you're getting yourself in to."

"Because you won't let me know!" Phoebe whined, almost begging.

"You're pathetic. You're a whimpering, begging pain in the ass," Melinda snarled, her tone low. "You're supposed to be a Charmed One, powerful and brave and smart. You're not at all the same person I-"

Oops.

"Not the same you person you – what?" Phoebe asked after a very long moment of awkward silence.

Melinda opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. She tried again, and again shut her mouth. She was at a lose for words and Chris was going to be pissed if she didn't stop screwing up.

"It doesn't matter. My point still stands, though," Melinda said hastily.

"It does matter. You're the frickin' Source and you're encouraging me to-to- I don't know what!" Phoebe cried, confused and lost and defeated.

Melinda tried not to show – and especially feel – her sadness. "It doesn't matter who I am. Can't you look past that? If only you knew . . ."

Phoebe did know, actually. Melinda didn't know that Paige had overheard everything she and Chris had discussed. But Phoebe wished Melinda would tell her first hand.

"If only I knew what?" Phoebe probed.

Melinda suddenly turned away from her mother, not wanting her to see the tears in her eyes (Which was silly, because Phoebe could feel her overwhelming sadness) or the slight pain in her belly (Which Phoebe also felt; a slight jolt in her lower belly).

"Why are you bothering to hide it?" Phoebe asked. "I can feel your sadness and – are you sick? I felt something . . . really weird just now. Something in my stomach or something."

Melinda hiccupped in alarm, turning around. She saw Phoebe's curious look and tried to calm down, swiping at the tears.

"It's okay to cry. It's okay to be sad. And it's okay to ask for help," Phoebe insisted, taking a slow and cautious step towards Melinda, not wanting to frighten her.

Melinda stared at Phoebe, her mother, with sad, red, puffy eyes and blinked away tears.

"Phoebe-" Melinda began, her throat dry and her voice cracking.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked, cocking her head.

Melinda gulped and took a deep breath, then let it out. "I . . ."


	47. The Deal

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support! I have to get to bed – ten minutes ago! Lol. So the reply to reviews will be from **Ch 46 only, questions only.**

I can't answer any of the questions because they are things you need to read to find out! Lol. So please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda shook her head from side to side and forced away her tears.

"I-" Melinda began, unsure whether or not to yell at Phoebe or confide in her.

Then it happened.

Melinda cringed and gasped, a hand flying protectively over her belly, and her legs going out from under her. She sank to the floor.

"Melinda!" Phoebe cried, rushing to the younger woman's side and grabbing onto her arm.

What was going on? Melinda thought desperately. What was happening to her? The baby was fine; she'd know if it were hurt or something. The emotions she'd feel would be so twisted that even Phoebe wouldn't be able to decipher one from the other. So what was this feeling she felt? This utter horror and despair that something wasn't right?

"Scott-" Melinda thought suddenly, her chest aching and her lungs on fire, as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Who's Scott?" Phoebe asked, worried sick. "PIPER! PAIGE! GET IN HERE NOW!" She watched with increasing worry as the pain etched on Melinda's face worsened, and the pain Phoebe felt vibrating of the girl worsened.

Piper and Paige were back in Phoebe's room in a flash.

"What's wrong with her?" Paige asked, her tone sharp.

"I don't know. Melinda, what's going on?" Phoebe asked, shaking Melinda slightly.

Melinda didn't respond.

Then she blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Melinda awoke, she was in Phoebe's bed and the sun burned her eyes. Birds were chirping outside like everything was fine and happy and cheerful.

It made her sick.

"You're awake."

Melinda glanced in the direction of the worried and relieved voice. Phoebe was sitting beside the bed.

"What happened?" Melinda slurred.

Phoebe filled her in, then added, "I was so worried."

Melinda's throat felt dry. She wondered if she'd said anything in her sleep to give herself away. She wondered if Chris had been by to visit.

"Before you passed out, you said a name – Scott?" Phoebe questioned.

Melinda's heart felt as if it were shattering into a thousand pieces at the mention of Scott.

"Who is he?" Phoebe asked curiously, hoping it would give her a clue into the girl's life.

Melinda shook her head. "No one."

Phoebe nodded. "Fine. I won't keep pushing. You'll tell me if I need to know." She held out a glass of cold water. "You must be thirsty."

Melinda forced herself to sit up, then gladly accepted the water and gulped it.

Phoebe took the glass with a hesitant look at Melinda, feeling guilty and ashamed.

It was only then that Melinda realized what had been done: The water had been mixed with a truth potion. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt more betrayed than now (not counting everything Wyatt had done). The look she gave Phoebe said so much.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said, truly sounding so. "But I didn't have a choice." She paused before beginning the interrogation.

"Who are you?"

Melinda tried to fight it, but couldn't, and tried to blank her mind to the relation between her and Phoebe. At least if she could hide that . . .

"Melinda. I'm the Source of all Evil in the future – my time."

It pained Phoebe to see Melinda struggling against the spell. "Why are you here?"

Again, Melinda fought. "I came to warn Chris about the Phoenix assassin, sent by W-w-w- My Master to kill him." Sweat beaded on her forehead from the effort of fighting the potion.

"Who's Scott?"

"Scott is my boyfriend of two years. He's one of the few good creatures left my time. He's not magical, though. Most humans – mortals – have been killed or enslaved, but I've been protecting him from My Master."

Phoebe frowned. "And last night?"

Melinda felt tears prick her eyes. "He was killed."

"What else are you trying to hide? What's with you and Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris is my cousin," Melinda accidentally let slip. Well, the potion made it happen but she had been trying to fight to _not _say it.

Phoebe nodded slightly. "And that pain in your stomach? The one I felt the other day?"

Melinda bit her tongue to try and not reply, but only tasted blood. "I'm pregnant. With Scott's child."

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise. But she could question Melinda more fully later on. She had one more thing to ask, the most important question.

"Why am I constantly feeling such weird emotions from you? Fear, overwhelming love for me, and so on? And why do you act so weird towards me sometimes?"

_No,_ Melinda thought in alarm, panic rising within. She couldn't tell Phoebe who she was! She couldn't! Everything she had fought for would be ruined.

Tears filled her eyes and this time she didn't care. She shook her head. "No, no! Please reverse the potion – don't make me say anything else! Please, Phoebe, I'm begging you!" she cried, feeling her body and mind being twisted by the potion; any second, she'd admit to being Phoebe's daughter. And then, also, she'd be giving Chris away as the son of either Piper or Paige.

Phoebe felt guilt eat its way through her and she quickly handed Melinda a vial of pink liquid. Melinda grabbed it and gulped it down, seconds before the three worst words imaginable had come out of her mouth.

The urge slipped away and Melinda panted, exhausted from fighting the potion.

"Maybe next time you can tell me the truth without forcing you to with a potion," Phoebe said softly. "Maybe next time you'll trust me."

"Trust you? You tricked me into drinking a truth potion!" Melinda cried furiously.

"It was my sisters' idea. I tried to talk them out of it, but they were just as fed up with your lies as I was," Phoebe replied.

They were both silent for a long time.

"So, you're pregnant?" Phoebe finally asked.

Melinda nodded, defeated.

"And Scott – you're boyfriend – was the father, uhm, before someone killed him? And you felt it last night?"

Again, Melinda nodded.

"And Chris is your cousin. No wonder you guys hugged-"

Oops.

Melinda frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"Paige – she saw you and him in my room the other day. She, uhm, heard the whole conversation," Phoebe said, figuring their was no point lying now.

Melinda winced, thinking back to that day and trying desperately to remember what she and Chris had discussed, and if they had said anything to give themselves away (not that it mattered much anymore; However, Phoebe and her sisters didn't know everything yet and Melinda would prefer they didn't).

"Don't worry; you didn't say anything too confidential – except for the fact that you are good, despite being the Source, and you . . . you've killed good witches to hide that you aren't bad," Phoebe said.

Melinda glanced at her. "That's right. The most important thing is to hide my being good from My Master and his followers – and my followers, as well. If they knew I was good-"

"What?" Phoebe pressed.

Melinda sighed. What was the point in lying? "If they found out, they'd want Chris and me dead. If My Master found out, he'd kill Chris and probably enslave me. I wouldn't be able to protect the few things left that are good in my future, and I'd loose the last of my family. Chris is all I have left. My parents, aunts, and other cousin are dead . . . and now Scott is, too. I'd loose my baby to My Master, too. I'd be alone."

"Who's your Master?" Phoebe asked.

"Someone who was once close to me, and who is now my enemy," Melinda replied gloomily.

Phoebe frowned. "Melinda, you need to trust me. I know telling me more would screw up the future. But you need to tell me everything or I can't help you. If you're one hundred percent honest with me, I can save you and Chris and your baby. Maybe even the whole future. We have a deal?"

Melinda hesitated, thinking over her options. She had so few left. Just because she was the Source didn't mean she wasn't weak. She missed Phoebe holding her in her arms and telling her everything would be okay. She missed helping Aunt Piper cook in the kitchen. She missed joking around with Aunt Paige and asking her for advice. She missed being carefree and innocent and happy.

She didn't want the future to end up the way it was.

So she looked at Phoebe and nodded once. "We have a deal."

But she regretted saying it the second after she had.


	48. Admission

A/N: I have, like, 2 seconds to put thank you's and add this chapter. So sorry if I'm rushing:

Charmedchick4eva: Well, she's part Witch, part Demon, and she has Source powers, so it's possible. Lol.

Bunn2007: Phoebe didn't know Melinda was pregnant until Melinda told her.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Hope you enjoy and please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There they sat (or stood): Piper standing by the fireplace; Paige sitting on the couch; Phoebe standing by the doorway that led to the hall and the front door; Melinda on the couch opposite Paige.

And everyone was staring at Melinda, unblinkingly and unspeaking.

Melinda was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her head facing the floor so she was staring at the Oriental rug. Her fingers were intertwined and gently placed on her belly.

Things were about to get complicated. How to tell them what they needed to know without giving away too much? Without telling Phoebe who she really was, and how to break to Piper that her precious first born was a ruthless killer who didn't believe in good or evil?

"Melinda."

Melinda glanced up and at Phoebe, flinching slightly. She waited for her mother to say more, but she didn't.

"Start anytime, anywhere," Piper prompted in a stiff tone. "Maybe you could even start with what you told Phoebe when you were under the truth potion since she hasn't had a chance to tell us."

Melinda took a deep, unsteady breath. She hated being interrogated by her own family. And Chris was going to kill her when he found out.

"I'm The Source of All Evil in my time," Melinda said, beginning with the basics.

"Duh," Paige grumbled.

"Paige," Phoebe scolded.

Paige sighed and shut up.

"I came here to warn Chris about the Phoenix Assassin that My Master sent to kill him."

"Who's your master?" Piper asked.

Melinda shut her mouth and shook her head. "I can't tell you. Understand that I-I can't tell you everything-" She gulped, knowing that if Chris didn't kill her for telling them (almost) everything, Wyatt surely would.

Phoebe sensed her fear. "Don't force her, Piper. She'll tell us what she can."

Melinda felt relieved to at least have Phoebe on her side, and continued, "Yesterday, when I passed out, I spoke a name – Scott-" it pained her to say his name. "H-he was my boyfriend of two years. He was mortal, completely. He had no idea I was a witch and a-" She paused. She had been about to say 'half-demon' but decided against it. "-a ruler of Evil. He loved me and I loved him so much. I tried to protect him but I failed. Yesterday, I felt him b-being killed – by my Master."

"Why did your Master do that? Except for the obvious reasons," Paige asked.

Tears filled Melinda's eyes. "He found out something about me and- and I refused to do something, so it was his way of getting back at me."

"What did he find out?" Paige asked curiously.

There was a long pause before Melinda finally answered. "I'm pregnant with Scott's baby."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"My Master," Melinda began, feeling indignant at calling Wyatt her 'master' but it was her safest bet, "wants to take my child when she's born and either use her for evil if she's strong enough, or kill her if she isn't. I refused to let him touch her and he-he didn't like that. Then when I came here to warn Chris – and Bianca must have told him about my saving him and-" Tears filled her eyes again. Everything was her fault.

"Who's Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

"The Phoenix Assassin. She's his number one assassin, so I know her pretty well."

"And what's the deal with you and Chris and that – hugging?" Paige asked, shuddering slightly.

"We're cousins," Melinda admitted flatly. Oh boy, Chris was going to go freaking crazy when he found out . . .

"That explains a lot," Piper said, frowning slightly. "Anything else we should know?"

Melinda looked away. Should she tell them she was Phoebe's daughter? What would happen if they did?

_A lot, _she answered herself.

And they would know Chris was either Piper's or Paige's kid, too, then. Things would become crazy and worse than they already were.

So Melinda shook her head. "Just the fact that my whole family is dead. All I have left is Chris – and my daughter when she's born . . . if my Master doesn't enslave her and kill me, that is."

"You keep saying 'she.' How can you be so sure your child is a girl? You barely look pregnant and from the sound of your future, it doesn't seem hospitals would be abundant," Paige said.

"Just a hunch I have," Melinda said, not wanting to say the truth: that in the Halliwell family, more often than not it was a girl. Wyatt and Chris had been some odd kind of magical mix up or fluke.

"Anything else?" Phoebe asked, feeling like there was something else Melinda wasn't saying.

Melinda shrank under Phoebe's analyzing and intense stare, but shook her head. "No. That's it. That's all I can tell you, anyway. For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked. But before she could get an answer, the baby monitor went off and she stood, sighing, and went upstairs to Wyatt's room.

She came back downstairs with an awake but exhausted Wyatt, snuggling him and talking in baby talk. She sat on the couch with her son in her lap.

Wyatt looked at Melinda. They locked eyes for a moment.

Wyatt's shield went up.

Melinda stiffened and averted her gaze, but not quickly enough.

Paige was staring at her, while Piper was gently trying to coax Wyatt into letting his shield down.

"You're the Source, but Phoebe said she sensed good in you. So why does Wyatt feel he needs to protect himself and his mommy from you?" she asked.

Melinda glanced at Piper and realized that she, too, was engulfed by Wyatt's blue shield. Piper still hadn't convinced Wyatt to put it down.

Melinda glanced at Paige, then at Phoebe, felt her emotions stirring dangerously, and quickly shimmered up to Phoebe's room, pacing.

Blue orbs filled the room. Melinda relaxed, happy (yet scared) and waited for Chris's form to appear out of the blue orbs.

But it was Paige. She glared at Melinda.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but your games stop here. I mean it. Phoebe might trust you, and Piper might be going along with it, but I'm not and I won't."

Melinda stared at Paige, the fun Aunt. The one you could go to with problems, for advice, and for money (haha). She was Melinda's favorite aunt and know she was being scolded and interrogated by her.

"I can't, Paige. I can't tell you who I am. I can't tell any of you. All you need to know is that I'm the Source of All Evil from the future and I came to help Chris save Wyatt, and to stop The Phoenix from killing him, which I did." Melinda paused. "Anything else you need to know, I've already told you and your sisters. I told you everything just now downstairs. Nothing more needs to be said."

"Liar," Paige said. "You're hiding something. My sister's might not have the guts to kick your sorry ass out onto the curb, but I won't hold back," Paige hissed, looking very pissed off, and when Paige was pissed off, you don't want to be near her. "Now either tell me who you are or you'll have worse things to fear than your 'master.'"

"I can't!" Melinda practically cried, feeling near tears.

"Why not?" Paige demanded.

"It'll screw with the future!" Melinda replied.

"But didn't you come here to change the future?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but that would change it in far worse ways. Some things just can't be told."

"Well you better tell me who you are and what you're really doing here or I won't hesitate to vanquish you," Paige snapped.

Melinda was silent for a long time. She didn't know what to say. Finally she spoke.

"Would you really vanquish me?" Melinda asked. "You'd be killing an innocent, too: my unborn child."

"So? She's evil. Just like you." Paige emphasized each word.

"She also had some of the most powerful blood running in her veins. Part demon, Part witch. Just like her mother," Melinda said.

Paige narrowed her eyes. "You neglected to mention you were part witch."

"Because I didn't want any of you to know I was part witch," Melinda said slowly, cautiously, nervously.

"Why not?" Paige asked slowly.

Melinda gulped. "Because I didn't want Phoebe to know I was her daughter."


	49. To Summon or Not

A/N: Glad everyone liked the last chapter!

Moonfirefairy: Well, Paige knows. Phoebe and Piper don't.

Prince Halliwell: I don't have specific powers written down for Melinda yet. So just think, uhm, Phoebe's powers + demonic powers + Source abilities + random others. Lol. I'll get more specific another time.

Got a nice long (well, longer than my usual) chapter for you guys! So enjoy and please review!

PS: No news on the mini-series yet. I have a bunch of ideas written down, but I haven't had a chance to begin writing it. I'll keep everyone posted though!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

At Paige's open-mouthed, wide-eyed expression of shock and disbelief, Melinda regretted ever opening her mouth. At the same time, however, she felt like she'd lifted the weight of the world off her chest by finally telling someone. It felt good to let it out.

"Y-you're- oh my god," Paige said, getting tongue-tied. Her thoughts swirled all over the place in her head. She couldn't put two and two together. How could the pregnant, half-witch/half-demon standing in front of her be Phoebe's daughter from the future? Who was her father? And Chris – Chris!

"Then that means Chris is – mine or Piper's son?" She cried, jaw dropping.

Melinda shushed her. "Please, lower your voice! The others can't know! You shouldn't know! But-but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I couldn't deal with another interrogation. And- I don't know."

"Who does Chris belong to?" Paige demanded.

"Piper," Melinda muttered.

Paige shook her head in disbelief, starting for the door.

"You aren't going to tell them, are you? Please, Paige – Please," Melinda begged. Paige didn't stop walking. "Aunt Paige!"

That caught her attention, and Paige turned around and stared.

"Please," Melinda begged.

Paige turned back around and left the room, going back downstairs, back to her sisters who were staring at her in confusion and expectation.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, seeing the look of shock on Paige's face.

"Paige?" Piper asked, when Paige said nothing.

Paige shook her head. "Nothing."

"You look like you've seen a ghost. It couldn't have been nothing," Phoebe commented.

Paige shook her head again. "No, no, nothing."

"Paige," Piper said again, her tone more of warning now.

"What happened?" Phoebe demanded. "We need to know, Paige."

Paige looked at them for a moment. "Melinda confided in me," she finally replied. "Maybe it was because of what I said to her, I don't know-"

"What did you say to her?" Phoebe asked.

"-But she confided in me, of all people," Paige continued, without acknowledging Phoebe's question. She glanced at her sisters again. "But I can't tell you. I didn't promise her or anything, but she begged me not to and I can't. I'm sorry."

"We need to know," Phoebe repeated. "What did she tell you?"

Paige shook her head. "I gotta go . . ." she said, orbing out.

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other, confused and worried.

Chris orbed down at that moment. He hadn't been around for a few days.

"Where's Melinda?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean your _cousin_?" Piper asked, half annoyed.

Chris paled slightly. "She told you that?"

Piper and Phoebe nodded.

Chris cursed under his breath. He located Melinda by sensing her and then orbed to her.

"What the hell were you thinking, telling them we were-" Chris's yelling trailed off when he saw Melinda on Phoebe's bed, crying into the pillow.

"Mel?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and touching her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Chris," Melinda said, her voice muffled into the pillow.

"But Mel-"

Melinda shot into an upright position, glaring angrily at him. "Aunt Paige knows I'm Phoebe's daughter, and she knows you're Piper's son. Get angry if you want, I don't give a shit. But leave me alone or you'll be running to _Wyatt_ so you can hide from _me_!"

Chris stared at Melinda in shock. First, he'd never heard her speak like that to him before. And second, he couldn't believe she'd given them away like that!

"Now get out or-" Melinda formed an energy ball in her hand and pointed it at Chris. She let it go flying just as Chris orbed out and Phoebe came in, narrowly dodging the fireball that hit the wall beside the door.

"Whoa! Hey!" Phoebe cried. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, seeing that Melinda had been crying.

The first thing Melinda thought was Paige had told Piper and Phoebe who she and Chris were.

"Sorry I lied, okay?" Melinda snapped. "I couldn't tell you and I'm sorry. So kick me out if you want, I don't care anymore."

"Lied about what?" Phoebe asked, frowning.

Melinda stopped crying and shouting. She looked at Phoebe in confusion. "Paige didn't tell you and Piper?"

Phoebe shook her head.

Melinda sat back against the pillow, bewildered. She had been positive Paige had given them away. But she hadn't. A warm surge of love towards her aunt consumed her and her tears dried.

Phoebe felt the surge of love towards Paige and moved forward in confusion. "Melinda," she said, going over and sitting on the end of her bed. "I know you don't want to tell me whatever it is you're hiding. But if I knew everything, I could help you better. It might not be too late for you, Chris, your future, Scott even. But you need to be- AH!"

Melinda had shoved Phoebe off the bed, then jumped up, poised in her fighting stance. She threw a fireball at the demon who had, moments before, been standing behind Phoebe ready to kill her. She missed, though, and dodged an energy ball the demon had thrown.

"Leave," Melinda demanded, forming another fireball and pointing it in the demons direction.

The demon laughed. "Why should I listen to you?"

Melinda's eyes flamed, then went black – the Source's signature move.

The demon's eyes widened. He went on bended knee. "I'm sorry, your highness. I had no idea."

"Now you do. Go tell all your little demon friends that the Charmed One's and their Whitelighter are off limits. Any who dare attack here will be vanquished on the spot," Melinda said coldly, her eyes returning to normal. "Now leave."

The demon shimmered out.

Melinda went to Phoebe and held her hand out. Reluctantly, Phoebe took her hand and Melinda helped her up.

"Sorry about that," Melinda said coldly. "But he would have killed you if I hadn't shoved you out of the way."

"Why did you save me? You're the Source," Phoebe said.

"Back to that," Melinda sighed. "Don't asked questions, witch. Just be lucky I haven't killed you."

"You wouldn't kill me. You're good. I know you are. I've sensed it so many times," Phoebe countered.

"We've gone over this so many times, I'm sick of it. Just leave me alone!" Melinda stormed out of the room, Phoebe chasing her. She locked herself in the attic. Phoebe pounded on the door for about fifteen minutes before giving up and going back downstairs.

Melinda stormed to the Book and began flipping through it. She found what she was looking for and scanned the spell, then walked around the attic, gathering what she needed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Downstairs, Paige had come home and Piper was trying to get her to talk, but she wasn't budging.

"Melinda locked herself in the attic," Phoebe said, frowning as she rejoined her sisters, not commenting on Paige's arrival home. "Doing what, I don't know."

"The Book," Piper said worriedly.

Paige orbed out of the room and to the attic. She found Melinda, kneeling at a short wooden coffee table, incense, candles, etc, surrounding her. She had a big, golden bowl sitting on the table. Unknown contents sat in the smoking pot. An ornately decorated athame rested in one hand, blood on it's tip, and her other hand was held, motionless over the bowl, blood on the tip of her index finger.

"Melinda," Paige said, startling the younger girl. She walked to her niece's side and knelt down, taking a cloth from the table and wrapping it around Melinda's finger. "Honey, what are you doing?"

Melinda shook her off, turning to the Book – which rested on the floor beside her – and recited a spell to call a lost witch, with the words changed around to suit her purpose:

"Power of the lovers' rise.

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to me, I call you near.

Come to me and settle here."

"Blood to blood, I summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me."

A slight breeze ruffled the room. Then it died.

Tears filled Melinda's eyes. "Come on. Work, please work," she whimpered, ignoring Paige's presence in the room.

"Sweetie, what are you trying to do?" Paige asked gently.

"Summon Scott. I know he's from the future but if he's dead, he should come – he has to," Melinda replied firmly, though her lip quivered. "He has to." She repeated the summoning spell over and over and over and over and-

Paige put her hand on Melinda's arm. "He's not going to come, sweetie. Stop doing this to yourself. He's not coming. He's gone."

Melinda tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't. Scott was gone. He was gone. Why had she left him alone like that? She should have known better. What an idiot! It was her fault Scott was dead!

Tears stirred in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She turned and buried her head in Paige's shoulder, sobbing. Paige made soft shushing sounds, hugging Melinda, and rocking her gently.


	50. Forced Confession

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Crazy, crazy. Any-who, I'm exhausted. So I'm making the thank you quick, and answering only questions and only from Ch 49.

Hm, and reading through the reviews, there are no questions! Lol. So on to the chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Paige came down the steps to the first floor and found Piper and Phoebe pacing. When they saw her, they stopped and stared.

"Melinda's in your room," Paige told Phoebe. When Phoebe tried to get around her to go upstairs, Paige blocked her and added, "She needs some time alone. She tried to summon Scott from the dead and she failed. She's really upset."

"Tell us what she's hiding," Phoebe stated. "Please."

"I can't. Phoebe, that little girl up there is scared," Paige said, even though Melinda was no little girl (hell, in a few months Melinda would have her _own_ little girl). "She confided in me. Do you want to protect her? She's our innocent and she won't open up to me again if I break her trust in me by telling you what she told me. If she doesn't confide in me, we can't help her."

"But-"

"Phoebe," Piper interrupted softly. "Paige is right. I wish she wasn't, because I'm just as curious as you are. But she is. If Paige tells us what Melinda told her, Melinda won't tell Paige anything and if she doesn't tell Paige anything, then whatever is supposed to happen in the future will happen anyway."

Phoebe sighed, upset, but nodded. "You're right." She looked at Paige. "Is she okay at least? Can we trust her like I thought we could?"

Paige nodded. "We can. And Chris, too. He's on our side. They both are."

Piper frowned curiously. "If you say so."

Chris orbed into the room. "Paige, a little help?" He orbed back out.

Paige frowned, then understood. "Be right back." She orbed out of the room, leaving behind two completely confused sisters, and went to Phoebe's room where Chris now was, along with Melinda.

Melinda was curled up on her bed, her legs drawn up to her stomach and her hands under her legs, on her lower belly. A look of pain was etched on her sweaty face.

"Melinda?" Paige asked breathlessly, running over to her.

"It won't stop," Melinda sniffled. "The pain won't go away."

Paige didn't know what to do. She was no doctor! She didn't know how to help her niece.

"You're going to have to go to the doctor," Paige admitted reluctantly.

"No," Melinda shook her head. "I can't. Magical baby – who knows what will happen."

"We'll bring Piper along. She can put the freeze on if anything goes wrong," Paige suggested.

"No!" Melinda cried. "I don't want her or my mom involved. It's too risky. We can't have either of them finding out who Chris and I are. It's bad enough I let it slip to you."

"Fine," Paige said icily. "But you're putting your baby's life at risk. We don't know what could be wrong."

"That was a low blow," Melinda snapped.

Paige shrugged and left the room. She went back to her sisters.

"Something might be wrong with Melinda's baby. We need to get her to the hospital. Piper, can you come with us in case anything goes awry? We'll need you to out the freeze on."

Piper nodded. "Sure."

"What about me?" Phoebe asked.

Paige thought a moment. "Stay here with Chris. Watch Wyatt and check the Book for . . . something."

"Okay, now I know you're hiding something from me," Phoebe said, sounding hurt.

Paige guiltily looked away and orbed back upstairs.

Piper glanced at her younger sister. "I'll try and get the dirt out of her. Just stay here and do what she said."

Phoebe nodded. Piper smiled reassuringly and went up to Phoebe's room, finding Chris, Melinda, and Paige waiting.

"We're orbing. It's faster," Chris informed her.

"No, you're staying here with Phoebe and Wyatt," Paige told him.

He scowled. "No way! I'm going with you guys and Melinda."

"Chris!" Melinda snapped, pain engulfing her.

Chris scowled more and orbed down to Phoebe.

"We're still orbing, though," Paige told Piper. "We need to get there and get home as fast as we can."

Piper nodded and took Paige's hand. Paige helped Melinda stand, then orbed them all to the bathroom of the hospital. Paige glanced out to make sure no one was around, then they all came out and headed for the front desk.

"We need some help," Paige said stupidly, because – duh – why else would they be there if they didn't need help?

"Okay," the nurse said, smiling as kindly as possible.

"My n- uh, friend, Melinda, she's pregnant and she's having pains," Paige said, sounding even more stupid as she stumbled over her words, trying to choose them carefully.

The nurse nodded. "Exam room 5. It's down that hall and to your left. Here's some paper work-" She handed it to Paige. "-And a doctor will be in shortly."

"Thanks," Paige said, smiling. She led the others down the hall to exam room 5. Piper helped Melinda onto the exam table, then went to Paige's side.

"Okay. 'Name,'" Paige said, staring at the form.

"Make it all up, I guess," Piper suggested.

Paige nodded and filled out the form. When it was done, it looked like this:

Name: Melinda P. Halliwell

Age: 18

Current Address: 1329 Prescott Street

Reason for coming to hospital: Bad Stomach Pains

Other: Pregnant

Etc, etc. It went on and on in that way. It had, even, been Piper's idea to use their last name so it looked as though she were their cousin, or the daughter of one of them, or a niece.

"I've played along with your game," Piper said, after many minutes of awkward silence. "I think I deserve to know the truth."

"It's not my truth to tell," Paige said, shrugging. "That's up to Melinda and Chris. And right now, I don't think Melinda's in much of a mood to talk."

Piper pursed her lips in annoyance.

Melinda sighed as the pain subsided for a minute. She forced herself to sit up in bed and look at Piper. She had been the last to go. Wyatt had wanted Piper to suffer, so he'd forced her to watch the death of her sisters first.

At the very least, she felt, Piper deserved to know the truth. But just as Melinda opened her mouth to speak, a doctor came in.

"Hi," she said, smiling kindly. "I'm Dr. Saunders. So what can I do for you ladies today?"

"My-" Paige paused. "Niece here is having some problems. She's pregnant and today she seems to be having really bad stomach pains. We're worried."

Dr. Saunders nodded. "Okay. Let's have a look, shall we?"

The exam was long, and agonizing slow. Piper was somewhere between being worried about Melinda and her baby, and annoyed that she was being kept from the secret. Paige was worried sick, and Melinda was pale and frightened. She hoped nothing went wrong and her baby was okay.

"All right, we'll have the results as soon as possible. So sit tight and I'll be back." The doctor smiled and left.

Piper closed the door behind him, then walked halfway between the bed where Melinda lay, and the spot where Paige stood.

"I'm waiting," she said impatiently.

Melinda glanced at Paige, took a deep breath, then looked at Piper.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You deserve to know. But you can't tell anyone else. No one. Which, since she's the only one who doesn't know, means Phoebe."

"Just tell me!" Piper insisted.

"I'm Phoebe's daughter."

Piper's jaw dropped to the ground. "You-you- what?" she cried. "Holy mother of-"

"Watch your mouth, Piper, there's a soon-to-be-born in the room," Paige interrupted. "Little ears and all."

Piper shot Paige a death glare. She looked back at Melinda. "You're Phoebe's _daughter_?"

Melinda nodded.

"But you said Chris was your cousin. So that means-"

Melinda nodded.

"He's Paige's or-or even possibly _mine_?" Piper cried.

With slight hesitation, Melinda nodded. Oooh, was Chris going to kill her!

"Which one of us does he belong to?" Piper asked.

"I can't-"

"Tell me or I'll call his ass here and ask myself," Piper snapped.

Melinda looked at Paige in desperation.

"Piper, please. She can't say. I tried to get her to tell me and she wouldn't," Paige lied. "Just leave it alone. We shouldn't even know she's Phoebe's daughter, or that Chris is her cousin. And we do. So for now, that's enough. Let's just leave her alone. Isn't she suffering enough?"

Piper huffed, but said nothing.

"Now, we need to relax and wait for the doctor to come back with the results.

Melinda closed her eyes. Piper stared into space. Paige rubbed her forehead in frustration.

None of them spoke.


	51. A Visit of the Not So Good Kind

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been sick and making up 3 days worth of schoolwork and trying to rest. Plus Writers block is a bitch.

I'm not doing individual thank you's tonight. I feel like shit and just now when I went to shut my cell phone off, I saw it was friggin' cracked. So I'm pissed now. I don't mean to take it out on you guys, but I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I don't know when, or how, it happened, and my parents are going to go horse-shit crazy.

Enjoy the chapter, and sorry if I'm being a btch tonight. Being sick and being hours away from extinction (Cell phone drama) is not a good combination.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Phoebe stared at the Book, not really seeing it. Beside her, Chris was trying to do – who knows what. Awkward silence had filled the room since the others had left. Now, Phoebe broke that silence.

"This is ridiculous. We aren't going to find anything in the Book, or by sitting here not talking to each other."

Chris glanced at her. Unlike his pain in the ass cousin, he didn't get overwhelmed with emotion at seeing his mom and aunts again. He kept his demeanor cold as stone and neutral.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Chris asked.

"I suggest you tell me the truth," Phoebe said, just as coldly. "or we go to the hospital so I can find out the truth from the others."

Truth. It was a funny word, Chris thought. He thought that Melinda had told him the truth about everything, all their lives. But he was wrong. She had never told him she was pregnant. That hurt, bad. Why wouldn't Melinda tell him something as important as that? Why had she kept it hidden from him? Why, why, why?

"You're letting your emotions show. Something is definitely bothering you."

Chris looked at Phoebe again. He looked away and reluctantly admitted, "I was just thinking about Melinda."

Phoebe frowned. Her empath powers didn't work on Chris, but she didn't need them now to figure it out. "Melinda didn't tell you she was pregnant."

Chris shook his head.

"That really bothers you, doesn't it? I mean, from what she's said, you guys are really close," Phoebe pried.

Chris glared at her. "Stop trying to get information out of me. It won't work. I can't tell you anything."

"Melinda told us some stuff," Phoebe noted.

"She shouldn't have. It's too dangerous for you to know. She was an idiot to tell you everything. But you did force her with that stupid truth potion." Chris gave Phoebe an accusing stare that was meant to make her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry I ever did that. Piper and Paige out-voted me on that one. I wish I had been able to get the information out of her without force. We needed to know and-"

"And you forced her to tell you things she didn't want you to know," Chris snapped. "You betrayed her! You hurt her more than you'll ever know! She trusted you, Phoebe, and you broke that trust in more ways than one!"

Phoebe was struck dumb with silence. She'd never seen Chris get that upset. "Chris, I-"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her." Chris spoke softly, though no less angrily. He waited long enough to see how upset Phoebe was, then he orbed upstairs to watch Wyatt sleep.

Phoebe sighed, grabbed her keys from the table, and took off for the hospital.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Everything seems to be in order," Dr. Saunders explained, looking at Melinda's chart once more. "The baby if fine. It seems you were just having some very bad cramping. But it was only temporary. I'll prescribe you some medicine in case it happens again."

"Thank you, doctor," Melinda said, grateful.

Dr. Saunders smiled and left.

"So now that that's all sorted out," Piper said firmly, "you two have a lot more explaining to do."

"There's nothing more to say," Melinda said softly, sadly.

"Like hell there isn't," Piper snapped. "If you and Chris are cousins, and you're Phoebe's daughter, then that – what, Paige!"

Paige heaved her shoulders and shook her head, pointing to the doorway where a pale-as-a-ghost Phoebe stood in utter shock.

Melinda closed her eyes and shook her head. "Thanks a lot, Piper." Sarcasm dripped from her throat in waterfalls.

Piper gulped. She wanted answers, but she had never meant to give Melinda away like that.

"Uh, maybe Melinda and Phoebe need some time alone," Paige said, taking Piper's arm and leading her past Phoebe and out of the room. She closed the door behind them.

Phoebe slowly approached Melinda's hospital bed. She was at a lose for words, something rare for her.

Melinda stared awkwardly at her bed sheets. She had wanted so badly to tell her mom the truth. She had even made herself promise she would at some point. She wanted her to know, but to find out like this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked, hurt written all over her face, and soaked into her voice.

"I was going to tell you," Melinda said softly. "Just not yet."

"Then when? Were you going to go back to your time and send me an inter-dimensional letter the day you were born here?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I-" Melinda stopped short. "I was going to tell you. I don't know when, but I was going to."

"I could have helped you so much more if you had just been honest with me," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "I could have protected you. You didn't have to lie."

Melinda felt tears in her eyes, but blinked them away. "It hurt to much to tell you. Telling you meant getting close to you again, then going home and loosing you again. I couldn't bear that, mom."

Phoebe gasped slightly, inwardly so Melinda didn't know. Hearing Melinda call her 'mom' filled Phoebe with so many emotions.

Phoebe took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let Melinda off that easy. She was so hurt that her own flesh and blood had lied to her so badly.

"Still," Phoebe began, as calmly as she could. "you didn't have to lie."

Melinda looked down at the bed, ashamed.

Phoebe stood. "We'll discuss this later at home. Get dressed, I'll sign you out." She left the room.

Ten minutes later, Paige had orbed everyone home. Piper went to find Chris to see how Wyatt was, and to see if he had found anything of use in the Book. Paige went to her room to give Phoebe and Melinda time alone.

But the room was filled with awkward silence, as neither Phoebe nor Melinda knew what to say.

"Do you think we'll ever stop not talking?" Melinda asked her mom.

Phoebe glanced at her and nodded. "As soon as I forgive you for lying to me."

"When will that be?" Melinda asked.

"When you're thirty, in my time," Phoebe replied, but the corner of her lips was curling up in a slit smirk.

Melinda narrowed her eyes. "Haha. Very funny."

"Look, I don't want to fight. I don't want to be mad at you. But I think from now on, we should try to always tell each other the truth. No more lies, okay?"

Melinda started to say yes, then stopped and sighed. "No." Phoebe started to protest, but Melinda cut her off, saying, "I can't tell you everything. Not by choice, at least. Some things have to remain a secret. You need to understand that."

"Oh, I'm sure she understands."

Melinda and Phoebe, both startled, turned around to see who was talking.

"Wy-" Melinda gasped, but stopped short. "What the hell are you doing here?" She stepped in front of Phoebe to protect her.

"How sweet. Mother daughter bonding?" Future Wyatt asked, smirking.

"My question still stands," Melinda said firmly, a fireball in her hand.

"Bianca didn't do her job, thanks to you. So I'm here to do it myself," Wyatt replied. His voice was cold. "Do you really think a fireball will stop me? And you should know better anyway. I don't want to hurt the Charmed Ones, not yet anyway. If I did, I would be destroying my own future, dear cousin."

Phoebe's eyes widened as _a _and _b _clicked. The young man, in his late twenties, standing before her was her cute, sweet, adorable nephew Wyatt. He was the one Melinda had run from, he was the killer who wanted Chris dead and Melinda's baby for a slave.

"Asshole," Melinda said coldly. She let fly the fireball. It did little; Wyatt stepped back when it hit him, but he smirked at her and chuckled.

"CHRIS, HELP!" she cried.

Chris orbed downstairs right away. He saw Wyatt and went into Big Brother mode, stepping in front of Melinda.

"Get Phoebe out of here and keep Piper and Paige upstairs," he demanded.

"Chris, I won't leave you here. I'm-"

"GO! Now!"

Melinda gulped and grabbed Phoebe's hand, shimmering her to Paige's room.

"Where's Piper?" she demanded to know.

"Her room, why?" Paige asked, frowning.

Melinda grabbed Paige's hand with her free one and shimmered them to Piper's room.

Baby Wyatt was in his crib.

Piper walked out of her bathroom, clad in only a towel, her hair dripping wet. When she spotted her visitors, she yelped.

"What the hell?"

"None of you is to leave this room, understood?" Melinda snapped, ignoring Piper.

"Melinda-"

"I mean it," Melinda said, cutting Phoebe off. "Stay here." She shimmered out, leaving Paige and Piper stunned, and Phoebe worried.

By the time Melinda got downstairs, the living room was destroyed. Wyatt was gone.

So was Chris.


	52. Let the Battle Begin

A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long. I've been sick – Pouts. – Hope I didn't scare anyone off with my last authors note . . . I was having a really bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out in the AN.

Anyway, Thanks mucho much to those who wished me well!

There weren't any questions, so I'm going to end this here and let you guys read!

Hope you like! Enjoy, and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Melinda spun around at the sound of the steps creaking, her heart pounding. But it was only Phoebe, Paige, baby Wyatt, and a fully dressed Piper.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs," Melinda snapped, going back to the oh-so-friendly attitude she had used the first day or two that she had been in the past.

"We were worried," Phoebe explained.

Melinda shook her head. "You don't need to worry about me. Big Bad Source, remember?"

"But you were so afraid of this guy. I'm guessing he's the one who killed Scott and wanted your baby? The one who's above you?" Phoebe asked.

"Only in rank and power is he above me," Melinda said between clenched teeth, praying Phoebe didn't say anything about knowing that it had been Future Wyatt.

"Who is 'he'?" Piper demanded, as if reading her niece's mind.

"I can't tell you," Melinda said, shooting Phoebe a quick _say nothing or else _look, before looking back at Piper.

"I want you three to stay here, understand?" Melinda said firmly. "Protect Baby Wyatt, though I doubt He will go after him, but just in case. He's not after you, so as long as you don't purposely get in the way, you should be safe."

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked urgently.

Melinda didn't answer right away. When she did, she said, "To find Chris. Before it's too late."

Phoebe tried to protest, but Melinda had already shimmered out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda went to the most logical place she could think of: P3.

"Took you long enough."

Melinda glanced at the bar. Wyatt sat on one of the stools, one beer in front of him and another in front of the empty seat beside him. "Seems pretty familiar, doesn't it?"

Melinda's heart pounded in her chest, but she didn't show her fear. "Where is he?"

"You're proving to be more of a pain in the ass than normal," Wyatt said, ignoring her.

"Where's Chris, dammit?" she yelled.

Wyatt glanced at her, sipping his beer casually. "I've put him someplace where he can't escape or call for help."

"Tell me where he is or I swear I'll vanquish you," Melinda snarled.

"You can't. You'll kill yourself in the process, and kill you're baby. I know you won't risk that."

Melinda gulped. He was right.

"You're right," she admitted. "But I can kill your baby self."

Wyatt sipped his bear again. "You wouldn't. Dear Piper wouldn't let you get near enough, anyway."

"Try me." Melinda shimmered out, and to Wyatt's nursery.

Wyatt, down for a nap but still awake, stood in his crib, holding the side and staring at Melinda.

Melinda walked to him. She stopped at the crib and put one hand behind her back, forming an athame in it and clenching the cool metal handle.

Wyatt, sensing danger, put his shield up.

Melinda waved her free hand and the shield disappeared. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But it's for the best. It's for the good of the future, and Chris's sake."

Wyatt stared innocently up at her, his eyes scanning her as if he knew he was in danger.

Melinda lifted her hand – with the athame – up high. Her hand shook as she clutched it,

Suddenly the nursery door creaked open.

Melinda shimmered into a hiding spot, and Wyatt started crying.

Piper walked in. "Shhh, it's okay, Wyatt." She walked to her son and picked him up, rocking him. "It's okay. Let's go downstairs to Auntie Paige and Auntie Phoebe." She walked out, shutting the door and light with her.

Melinda stood, staring at the baby monitor on the nightstand. It was on. Melinda cursed herself and went back to the club.

Wyatt chuckled at her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to."

"I will get Chris back, even if it means following you're stupid clues," Melinda grumbled.

Wyatt waved his hand and a sheet of paper appeared on the table.

"Begin, then. Trust me, I have a lot of time to spare."

Melinda walked to the bar and went to pick the paper up, but Wyatt put his hand over hers and stopped her. She looked him in the eyes.

"If you don't find Chris in twenty four hours, your baby is mine."

Melinda's pulse quickened. "And if I do, you don't ever come back here and you leave Chris and I alone from now to eternity."

Wyatt nodded once. "Done."

Once his hand was off hers, Melinda read the clue. She read it over twice more, then pocketed it and shimmered out to Golden Gate Bridge, one of Chris's favorite spots.

She looked around, but saw nothing. Minutes passed, time ticked away, then she spotted it. A trail of blood led to another piece of paper. She didn't have to be told that it belonged to Chris.

She picked the paper up. It said:

"Roses are disgusting, Violets are worse. To find your dear cousin, put yourself in his shoes and walk a million or a dozen."

"Nice rhyming," Melinda snipped. She sighed and read the note over and over. "Okay. His shoes. A thousand miles or a dozen.

She gasped.

'A Dozen Miles in Your Shoes' was the name of a song by The Evil Cupids, a group that only played at Million to One, a club across town that was very dingy and crawling with demons.

Melinda shimmered there. It was, as she had imagined, crawling with demons, darklighters, warlocks, etc. She assumed she'd have to go talk to the bartender or something, so she walked to the bar and leaned her elbows on it.

"What can I get for you?" The demon asked warily, not recognizing Melinda as a regular.

"A man came in here earlier, dropped off a piece of paper. Tall, dark, ugly. Ring a bell?"

"Who's asking?" the demon demanded.

Melinda's eyes went black and she threw three fireballs at once at three demons nearby. Gasps and screams issued around the club as the clientele scrambled to duck and cover.

Melinda's eyes returned to normal.

"I'm-I'm sorry for being so disrespectful, your Source-ness." The demon bowed.

"Stand up straight and answer the question."

The demon nodded several times, reaching under the bar and extracting a piece of paper. He held it out for Melinda.

She grabbed it from him and read it three time, then pocketed it.

"Give everyone a round, free of charge, on me." She shimmered out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melinda stared around the very public, very Innocent-crawling mall.

Chris was here? Why had Wyatt brought him here? Why was Wyatt hiding Chris in a mall?

When thirty demons shimmered, blinked, etc, into the mall and surrounded her two seconds later, she realized why.

Screams and shrieks and stamping feet filled the mall as panicked people tried desperately to run and escape, or at least hide, if not get out of the mall completely.

Melinda gulped, swallowing back fear, anxiety, and the panic of exposing her magic and, possibly, her mother's and aunt's magic as well. And what about Chris? Where was he? Was he even alive? Was he okay?

Would she live long enough to find him? To tell her mother how much she loves her? To give birth to her daughter? To see a new, good future where evil is nonexistent?

A fireball was thrown.

Melinda dodged it, her panic rising. Even as a Source, she was out-numbered. There was no way she could do thirty-to-one and win. Worse, she had no choice but to use her powers. She had not only Chris to protect now, but also her unborn child and a mall of innocents who were too afraid to make a run for it.

More fireballs flew her way. She shimmered out each time, but one caught her by surprise and skimmed her arm. She hissed and winced, but stood her ground, forming a fireball in one hand and an energyball in another. She let them fly. They hit and killed two demons.

Twenty-eight fireballs formed in twenty-eight hands all around her.

"Two down, twenty-eight to go," Melinda muttered. "Time to kick some ass."

Let the battle begin,


	53. Tricked Again!

AN: Sorry it took so long. I've been sick And really tired, so I've been going to sleep early. Plus, Writers Block sucks! Anyway, **ONE IMPORTANT CHANGE: **MELINDA IS CLOSER TO 8 MONTHS PREGNANT, I'm thinking of ending this part soon, so I need to start wrapping it up.

I still want to do the mini-series, but I haven't started it, just come up with random ideas. But expect it eventually!

Sorry to do this, but this chapter is about a page shorter than normal. I figured you guys would rather have a shorter chapter, than no chapter at all. Maybe it's the desperation to finish school (Not much longer) or the pile of work I have been getting (blah!) Could also be the fact that June just started, and I already haved 1-5 things to do every day (Final exams, appointments, etc.), but I've been feeling uninspired lately. Maybe it's because I dragged it out a long time (A Vision of Utopia, I mean). Any ideas or suggestions for this fic? Let me know!

Enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She had taken out several of the demons, but not enough. She was outnumbered and she knew it.

A fireball hit her from behind and she fell to the ground. Her cheek was bleeding and her body ached. Most of all, she feared for her unborn baby girl. This kind of physical attack couldn't be good for her. Melinda knew she had to escape, but how? She couldn't leave Chris!

She realized then that she needed help. As much as she didn't want to involve them, she had to.

"Mom, help!" She cried. "Aunt Paige! Aunt Piper!"

A hush swept the demons. They knew who she was calling, and who dared challenge the Charmed Ones? But they had strict orders. Before they could contemplate their choices, a fury of blue lights appeared, followed by Paige, Piper, and Phoebe.

"Melinda!" Phoebe cried, as Piper began to blow demons up, and Paige orbed flying fireballs and energyballs to her and sent them back to their owners.

In minutes the demons were dead, and Melinda lay on the ground, arms wrapped around her stomach and her face screwed up in pain.

"Sweetie," Phoebe asked, kneeling beside her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"My – stomach -," Melinda gasped.

"She's going into labor," Piper said suddenly.

"What? She can't! Not now, not here!" Phoebe was frantic.

"AHHHH!" Melinda cried, her eyes shut tight.

"She is," Piper said, unnecessarily.

"Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait any longer."

The sisters looked up to see a man standing before them. The same man Phoebe recognized from earlier.

"Step away, Witches." The man stepped forward. "She failed to find Chris before her baby was born. Therefore the child is mine."

"You can't have her," Phoebe said bravely, standing up and blocking Melinda from Wyatt's view.

"Foolish," Wyatt said simply, and Phoebe was thrown to the side – how! Was all Piper and Paige could think.

Phoebe got right back up. "Paige, Piper, guard Melinda. Once she's given birth go to the safest place you know." She turned and winked, then went back to Wyatt.

Paige glanced at Piper, confused. The safest place they knew was the Manor, but this man (The identity of which only Phoebe seemed to know) would surely know to go there first. So where to?

"Paige, the safe place," Piper said, trying to hint at her without the man catching on.

Paige frowned, then her eyes widened. "Oh!" She orbed out.

"So, Wyatt," Phoebe said, once her sister's had gone. "Where's Chris?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Like I would tell you."

"I'll make you a new deal," Phoebe said. "I'll go look for Chris. If I can't find him by the time Melinda has delivered her baby, then you can have me. But you need to leave Piper, Paige, Chris, Melinda, and her baby alone from now on."

Wyatt frowned, eyes scanning Phoebe for a lie or a catch, debating on what to do.

"No. I still want the baby. That child will be more powerful than me, and I want her on my side." Wyatt said firmly.

Phoebe gulped. "Fine. If I don't find Chris, the baby is yours. But I can use any means I want to find Chris."

"No scrying," Wyatt said.

"No scrying," Phoebe agree.

Wyatt nodded once, a smirk forming on his cracked and chapped lips. "Deal."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oooooh!" Melinda cried, gripping Piper's hand in a bone-breaking death grip.

"I need that hand, honey!" Paige whined.

"Suck it up. Giving birth hurts a heal of a lot more than your hand being squeezed," Piper snipped. "I should know."

"Where's my mom?" Melinda gasped.

"She's coming, honey. She's just making sure it's safe for your baby when she's born," Piper said soothingly. "Now do your breathing and the pain – well, it won't get better, but it- okay, it won't calm you but- Uhm, never mind." She shut up.

"Why did Phoebe dub this the 'safest place' to come?" Paige questioned.

Piper looked around. "She has her reasons."

Paige frowned.

"I-I can't do this!" Melinda cried, all her strength gone from fighting the demons. "N-need my mom!"

"She's coming, sweetie, I promise. But so is the baby, so you're going to have to push soon," Piper commented, frowning.

Melinda cried – both tears of fear and tears of pain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Phoebe didn't know how, but she could sense she was running out of time. Adult Wyatt was hovering around her as she tried to make up a spell to find Chris. But the pressure was mounting, and she was drawing a big fat blank.

Suddenly, Phoebe's arms snapped to her sides and she was forced into a standing position, then a huge, rusted metal cage fell around her and sealed itself to the ground.

"What the hell?" she snapped, glaring at Wyatt.

Wyatt grinned at her. "My cousin is about to give birth. I wouldn't want to miss it."

"We had a deal!" Phoebe cried.

"And you truly thought I'd keep that deal?" Wyatt asked, sounding mock-surprised. "You're more stupid than I remember, Aunt Phoebe."

"Phoebe gritted her teeth angrily.

"I'll be going. Try to get comfy," Wyatt said, grinning more. He disappeared in a haze of black orbs.

Phoebe slumped against the bars, choking back tears of defeat.


	54. Stolen

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhh, wow! It's been forever and I'm truly sorry. I had the worst writers block. So a few notes:

Forget the Mini-Series for awhile. I'm having trouble coming up with idea. Instead, I have an idea in mind related to this, and a fic that's . . . like a spin-off, but not. I know, I know: you're all probably wondering how many spin-offs I can make from this! Lol. But these characters have really . . . intrigued me and I can't help come up with new ideas and angles to view them from.

This chapter is half a page shorter then normal, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Please enjoy, please review, and I promise to update sooner next time!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Almost there! One more push! You can do it, Melinda," Paige said encouragingly. Since she and Phoebe had been the midwives for Piper, she was the one delivering Melinda's baby, and Piper was helping Melinda to breath and push, and holding the young girl's hand.

"It's a girl, but of course we knew that," Paige said minutes later, smiling as she cleaned the baby off gently with a towel and cut the cord, then wrapped the small child in the Halliwell Baby Blanket and went to pass her to her mother.

"I'll take her."

Piper, Paige, and Melinda all glanced towards the voice.

"No!" Melinda cried, struggling to sit up and cover herself.

Wyatt sneered. "We had a deal, dear cousin-" Piper and Paige blanched at these words "-and you failed to fulfill your end of the bargain. The child is mine."

"You can't have her!" Paige cried, holding the crying baby tight to her body, shielding her with her arms. Piper, meanwhile, was staring at Wyatt as recognition suddenly dawned on her and she solved the mystery of the man's identity.

_Wyatt._

Wyatt sighed, glanced at the baby, and made a motion with his hands. Suddenly, the child was bathed in black orbs and disappeared from Paige's arms, and then reappeared in Wyatt's arms.

"Nooooo!" Melinda shrieked, trying to stand, but Paige pushed her down.

"Baby!" Paige cried, hands out, but the child didn't orb to her.

Wyatt laughed. "Aunt Phoebe will be so upset she missed this. But she's – ah – a little caged up at the moment." He laughed again, and disappeared.

Paige quickly orbed a sobbing Melinda and a shocked Piper home to the Manor. She then orbed back to the mall and found Phoebe, as Wyatt had said, caged up.

"Where are Melinda and the baby?" Phoebe demanded, as Paige attempted to free her.

"Melinda's at the Manor with Piper . . ." Paige said softly.

"And the baby?" Phoebe snapped impatiently.

Paige paused, looking at her with sad, defeated eyes.

Phoebe sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We have to get my grandchild back."

Paige nodded, finally got Phoebe free, and orbed her back to the Manor.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wyatt rocked the baby in his arms. Her cries had silenced and she stared up at him with innocent brown eyes.

"Won't be so innocent for much longer," he mumbled to himself. "You'll need a name, little one." He paused and thought. It had to be something strong, something that, when spoken, would chill to the bone and instill fear in demons and warlocks alike.

"We have a long time to worry about a name, though. You aren't going anywhere, no matter how hard your mother tries to get you back."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Melinda sat up on the couch, covered in sweat, her hair knotted and messy. Her eyes were red and shone with tears.

"We have to get her back from him."

Piper shivered. She couldn't believe her sweet, innocent boy – right now, upstairs asleep – was going to turn into such a monster.

Phoebe caught Piper's expression, knew she knew, and looked at Paige, who shook her head at Phoebe with a 'I can't believe it,' look, showing she knew, too.

"We'll get her back, sweetie, I promise," Phoebe promised Melinda."

"How?" Melinda chocked. "Wyatt isn't going to let her go that easily. He'll have her heavily protected and the last time you guys fought Wyatt in my time-" She cut off, surprised at her own bluntness. She couldn't finish what she was about to say, and before anyone could ask questions, she said, "And we still can't find Chris."

"We'll find him and we'll find your baby," Phoebe said gently.

Melinda looked at the ground. "Charlotte."

"What?"

Melinda looked at her mom, tears in here eyes. "That's the name I had picked out. Charlotte, Melinda Warren's mother – the beginning of the Warren Line. And her middle name is Prudence, for my Aunt Prue."

Her daughter's words touched Phoebe in ways she couldn't express. Thinking of Prue deepened her resolve to find her granddaughter and bring her home safely.

"Let's get to work."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wyatt rocked the baby girl still. She wouldn't sleep, but she wasn't crying, either. Instead she stared up at him with an unsure gaze, confused and wondering, should she trust him?

Wyatt smirked. "You will in time. I promise."

"M'lord."

Wyatt scowled. He hated being interrupted, and now especially. Still rocking the baby, he glanced up at the low level scum who dared bother him.

"Sir, the witch is gone. He's escaped-"

"No he hasn't," Wyatt said, speaking soft and calm, but inside roiling with anger. "My pain in the ass cousin has snatched him from us. No bother, though. I have her child and she wouldn't dare do anything that might get her daughter injured or worse. "

"So she has Chris back," Wyatt continued, more to himself than the cowering demon. "But she won't get this one back." He looked down at the tiny infant, finally deciding on a name."

"Chasity." The name would only make sense to Wyatt, and maybe Phoebe. But it was a name demons would learn to fear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How did you find me?" Chris asked, nursing his sprained ankle.

"That's not important. What's important is-"

Phoebe stopped short when Chris turned to Melinda, staring intently. Then it dawned on him.

"You had your baby." He paused, frowning, as if anticipating their answer to his next question. "Where is she?"

"Wyatt has her," Melinda said, defeat evident in her eyes and voice.

Chris glanced at the sisters anxiously.

"We already know, don't worry," Piper said shortly. She still wasn't used to the idea of her only son becoming evil **(Author Side Note: Paige knows Chris is Piper's son. Piper and Phoebe only know that he belongs to either Piper or Paige, but they don't know which.)**

"We're getting her back, Mel. I promise," Chris said firmly, looking only at her and no one else.


	55. The End

A/N: This will be the last chapter. Right now I'm working on this kind of . . . continuation of AVOU. It's like a spin-off of Part 2 where Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris are good, Melinda's married to Scott, and Charlotte is 15. I've come to love these characters, which explains all the spin-offs and continuations. So I'll start posting that once I have more chapters done. I've got three already. But on second thought, I might do something completely different first, just for a change.

One review needs to be answered, then the story:

**Danni Halliwell**: I thought, at some point, the reason Wyatt had named Charlotte "Chasity" would be answered, but as it wasn't: The name Chasity means "pure" or good, and Wyatt is evil. So it was kind of . . . a way of mocking the Charmed Ones. Dunno why it would have only made sense to Phoebe. I forgot my reasoning. Lol. Wyatt is evil because that's how the show's storyline works. And Melinda was never evil, but she pretended to be in order to keep Chris alive and Wyatt happy and the Underworld from killing her, since she was the Source. Chris wasn't evil because in the show, he didn't turn evil. And I hope that helps! Lol.

Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't sure how to end it. But this'll be the last chapter, and I hope everyone likes it!

Please enjoy and please review.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Wyatt rocked Chasity gently in his arms, then put her in a black cradle by the bar in P3.

"You have something of ours."

Wyatt looked up and grinned. "Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe-" His eyes flashed. "-_mother._ Didn't I kill you already?"

"You should know by know that we Halliwell's always come back," Piper said coldly.

"Prue didn't," Wyatt said slowly, savoring the words and the stunned silence that hung in the air.

"Give us Melinda's baby," Paige snapped.

"Or else what?" Wyatt asked, not frightened in the least.

"We'll bind your powers," Piper replied coldly. "Or, we'll vanquish you."

Wyatt sighed, bored.

"Fine." Piper replied coldly, deciding to shove any feelings she had aside, knowing that this man before her was not her nice, gentle, loving son.

And so they attacked.

Piper attempted, several times, to blow up or freeze Wyatt, but to no luck. Phoebe levitated and tried to kick him, but he sent her spinning in the other direction. Paige had some luck when she pretended to orb a mike at him when, from behind, she actually sent several glasses shattering over his head.

Wyatt roared in outrage, throwing a fireball at Paige that she was too slow to avoid. It hit her arm, drawing blood and singeing her flesh. He sent a fireball at Piper, but she froze it and Paige sent it hurtling at Wyatt; he dark-orbed out of the way, but when he reappeared, Paige sent it back in his direction and he couldn't move quick enough.

Surprised, Wyatt wasn't paying attention when Piper tried to blow him up. But he was too powerful and she only managed to badly injure his hand.

"Now!" she cried, as she and her sisters reunited and began to chant:

"Magic forces black and white

stretching through space and time

Bind this evils powers, now and forever,

in this time and in his own.

May nothing break this magical rope

That prevents him from harming innocent folk."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige each threw a corked glass bottle of potion, each one a different color and for a different purpose, at Wyatt, who was doubled over from the attacks and the spell. He hissed in outrage before slumping to the ground.

When he finally managed to stand, Wyatt was looking even angrier than they had yet seen him. He held his hand out, trying to form a fireball. But nothing came.

"NO!" He screamed, anger making him swell like a bulldog.

"Baby!" Paige cried, and Charlotte, in a swirl of blue, appeared in her arms, safe and sound, and giggling happily.

"Bye, Wyatt," Piper said dryly. "It was a pleasure seeing you – hope we don't meet again."

"Take this evil, banish him from here

Take him back to where he belongs

In another time and year."

White lights danced and sparkled around a red-faced Wyatt. They engulfed him. When they were gone, he had gone, too.

The three sisters stood silently together for a moment.

"Let's get Charlotte back to her mommy," Piper said after awhile, taking Phoebe's hand, then holding Paige's wrist. Paige, happy to oblige, orbed them back to the Manor, where Melinda and Chris were waiting in Phoebe's room.

Phoebe knocked before entering.

Melinda, still weak from giving birth, was in bed under the covers. Chris, weak from having the crap beat out of him by Wyatt, sat beside her, leaning against the pillows. An icepack rested on his ankle.

"Charlotte!" Melinda cried happily, tears of joy springing up in her eyes. She held her arms out and Paige placed the tiny baby girl in her mother's arms.

"We bound Wyatt's powers, permanently we hope. And we sent him back to his own time," Piper informed the cousins.

"I guess we'll be going back then, too, once we're both better," Chris said.

"Going back? You can't – you can't stay?" Phoebe choked.

Melinda looked up, Charlotte chomping on her finger. "No. We really can't stay. I wish we could, but we need to get back to our own time."

Phoebe tried not to let the tears in her eyes show as she nodded her understanding.

Too soon, both Melinda and Chris felt better and were able to return to their own time.

In the attic, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood outside a circle of blue candles. In turn, they each hugged Melinda and Chris and gave baby Charlotte a tight squeeze.

"We might be back, you never know," Chris said reassuringly.

"Can you answer one thing?" Paige asked. "I know it's against the rules, Chris, but – who do you belong to? Me or Piper?"

Chris backed into the candle circle with Melinda and Charlotte.

"I can't say," he replied grimly. "I would if I could."

Paige's shoulders slumped, but she joined her sister's in the chant:

"In this time and in this hour

we call upon the ancient power

to send them back to where they belong

in another place and time."

"Bye, mom," Melinda called to Phoebe, as golden lights engulfed them.

"See you around, Aunt Paige," Chris said, then turning to Piper, he nodded his head and smiled. "Mom."

With stunned looks on their faces, Paige and Piper (along with a half-laughing, half-crying Phoebe) watched Melinda, Chris, and Charlotte disappear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The End (For good. Lol) ((Well . . . until the next time I use these characters in a fic, which will be reeeeeeal soon. Toodles!)


End file.
